


Nightfall

by iceyly



Series: Nightfall [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Dark Themes, Canon-Typical Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: Confronted with both Lexaeus and Zexion as the same time in Castle Oblivion, Riku loses every thread connecting him to the Light and gives in to the Darkness.Led into the world of the Organization, the newly named Number XV is trained in his dark powers and sent out to raise up Heartless in the Worlds… only so that Roxas, the Keyblade's Chosen, can defeat them and collect their Hearts. However, all power comes at a price…As Zexion takes over the reigns of the Replica program, Xion finds herself drawn to the Organization's new member and the important person he’s protecting, slowly regaining the memories of her past…At the same time, without Naminé to piece him together, Sora is left facing the shambles of his memory, and forced to take on an entirely different journey that may help him put them together again. Within the Sleeping Worlds, he has to trust into the assistance of Donald and Goofy as he tries to find the Key that connects all the unlinked chains of his memories...And back on the Destiny Islands, Kairi – certain that something has happened to her friends – finally decides that just maybe waiting isn't good enough...





	1. Act 01 – Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to what would have been my KH Big Bang 2019 project. Due to unfortunate circumstances the Big Bang itself was cancelled, so well… now I'm here to start posting my project early! I've been very, very excited to share this story with you all, so I guess there is an upside to all of this. |D;
> 
> The summary and tags will be updated as the story progresses – I don't want to give away too much just yet!
> 
> Note that there are some lines taken from canon in this particular chapter… but unlike my other AU, Beyond The Long Darkness, this AU veers off from canon right away! Please strap in, we are going for one hell of a ride! :D

****It’s like a ripple in the pond… or maybe the sudden disappearance of such ripples, the lack of the familiar and worn scent of cold winter days that Zexion has come to associate with his sometimes-guardian, sometimes-mentor Vexen.

He can’t help the small gasp when that scent is burned away by that of Axel’s smell of ashes and nothingness… leaving no doubt to Zexion about what must have transpired upstairs, in the upper floors of Castle Oblivion.

Despicable really, to think that Axel would dare–

The Darkness swirls and parts at his side to reveal Lexaeus, who confirms what Zexion already knows: “Vexen is no more.”

Zexion nods anyway: “Yes, his scent is gone. Axel struck him down… Agents of the Organization eliminating one another. How utterly deplorable.”

It truly is a tragedy, he thinks – to loses a mind such as Vexen, who had so much to give to the Organization. Someone who had always been _ loyal _… which is certainly more than can be said for Marluxia, Larxene and Axel, given this most recent development.

But now is not the time to waste his thoughts on the politics of the Organization, not when the more pressing matter at hand is that of survival.

Lexaeus, ever the most practical of his comrades, seems to agree with him on that much, for his next words are: “Our problem is Sora. Vexen proved to be no match for him, yet he’s still under Naminé’s control.”

A problem indeed… while Vexen had never been particularly powerful in terms of mere strength, his experience and cunning had still been considerable. That Sora had been able to weaken him to the point where Axel had only needed one attack to take out the older member… 

Though that is not their only problem, since…

“We cannot simply eliminate Sora, can we?”

It’s a rhetorical question more than anything else – Zexion knows their orders in regards to the Keyblade Master after all.

Lexaeus confirms his line of thought anyway: “Correct… for our Superior is in dire need of the Hero of Light.”

Indeed… though what Xemnas is planning to do with the Hero when the Organization already has Roxas – and with some luck, Xion – at their disposal as far as Keyblade Wielders go… Zexion can’t help but wonder.

In contrast to his wandering thoughts, his partner has already found a solution to their problem.

“When the Light loses sight of its path… we might find use for the Dark. If Marluxia has truly obtained the Power of Light, then we must obtain the Power of Darkness in return.”

Zexion lifts his hand up to touch his chin as he follows that line of thought. “…Riku. Of course.”

Lexaeus nods and straightens, ready to depart into the Darkness and face the other Hero right away, but Zexion shakes his head sharply to stop him.

“Wait, Lexaeus. You shouldn’t go to face him all by yourself.”

Lexaeus’ eyes narrow, but before he can claim insult, Zexion lifts one hand and seeks his eyes. 

“It is not that I doubt your strength, but for all that he still fears the Darkness, we must not underestimate the potential within Riku. If we truly are to obtain him… we must assume that it will take more than brute force to overcome him.”

Lexaeus relaxes a fraction, apparently satisfied with Zexion’s reasoning. 

“Then…” he asks, “what is it that you suggest?”

Zexion smiles faintly, as he starts to explain.

* * *

It is strange to think that of all the world cards that Riku had been given, Wonderland would be one of his memories, when he knows for sure that he has never stepped even a toe into Alice’s world.

He has wondered the same with Halloween Town and Atlantica already – other worlds he has never visited and yet he was given their cards… but he knows, from the whispers of his then-allies in the castle of Hollow Bastion… there is _ another _ who did visit those worlds and the ones where he had been as well…

(Could it be that even in this castle, everything is somehow connected to… Sora?)

There is no time to wonder much though, not when he only has himself to listen for answers to. For all that he has his bond with the King to lean on… until they can reunite, Riku knows he is on his own. His questions about the strangeness of this Castle Oblivion will have to wait.

The Heartless that awaits at him at the end of the rooms is hardly worth mentioning at least, easily slayed and even more easily forgotten.

When he reaches the exit to the floor, he can sense something beyond the doors that lead out into the hall… the same scent of nothingness that he had sensed off of Vexen, yet a little different…

There is no point in hesitating.

He pushes the door open, gasping as he takes in the mountain of a man(?) that awaits him.

“That scent-” he starts as he takes a couple of steps forward, “You are another of those ‘Nobodies’.”

“Correct, Riku,” a haughty voice confirms from behind him, causing him to spin around. In the corner behind him he finds a second, younger looking Nobody who is not even looking at him, but rather flipping a page of the large book in his hand with disinterest.

He can’t help but tense – he hadn’t even sensed the second one – turning himself so he can keep both of them within his sight, somewhat.

“So… your friend wanted my data,” he starts, “What is it that you guys want with me?”

“You are quicker to the uptake than I expected,” the younger of the two says, as he shuts his book close with a snap. “What a good quality. Maybe we can come to find an accord.”

Riku curls his fingers slightly, ready to call the Soul Eater to his hand as the grey-haired man takes a step to the side and starts to circle him.

“You see… beyond your fear of the Darkness lies great power. One that could be a great asset to our Organization… especially given the other Hero, whose cooperation our comrades have acquired upstairs from here.”

“I don’t fear it!” Riku hisses reflexive, feeling his hackles rise as he hears the older Nobody snort in disbelief, but he concentrates on the other information that the younger has dropped. “What other He– Unless… Sora? Sora is _ here _?”

The grey-haired man smiles at him, calculating in a way that would make Riku shiver, if he hadn’t faced the very same look coming from both Maleficent and Ansem more times than he had cared to count already.

“Do you wish to see him? It can be arranged, surely.”

“I…” Riku catches himself before he can take a step back, torn in his feelings. He wants to see Sora so badly that it hurts. Him and Kairi.

“Or…” the Nobody continues. “Is it that you are ashamed? It would be understandable given the damage you have wrought… to your own home world even.”

“Shut up!” Riku calls sharply, darkness crackling as he calls the Soul Eater to hand. “You really want me to believe that you bastards have Sora? You think that’s going to make me join your side? Well, guess again!”

“What a pity,” the grey-haired Nobody notes with a sigh, stepping back to make space for his larger companion. “I would have preferred to reason with you.”

“He has chosen his path,” the older one notes, the floor shaking slightly as he summons a large, axe like weapon to his hand. “And I, Lexaeus, for one shall not yield to the frail Heart of an infantile coward!”

Riku’s eyes widen at the sudden push of _ power _ emitting from the Nobody that nearly sweeps him off his feet, his arms pulling up to protect his face as he shifts his weight in order to keep from being blown over.

This battle… he can’t afford to be careless.

He jumps backwards as the giant slams down his weapon, grimacing as he feels the shockwave wash over him – just that alone is dangerous already. Under his skin he can feel the pull of Darkness, the whisper of temptation, but he knows much better than to give into that.

Relying on his own skill with the sword and the bond with the King, that’s how he will win this fight.

It’s easy enough to take advantage of his opponent’s wide swings in order to slip in from beneath and strike up, then slide back to gain some distance from the counter, and that’s how he whittles away at Lexaeus’ health step by step, attack by attack, right until he’s certain that if he can land just one more blow–

“You are finished!” Riku shouts as he jumps up and slams down the Soul Eater.

But rather than to slice into the Nobody, the Soul Eater meets no resistance, and Riku over-balances and tumbles over the floor, groaning faintly as he comes to rest at his back, surprised and faintly confused.

He rolls back to his feet, frantically trying to catch sight of his opponent again, but instead of Lexaeus, he finds himself face to face with the cold smirk of the grey-haired Nobody.

“You fought well, Riku… but you really should not have forgotten that it is not one, but both of us that you face.”

Riku narrows his eyes, grip tight around the Soul Eater as he tries to hit the other Nobody with the Soul Eater… only that where the Nobody stood there is once again nothing but air to be found.

“What–”

“You should know… of the five senses, sight is the most easily deceived,” the grey-haired Nobody explains as he reappears once again before Riku, flicking at his forehead with the index finger. “Remember… relying on it is the reason for your defeat.”

Suddenly, Riku feels dizziness rising in his head, black spots dancing over his vision as his grip around the Soul Eater slackens, the weapon fading back into the Darkness of his Heart after hitting the ground with a loud clank that Riku can feel echo in his ears. 

“What… did you do… to me?” is all that he can muster to ask as his feet give out and he collapses to his knees, feeling almost like a puppet whose strings were cut.

“Rest now, Riku,” the Nobody says, a chilling smile tugging at his lips – and this time Riku does shiver at it. “When you rise again, it will be to greater purpose.”

And for all that Riku wants to protest… he feels himself fade fast, even though he keeps desperately fighting to remain conscious. The last thing he sees, is the triumphant face of the grey-haired Nobody as Lexaeus steps back towards his side, arms crossing as he frowns.

Under his skin, he feels the hum of Ansem’s power…

Then… there is nothing but Darkness.

* * *

His limbs feel heavy… that’s the first thing that Riku grows aware of as he slowly finds himself waking. 

His feet, his arms, every single of his fingers… they feel as though weighted down by invisible chains that keep him from moving, and his mind is a sluggish thing, only slow to accept the reality around him.

When he opens his eyes, there is nothing but Darkness and in that Darkness there is an echo…

“I see you now… clearly.”

The voice speaking… it’s familiar, so Riku asks the first name that comes to mind.

“…Lexaeus!?”

But no… this voice is different, and stench that drifts into his nose as the voice laughs: “Riku… I can see your Heart…”

Riku’s eyes snap open, even though there is nothing but Darkness around and nothing for him to see, panic coiling in his stomach as he pulls his body upright in spite of that weight: “No… it’s not.”

It’s not Lexaeus, because his scent had been one of earth and nothingness, and this, this Darkness…

“Darkness this foul could only… only be–”

The voice is undisturbed by his fumbling, doesn’t care for the cold sweat that breaks out above his brows, but instead encourages him: “That’s it, remember me… Let me drift into your Heart…”

And in spite of himself, Riku can’t help but spit out the name that belongs with the voice, the name of the one that lurks inside his Darkness: “Ansem!”

Booming laughter echoes all around him, leaving Riku to frantically turn his head in search for the source of it.

“You called out my name,” Ansem notes in triumph, “You’ve been thinking about me… You are afraid of the Darkness I command.”

And as much as Riku wants to deny all of that – he’s not afraid, he doesn’t _ fear _ anything or anyone, never mind _ Ansem– _

But Ansem continues: “Good… The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold…”

The Darkness before him shifts and swirls before condensing into form, into Ansem himself, who greedily reaches out towards Riku as he declares: “Your Heart will be mine!”

Riku gasps, eyes wide with fear as he tries to escape from Ansem’s touch, stomach tight and certain that he will end up the other’s puppet yet again, when–

“I believe that is quite enough.”

Riku’s brow furrows at this new voice, and he turns his head to see the grey-haired Nobody at his side, one hand tight around Ansem’s wrist while the other supports that large book of his.

For some reason, this Nobody… saved him?

“You–” Ansem hisses, recognition apparent on his face and in the tone of his voice. “Do not meddle with _ me _ and _ mine _, Nobody! I am the Seeker of Darkness and you are nothing but a shadow of what was once a self!”

The Nobody snorts, sounding disinterested and almost bored by Ansem’s words. “Take care of whom you call a shadow, Xehanort. After all… this is not even your true self, is it?”

Riku can do nothing but stare at the both of them, his confusion growing with every word that passes between them. Ansem seems irritated by the Nobody’s appearance – which is good for Riku, probably – but the Nobody… Riku has no idea what to make of him.

“You should know, Riku–” the Nobody continues, now turning from his book so that their eyes meet. “–this Xehanort – Ansem, as you know him – here, is almost as fake as the Replica we made of you. He is nothing but a remnant of the Heartless that possessed you.”

“…A remnant?” Riku asks, eyes flickering between the Nobody and Ansem (Xehanort?). “So this is just a piece of him?”

“Indeed.” The Nobody says as they both ignore Ansem’s demand for _ silence _ and now that Riku’s panic is slowly starting to recede, he can see the Heartless’ agitation… he hadn’t expected the Nobody’s interference, that much Riku is certain of. “So, you see… there is nothing to be afraid of in his Darkness… or you own. All you have to do, is to take all that is his… and make it yours instead.”

“Enough of your meddling!” Ansem’s voice booms around them, and Riku brings up his hands to shield himself from the onslaught of dark winds and energy that the Heartless releases, pushing Riku away and finally forcing the Nobody to let go of his wrist. “Your Heart, your body… I shall consume all of it… until there is nothing left but _ me _!”

With that, he rushes forward, seemingly intent on tackling Riku – and maybe if he had attacked just moments earlier, he would have succeeded and Riku would have faltered underneath his assault. But now? Riku isn’t even sure what to make of all the new information he has now, but he knows one thing.

He isn’t going to fall to Ansem… never mind just a piece of him.

He dodges to the side, then curls his fingers to summon the Soul Eater as he tenses and sizes up his opponent. From the corner of his eye, he can see the Nobody stepping back, leaving the ring of Darkness that has formed around Riku and the Heartless.

Apparently, he has no intention of interfering again.

Well, that suits Riku just fine – he doesn’t want the Nobody’s help, not with this.

“You are a fool, boy, if you think you can best _ me _!” Ansem declares, as Darkness forms up into the monstrous form of the Guardian behind him.

“We’ll just have to see about that!” Riku hisses back and lifts up his sword into the stance that he learned so long ago that it feels like breathing to fight with it. Then he rushes forward, but rather than to try to take a swing from above, like it has failed him so many times in this castle already, he ducks down and slashes the Soul Eater upwards.

Ansem grunts as the hit connects, but before the Guardian can punch down, Riku has already retreated again.

This is how he’ll win this battle, he decides, careful and slow – by attacking again and again when the openings are presented to him, by dodging around Ansem and never letting the Heartless touch him even once – it’s too risky to fight aggressively when he can’t feel his access to the King’s support.

He can do this, Riku thinks, and it’s that rush of confidence, the certainty that he can win this battle, that makes him forget for just a second that there is a large difference between what he _ can _ do and what he _ has _ done, especially in this case.

And that is how the Guardian manages to grab him, to trap his sword arm against his body as he lifts him up to meet Ansem’s victorious smirk, even as Riku struggles and tries to pull at the Guardian’s fingers with his free, left hand.

“You are mine!” the Heartless tells him, and Riku grimaces at the foul stink of his Darkness that comes from the Guardian’s breath, and over the Guardian’s shoulder he sees the Nobody standing there, as though he is waiting for something–

He can hear a whisper in the Darkness…

_ Make it yours! _

A hoarse yell rips from his throat as Riku uses his free hand to reach over and plant it on the Guardian’s forehead, then pulls on the Darkness he can sense there. Ansem wants to consume him? 

Time to see how he likes having the tables turned on him, Riku thinks grimly, as he drags the Guardian’s Darkness away from Ansem and into his skin, a smirk pulling at his lips as Ansem’s expression changes from certainty into confusion and then panic.

“What are you doing, boy?!” he demands – but there is no demand that he can make of Riku, nothing he can say that will make him falter, not anymore.

He’s not afraid of Ansem, or his Darkness, now knowing that it’s not even the real thing!

Finally, the Guardian has faded fully and Riku drops and lands on his feet, both hands closing around the Soul Eater as he dashes forward.

“This is the end!” he says, and doesn’t even look back as Ansem’s remnant fades away.

“Well… played.” The Heartless laughs. “But do not think even for a second… that there won’t be consequences… for taking in my power.”

And with that, the utterly foul stench of his Darkness finally fades… for good this time, Riku is certain.

But for all that he wants to fall back and let himself collapse… he can’t relax just yet – he knows that, and yet… he tenses when the Nobody slowly starts to clap.

“Ah, I believe congratulations are at order,” the Nobody says as he approaches again. “You have defeated your own fears and the imposter inside your Heart… it appears, you truly are the Hero of Darkness.”

“What…” Riku can’t help but mutter, a tired frown tugging at his lips – just when had he picked up that moniker? – then drags up his arm and readies himself for another battle. For all that the Nobody had helped him just now… he isn’t nearly fool enough to think that this has changed anything.

“Though I wonder…” the Nobody says as he takes another step forward, seeming almost genuinely curious. “Where do you intend to go now, Riku?”

“I–“ Riku’s mouth feels dry, his throat tight as he thinks of the Islands and of Sora and Kairi – of his closest friends and their home and _ longs– _

And suddenly the Darkness around them is gone and replaced with the bright sunshine at the shores of the Destiny Islands, and Riku feels his heart ache even though he was so ready to never, ever return to that place, that world that had almost felt like a prison at the end.

“Is this where you want to go?” the Nobody asks, his book once again opened up in his left hand. “Do you really think that you deserve to return to your home… the place that you loathed so much that you’d rather see it destroyed than stay even for another moment?”

“What are you talking about?!” Riku splutters, horrified as suddenly the winds around them pick up, the sky changing from bright and cloudless, to dark black and angry red that Riku recognizes immediately as: “…That night!”

The night he had opened the door in the Secret Place and escaped the Islands, his first taste of Darkness–

“You recognize it,” the Nobody continues. “It’s your doing after all… you opened the door and let the Destiny Islands be dragged into Darkness.”

Riku can’t help but shake his head – for all that he had wanted to escape, for all that he had thought himself to be ready to do whatever it took, this… “I didn’t want–”

“You didn’t want what? To pull your home apart until all of it was sundered and scattered in the Dark Realm, to doom every living Heart upon the Islands to an existence that may be worse than death?”

“_ No _!” Riku protests, feeling himself pale at the implication… “I just wanted to get to the Outside World, I didn’t want to harm anyone!”

“And yet…” the Nobody trails off, as though to let Riku come to his own conclusions. “It is as Xehanort warned you – there are consequences to each of your actions. In this case, the loss of your home and people. And now that you have taken control of the Darkness inside you… surely you can’t think that a return to your home is possible.”

Riku stands frozen to the spot, shivering as guilt and regret taste bitter on his tongue. As much as he wants to argue, as much as he suddenly longs for nothing more than Sora and Kairi and the Islands… 

The Nobody is right.

A gasp escapes him as Sora and Kairi form before him, before he shakes his head sharply and runs up to them, reaching out… but before he can touch either of his best friends, Kairi’s smile fades as she turns away and vanishes and Sora… Sora’s grin changes into an angry scowl before he draws his Keyblade and Riku barely manages to break off his run, eyes widening as Sora turns his blade to point right at him.

“Why… no,” Riku starts, his Heart aching at the sight of his best friend and at the thought of fighting him yet again – he doesn’t want that, he’d never wanted things escalate as far as they had back in Hollow Bastion, not originally – “This isn’t real…”

“It’s not,” the Nobody confirms as he steps up to take the place at Riku’s side again. “They are nothing but illusions… but you know the truth in these images. As you are now, you’ll never be accepted back. Not by your home… and not by your friends.”

And Riku knows it – much as he might long for home and friends… how can he face them? His eyes drift to the ground, a faint gasp escaping him as he catches right of his reflection in a puddle by his feet; his eyes–

“But that doesn’t have to be the end of it.”

Riku’s head snaps up, eyes narrowing at the Nobody, as wary as he is uncertain: “What do you mean by that?”

“There are other places for you to turn to, Riku. You have skill and power… and our Organization would gladly welcome both.”

He can’t help but snort at that – he remembers Maleficent and Ansem, and how they had manipulated him, back when he had thought that he was just using them back. Trusting someone like the Nobody… now that would really be foolish after all that he’s seen so far.

“I don’t know anything about you or your Organization… so why would I ever join up with you?” he asks.

The Nobody hums faintly, before saying: “Then I believe introductions are at order. My name is Zexion, the Number VI of the Organization XIII. Our purpose is but one… to return what was lost to us to the Heartless.”

“What was lost…” Riku echoes, and thinks about the scent of _ nothing _ that he has sensed coming from every Nobody so far, that opposes the _ too much _ that he knows from Ansem… “You lost your Hearts?”

“That we did… and all that we want, is merely to return them. With your help… I’m sure that we can succeed. Your Darkness… even vast as it is, you are capable of a level of control that I have never seen before. Imagine… if you can take control of Xehanort’s power, then surely with the right kind of training you’ll be able to command the Heartless… better than even the witch, Maleficent.”

He had done that once already, Riku thinks, and he remembers how that had ended, how his control over the Heartless had been but a pipe dream. There are limits to how much the Darkness allows itself to be commanded, he knows that now.

“Work with us, Riku… help us regain what the Darkness took from us… and maybe then you’ll be able to save even those that the Darkness didn’t restore after you and Sora closed its Door.”

It can’t possibly be that simple, Riku thinks, but doesn’t voice, because for a second he hopes maybe… maybe if he helps those that were lost, if he manages to return those Hearts, maybe then going home won’t be just a dream…

His hands clench tightly, his fingertips digging strongly through the cloth of his gloves and into his skin.

“What about Sora?” he finally asks, because he hasn’t forgotten the Zexion’s claim that Sora is already under the control of this Organization… and if that’s the case, then he’ll need help, right? “You said that your people already had his cooperation.”

“Not _ my _ people, actually,” the Nobody admits. “They are traitors to the Organization, and they will set Sora against us… and you, if they are not stopped.” 

“I’m not going to fight Sora for you,” Riku snaps, eyes narrow as he glares up at the Nobody, who nods after a moment. 

“And we do not expect you to.” Zexion says. “All that I would ask of you, is for you to remove the factor that has Sora under the traitors’ sway. The witch, Naminé… she is what ties Sora to the traitors’ commands. Bring her to us… and Sora will be free of their manipulation.”

“Free of theirs… but not yours.” Riku notes with a scowl. “Even if I bring her to you, why wouldn’t you use her to control Sora instead?”

“I have no interest in the Hero of Light,” Zexion says with a shake of his head. “Be assured, even if I were interested… Sora’s fate in the hands of Marluxia and Larxene would be a thousand times worse than what I could imagine to plan for him.”

But before Riku has any time to turn that over in his head, Zexion snaps his tome shut, the image of the destroyed Islands finally fading around them in favor of the endless Darkness of before.

“So… what do you say, Riku,” the Nobody asks as he tugs the book under his left arm, then offers his right hand. “Shall we go together?”

Riku stares at the hand before him, and thinks about Sora somewhere in this castle, under the control of those other Nobodies, about the Darkness under his skin and the fact that he can’t return home, not like this.

But Sora… Sora can return, to their home, to Kairi – and then take care of her, just like they promised – but only if that control over him is broken.

In the end… is there even a choice for him?

He takes a deep breath and takes Zexion’s hand, trying not to think about echo in the Darkness as their gloves clap together… or the fact that he has once more sold his soul to the devil.

* * *

Zexion really can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face, as he projects himself into Riku’s Heart, one hand laid onto the unconscious boy’s forehead as he crouches down beside him. This – if things work out as he envisions – is going to be the pinnacle of the plan he had outlined to Lexaeus not even an hour ago.

One of the Heroes under the true Organization’s control… maybe even both, if things go well–

No, he must not overreach, Zexion thinks to himself as he flicks at one of the silver strands of Riku’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

For now, it will be enough to ensure Riku’s cooperation.

“The boy is trouble,” Lexaus comments from behind him, and Zexion turns just enough to glimpse at his troubled frown from the corner of his eye. “In the long run, we may be better served if we were to get rid of him now.”

“Ah, but then we would have no weapon to counter Marluxia and the Hero of Light.” Zexion replies easily – Riku had held himself up well against Lexaeus, they had both seen it, and the power of the Darkness inside him will only make him stronger… but brute strength alone will not suffice to shake the shackles that Zexion is weaving for him.

The regrets and guilt that he carries… it will be enough to stay his hand for now, and once Naminé is within their grasp, they’ll be holding the key to controlling both Heroes.

“Marluxia is not so powerful yet that I couldn’t take him on,” says Lexaeus.

“As I recall, making use of the Hero of Darkness was your idea.” Zexion notes mildly, a little distracted as he weaves his illusions to contain the Darkness that is wrapping around Riku as he works – it won’t do to let Lexaeus notice just how much control the remnant of Xehanort’s Heartless can extend over their asset… right now at least.

That control will be sure to fade the moment that Riku realizes how little there is to be afraid of, from this version of Xehanort at least.

“Maybe… but my only concern is your safety, Zexion,” Lexaeus replies, his voice a little softer than the tone that he usually takes, and maybe once upon a time Zexion knows he would have felt warmth rise in his chest.

As it is, he feels nothing at all at this declaration of care and loyalty.

“How is it that you and Vexen so often forget that I’m hardly the child that I was before that incident?” he asks with a sigh, pulling back a little from the boy as he awaits the conclusion of his struggle with Xehanort’s remnant. “I have long learned to carry my own weight.”

“…Of course.” Lexaeus nods, and lets the topic go and Zexion is glad for it, because now he needs to focus on Riku and just what to whisper into his Heart, how to make him doubt his worthiness of his friends and home – they will be the lever that will attach the Organization’s strings onto Riku. For all that the boy is smart, his desires are so very simple things. He’ll be all the better without them to distract him, Zexion is certain, but for now, they do serve a purpose.

There is a flicker of Light that doesn’t belong, a connection between Riku’s Heart and another that attempts to make its presence known, a scent that Zexion hasn’t sensed in over a decade.

It seems that the mouse king of Disney Castle has vested interest in the Hero of Darkness as well. It’s too late now though, the faint bond overshadowed by the Darkness that Riku now possesses.

Wherever the King is… he won’t be able to help the boy, not anymore.

“He’s about to wake,” he informs Lexaeus after another few moments, and schools his face from self-satisfied smile into a much more neutral expression, as he shifts back a little when the boy groans faintly, eyelids fluttering a little before he suddenly sits up.

Riku’s eyes – bright and gold, rather than the sea-green they had held before – fall onto Zexion as a faint distrusting frown tugs at the boy’s lips.

In time, he’ll learn better than to show his thoughts so openly.

“Zexion… right?” he asks, as if to make sure that their earlier conversation had been more than just a dream, as he slowly pushes to his feet.

Zexion draws up to his full height as well and nods: “Correct, Riku. You remember our bargain, then?”

The boy bites at his lip, but then says: “Right. I’ll work with you… to return those lost Hearts from the Darkness.”

Lexaeus is frowning – maybe not quite outwardly, but Zexion can feel his partner’s hard stare in the back of his neck. He ignores it in favor of the boy. “Indeed you will. But first of all, we must free Sora from Marluxia’s manipulation.”

Riku nods, eyes drifted to the ground, his hands clenching: “I’ll bring you that girl, Naminé.”

For a moment, his hands tremble… but then they still and Riku turns on his heels, intent to make his way up the stairs, but before he reaches them, he turns his head back and fixates Zexion with a stare.

“When I bring her… Sora will be free to leave this place.”

It’s neither question nor request, but well… there will be time to teach the boy proper manners later. So, Zexion just nods and affects an almost-smile. “As I told you before, I have no interest in the Hero of Light.”

The lingering look in Riku’s eyes says all about just how much he doesn’t believe in Zexion’s words right now… as does the way that he has stopped moving.

“This is a question of trust, Riku.” Zexion sighs after a moment, unimpressed but also unsurprised by this attempt of rebellion. “Keep your end of our bargain… and I shall keep mine. I will not lay a hand on Sora.”

That finally gets the boy to move, slow and tense before as he stalks away and up the stairs… towards where Marluxia, Sora and Naminé await him. It isn’t until the scent of his Darkness has moved a few floors away that Zexion allows himself to relax.

“Now we wait,” he says, because the next half hour will decide on their gamble… whether they truly have control of the Hero of Darkness and whether they can keep it. Lexaeus nods, but Zexion still can feel that disapproving stare that he knows from long years past in his neck.

“It was foolish of you to make that promise, knowing the superior’s wishes.”

Zexion turns, lips tugged up into an ironic smile. “Oh, but I only made promises for myself. Whether you lay hand on Sora… that’s a different story entirely, wouldn’t you say?”

* * *

> Report 01: Lexaeus
> 
> Marluxia and Larxene have turned traitor, while Axel’s loyalties are ever unpredictable. Due Vexen’s demise, I can only trust in Zexion. Whether our gambit to control the Hero of Darkness will bear any fruit remains to be seen, but Zexion seems confident that he can bend the boy to his will.
> 
> In the end, I can only watch over him and lend him my strength. We have already been forsaken by anything that might listen to any of our prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is currently another story that is part of this series – I really recommend waiting with reading it until after Act 01 – Chapter 03 is posted, since that's when "Rebroken/Reborn" (which was supposed to be a teaser for Nightfall) is placed in the timeline!
> 
> Many many thanks to all the people that were originally part of the Big Bang server and who helped me out when I got stuck at certain scenes, as well as to Ann and Snow who both did beta work for this story! Last but not least, thank you to The Boyfriend, who has been listening to me ramble about this story since about March!
> 
> In any case, please consider leaving me a comment!
> 
> See you next week! :3


	2. Act 01 – Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got contacted by my artist from the Big Bang this week and they told me that they were still working on the art for my story! :D
> 
> For this reason, the next update might take a while longer – I figured I promised Chapter 02 for today, so I'll follow up, but I'll wait to talk out the rest of my posting schedule with my artist before anything beyond this goes up!
> 
> Please note that I'm updating the tags for this chapter, since we are encountering our first character death in form of a canon-typical suicide!
> 
> In any case, have fun with the next part of this ride!

It isn’t until Riku has made his way up to the ground floor that he dares to relax at least a little – dealing with Zexion and Lexaeus, the bargain he had agreed to… it has him much more on edge than the similar one that he had made with Maleficent. Back then, he had thought himself smarter than the witch…

Now though… the memory of Zexion’s certainty and the suspicion that if he  _ hadn’t _ taken the bargain, the other would have unleashed Lexaeus on him once more… Riku can’t summon that easy confidence – arrogance, really – from those days.

He can’t trust the Nobodies, but he can’t feel the faint bond he had shared with the King either, not anymore, so really… who else is there for him to turn to?

The idea that he might learn how to free the Hearts that were lost during the fall of the worlds… it feels like a lifeline and almost too good to be true, and Riku  _ hates _ just how badly he wants it to be that easy, how badly he wants to make things right again.

There are no obstacles waiting between the floors, not when he reaches the ground floor, and not even when he climbs up further… at least until he reaches the exit of the twelfth floor and freezes when he catches sight of the form of a person that has crumbled to the floor.

It’s the Fake.

It takes Riku a moment to detach his feet from the ground again and approach the fallen figure – it’s spooky to see the Fake lying there so still, and he can’t help but wonder if that’s what he’d looked like after his defeat at Zexion’s hand merely an hour ago. 

If he’d looked just as weak.

Riku frowns as he crouches down beside the Fake, his gaze drawn to the other’s face – his eyes are sea green like Riku’s used to be, but utterly lifeless… as though something had broken inside him.

He pushes up to his feet and is about to move on again – the Fake doesn’t look like he’s going to get up anytime soon – when a rasping cough escapes the Replica, the light of life slowly glimmering back into his eyes.

“N-Naminé…” he rasps, and Riku can’t help but frown a little more – wasn’t the Fake made from  _ his _ memories? In that case, why is the first name out of his mouth that of a person that Riku has never met and couldn’t care less about…

“I have to protect… Naminé!” the Replica mutters as he rolls back to his knees and climbs to his feet from there.

“In that state?” Riku can’t help but ask with a snort. “I don’t think you are cut out to protect anyone right now.”

The Fake’s head snaps up, his eyes narrowing at Riku – looks like he hadn’t noticed his company until this moment. “ _ You _ … then… Larxene was right? I’m just… just a fake?”

Riku tilts his head slightly as he crosses his arms: “What… did that little fact slip your mind already? The last time we met you were so certain that you were the better version of me.”

The Fake’s gaze drifts off for a moment, brows creasing a little before he nods: “Right… you are the Real Thing… the coward that is afraid of the Darkness.”

“I’m not a coward!” Riku growls at him, hands clenching as he narrows his eyes at the Replica. “And I’m not afraid of the Darkness either.”

The Fake studies him for a moment, then nods. “Not anymore, at least.”

Then, after a moment he asks: “What are you doing up here anyway… you can’t have possibly defeated the other members of the Organization.”

“I–” Riku thinks about Zexion and Lexaeus, their bargain and just how much he doesn’t want to go into that with the Fake. “I’m here to help Sora break free of their control. So that he can go home to Kairi. I need to get Naminé away from that Marluxia guy for that.”

The Fake nods. “Then you and I share the same goal.”

“So, what about that,” says Riku, a little on edge; he can’t trust the Fake any more than he can trust the Nobodies, but here he has a choice, “Are you suggesting that we team up? You can barely stand as it is.”

“I can still fight,” the Replica growls and for a moment it’s almost as though Riku is looking at a mirror. Then he almost pales when the Replica says: “I can protect what matters to me most.”

‘Does he remember  _ that _ ?’ Riku can’t help but wonder – that promise he had made a decade ago with  _ that _ person, that he had never, ever told anyone about, not even Sora or Kairi. It probably doesn’t matter, the magic is probably gone regardless of whether he keeps his mouth shut about it because Riku is  _ unworthy _ of the Keyblade, but still…

That promise… it’s one of the few things he still has to cling to.

Rather than to ask, he just says: “Better that you still rest here. I’m the stronger one of us and on the off-chance that Marluxia expects you after all, he’ll be in for hell of a surprise if it’s me that shows up.”

The Replica glowers at him for a moment, but then sighs and nods his agreement: “Fine, but bring her here. There is something I want– that I  _ need _ to tell her.”

For a moment, Riku hesitates and thinks of his bargain with Zexion… but really… if Naminé is the key to controlling Sora, then she is better off with the Fake than anywhere else. No matter what Zexion had said about trust or about having no interest in Sora… he isn’t going to give him that chance.

So, instead he says: “I promise.”

He is almost by the stairs, when the Fake – is he really that fake, when at their core they seem so similar now? – who has sat down against the wall of the exit hall, calls after him, sounding almost disgusted: “For Light’s sake, use a Dark Corridor. You wanted the element of surprise, didn’t you?”

Riku stills and thinks about the last time he used the Corridors and how heavy a weight the Darkness had been on him then in Hollow Bastion, but when he glances back the way the Replica has tilted his head at him clearly says: ‘Unless you are afraid.’

So he just grits his teeth together and lifts his hand for a wave – for a second, he is almost certain that the Darkness won’t obey him even after he’s absorbed Ansem’s (Xehanort’s?) powers into him, but then the black flames of a Corridor rise up before him, and he throws one last glance back at the Fake before he lets them swallow him.

The Realm Between is about as weird as Riku remembers it being – the space of the Dark Corridor is just an endless swirl of colors and symbols, and normally Riku would focus on a place to go to, but this time it’s not a place, but a person he wants to find.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to look for that scent of Nothingness that seems to accompany each of the Nobodies… and not too far away he can feel it, Nothingness and a flowery scent woven into a Darkness so strong that it almost rivals Ansem’s… and right next to it, almost overshadowed by the Darkness is another Nothingness, but this one bright as a morning’s dawn and the smell of sea and sunshine combined.

It smells almost like–

Riku shakes his head and focuses on the task ahead – it’s going to be a fight to get Naminé to safety for sure, and he can figure out just why she smells almost exactly like his  _ other _ best friend when he actually has gotten her away from Sora and Marluxia.

For now though, he can hear the oily tone of a voice he’s never heard before echo into the Darkness of the Corridor, gloating about Naminé’s powers and their effect on Sora: “Your Heart will no longer be able to feel or care. Just like– Vexen’s pathetic imitation of your Riku.”

And well, if there’s ever been a better opening to crash a party, Riku has yet to see it.

“I wonder about  _ that _ !” he calls, before he rips out of the Darkness with a yell, dark energy crackling between his fingers as he summons the Soul Eater and brings it down right where Marluxia would have been standing, if he hadn’t jumped back.

“Riku,” says Sora almost breathless from surprise, and for just a second Riku turns his head back to him and catches his eyes – bright and blue and so  _ hopeful _ that it hurts, and for all that Riku wants to lie and tell him that he’s the Fake, he can’t bring himself to do it.

He’s already hurt Sora enough as it is.

And anyway, Marluxia’s attention is on him now, angry disbelieve swinging in his voice when he says: “You’re a shell; a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!”

Riku takes a step forward to put himself more between his enemy and the two people he needs to protect right now, and snorts: “I’d watch out just who I call a shell here, Marluxia.”

Another step and he can read uncertainty in the Nobody’s eyes – he’s starting to suspect that Riku isn’t quite who he thinks he is… not that Riku cares. All that he cares about…

“I made promises, to myself and to the Other Me. I’m not going to break either of them.”

“The other–” Marluxia gasps, suddenly understanding, “Then you are the real–”

Riku doesn’t let him finish. Instead he yells as he summons the Darkness from his depth of his Heart, the power that used to be Ansem’s taking shape… but instead of the suit that would close over his skin whenever he slipped too far into the Darkness and used Ansem’s ‘boon’, the Darkness takes a different shape at his back. Riku can feel the fine hairs of his neck rising as he feels warm breath brushing over his shoulder.

He has summoned the Guardian.

There is no time for him to feel anything about that, apprehension or otherwise, because a second later Marluxia is already swinging his large scythe at him and when Riku brings up his arm, the Guardian sweeps forward and catches the blade between its arms, holding it locked.

Ansem probably would have let the Guardian do all the work, always had when Riku had fought him, but Riku isn’t about to be that lazy himself. He makes use of that opening the Guardian presented him with, both hands around the Soul Eater as he rushes forward and cuts straight through Marluxia.

When he glances back, Darkness and flower petals swirl around the Nobody as he fades… but even so Riku can tell that it isn’t quite over yet. Marluxia’s scent hasn’t faded for good.

It should be enough to buy Sora some time to get out of this damn place though, Riku thinks as he exhales and turns, the Guardian fading once again back under his skin. He is keenly aware of the gazes upon him; Sora’s and his two friends’… and the blond girl’s – she must be Naminé – too.

He can see how Sora swallows down what must be fear of some kind, he’s sure, and takes a step forward.

“Riku–“ he says. “Are you really–”

Riku turns his eyes away from him, and puts his hand on Naminé’s shoulder, his stomach twisting a little when she flinches under his touch. As he had begun to suspect… he can’t hand her over to Zexion or Lexaeus… but the Replica? The Other Him… that will be a good choice, one that he can live with.

“Go home, Sora,” he says, not turning his eyes away from Naminé as he calls again for the Darkness. “Go home, and take care of Kairi. Don’t keep her waiting.”

And before Sora can say any word of protest, Riku draws up the Darkness around him and Naminé… and lets it swallow them as a whole.

* * *

Naminé had known – because she always just  _ knows _ – when Riku had entered the castle, just like she had known with Sora. The connection to the older of the boys isn’t as strong as the one she feels to Sora – how can it be otherwise, when she had partly been born from Sora’s Heart – but it’s there all the same and the ache in her chest for him and Sora, for any company really, is stronger than she will ever dare to express.

She hadn’t told anyone about real Riku’s presence, hadn’t even dared to think about him, because she had already started to change Sora’s memories then and well, if Marluxia’s plan were to succeed… then there would be another Hero for her and Sora to count on.

(Riku doesn’t think of himself that way, she knows, not anymore. He suffered too much at the hands of the man in his Darkness to feel anything but loathing for himself, perhaps a little too much… but then again, if Naminé knows any emotion at all, it surely must be guilt.)

But for all that she had hoped that Riku might become their last hope for freedom, she can’t help but gasp when he suddenly sweeps out of the Darkness at Marluxia, every bit the dark knight that Naminé knows from Sora’s and Kairi’s memories, a silver-yellow flash of grace, speed and dark power.

For a moment, even she thinks that he is the imitation that the Organization had made of him, but then he turns his head and she can see his eyes – golden, instead of sea green – and she knows instantly that something has changed in him. The Darkness that she had sensed him grappling with since his entry of the castle… he’s made it entirely his own.

The empty space in her chest aches as she watches him strike down Marluxia with an ease that comes from the Darkness he now wields… a power like that will come at a price, surely.

Sora can sense it too – unconsciously at least – that this is his best friend and not just the imitation of him, the person that he had hoped to find here in Castle Oblivion before she had tugged on the chains of his memories. His uncertainty shows when he steps forward to question his friend, and Naminé, closer and the focus of Riku’s gaze, can see the pain in Riku’s eyes.

He wants to stay here and talk to his friend so badly that even Naminé can feel the way he hurts… but he doesn’t think he deserves to.

She flinches when Riku’s hand comes down on her shoulder, unused to contact that isn’t intended to harm her, that might even be meant as a comfort (not that she would be deserving of that anyway), and that’s what keeps her from pleading him to talk to Sora now that they have the chance to.

The Darkness draws up a Corridor around them before she can recover, leaving her and Riku standing in between a swirl of green and blue.

“Why didn’t you talk to him?” she asks after a moment, only daring to meet his sharp glance for a second before she lets her eyes drift to the ground again, but presses on regardless: “You know, he wants to see you.”

“He shouldn’t,” says Riku, his free hand clenching tightly. “Not after what happened. After what I–”

He breaks off there, and Naminé wants to say more, because for all that Riku made mistakes – and there were mistakes, she knows that better than most – he feels guilty, doesn’t he? And isn’t that enough – at least for someone who has a Heart to feel with?

Though, of course… maybe she really isn’t the right one to judge that. Not given her own crimes… and the lack of any medium to feel with.

“Come on,” Riku finally sighs and lets his hand slip off her shoulder before he takes a step away, clearly expecting her to follow. “There is someone waiting for you.”

“Who…?” Naminé can’t help but wonder, because really, who could be waiting for a witch like her – Sora is upstairs and Riku’s Replica is broken… no thanks to her. So really, who is left?

Riku… he says nothing, but there is a sad glint in his eyes when he reaches out to her again, offering her his hand, and after a second of hesitation, she takes it.

The corridor opens around them, Darkness fading to leave behind the bright white walls of one of the exit halls of Castle Oblivion and she turns to look for a sign that will allow her to identify just which of the dozens of floors in this castle he had dropped them off at.

Naminé can’t help a small gasp at the sight of the Replica pushing to his feet, clearly worn out and still shaken from what she had done to him, but still far from the broken form he had been when she had been forced to leave him behind.

“Naminé…” he says, an almost shy smile flickering over his face as her name tumbles over his lips and she can feel that empty spot in her twist a little at the sight of him. It’s her fault that he is the way he is now – because it was her power that took his Heart and rebuilt it to make  _ hers _ what should be his alone.

Riku, meanwhile, has let go of her hand and shakes his head before the Replica can say anything more. “Whatever you wanted to tell her, get out of here first. Take her as far away from the Organization as you can.”

The Replica frowns, but nods, while Naminé shakes her head and takes a step towards Riku: “But I can’t leave… not without Sora. I promised–!”

Riku cuts her off, his eyes narrow with anger: “You are the “Key” to controlling Sora, aren’t you? So that means that you are the reason he is in this damn castle in the first place.”

She flinches at that – it’s not like he’s entirely wrong after all, if not for her and her powers, the Organization wouldn’t have had the means to manipulate Sora to the level that they had so far.

Riku takes that as confirmation to his speculation and continues: “In that case… why should I trust you to stay anywhere near him?”

“Hey!” says the Replica, bristling as though it was him that Riku had attacked, but Naminé shakes her head at him as she tries to grasp at the words necessary to make Riku  _ understand _ that this isn’t a matter of what  _ she _ wants (not primarily, for all that she so desperately doesn’t want to be lonely anymore), but rather–

“So, go already!” Riku continues as though the Replica hadn’t tried to interrupt him. “You should leave this castle before–”

“Before what?” a new voice asks from behind Riku, who tenses abruptly even more, pale and wary as Naminé shifts a little to be able to see just who had joined them. She gasps slightly when she sees the dark coat that marks the newcomer as member of the Organization.

He must be one of the basement group, like Vexen had been, she thinks, and Riku confirms as much when he growls the other’s name.

“Zexion.”

“I believe, we had a bargain, Riku,” the grey-haired Nobody says, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. “Didn’t you mean to bring us Naminé? Such a pity…”

Naminé shivers as she looks from the other Nobody back to Riku, whose golden eyes have narrowed as he turns and snarls: “I don’t care what you claim about not caring for Sora – I’m not going to give you any chance of controlling him.”

He takes a step away from her, Darkness crackling as he summons his weapon. “I’m not nearly as out of options as you would like me to think!”

Then, he leaps up and forward with a yell, clearly intending to bisect Zexion, but when his hit connects, Zexion dissolves into large pages of paper that swirl away. Before Riku can chase after him, another Nobody steps out from the shadows behind him and grabs his sword arm, twisting it behind him.

Zexion reforms into near-human form by Naminé and she flinches away, her eyes wide – just like with Marluxia, Larxene and every other Nobody she has met but Axel, there is nothing, no connection between Zexion and Sora or Riku that she can exploit – and it’s probably a little pathetic how glad she is when the Replica steps past her to come to her defense, to keep her safe like they had promised in the memories she wishes were real.

Unlike with Riku, Zexion doesn’t dodge his strike, but instead blocks it with the cover of the large book in his hands before unleashing a strong gust of wind that drags the Replica off his feet. Naminé flinches as he flies past her and hits the wall before collapsing onto the ground.

For all that he tries to struggle back to his feet, he won’t have a chance against Zexion or the large, auburn-haired Nobody that is still wrestling down Riku.

“Leave them alone,  _ please _ !” Naminé shouts and throws all caution in the wind as she rushes up to Zexion and grabs at the leather cloth of his coat’s sleeve.

Zexion clicks his tongue as he looks down at her, his expression showing a hint of distant disappointment as he turns his arm to twist it out of her weak grip and grab her forearm instead.

“It is truly a shame that you decided not to cooperate with us,” he says, turning back to Riku and his companion. “Opposing us is a waste of your talents, Riku.”

Riku just glares from where he still trashes against the larger Nobody’s grip and Naminé can feel her stomach drop a little when he suddenly stills and takes a deep breath. His opponent’s eyes widen a fraction as Darkness pools beneath Riku’s feet and as he exhales the Guardian rises once more.

Just the pressure of the Darkness released is enough to push the Nobody back and away from Riku, and Naminé pulls up her free hand to protect her face from the dust and light debris that he’s stirred up. When the pressure recedes, she can see Riku thrust out his arms and the Guardian’s reaction to that, the way it races forward and towards the Replica.

The Replica has made it back to his feet when the Guardian catches him around the waist and drags him away, a yelp escaping him before he shouts: “Hey, Real Thing, what’s the big–”

He doesn’t get any further than that – a Corridor has opened up behind him, and Naminé can’t help but feel a little relieved when the Guardian tosses the Replica right into the black flames.

The last thing that Naminé sees of him is astonishment and a flicker of what might be betrayal… but that’s fine. She’d want rather that he feels betrayed by her and the real Riku while being safe than that he keeps being treated as little better than the results of the experiment that he is.

Then, the Guardian turns towards her and Zexion – and at this point Riku’s intent is more than obvious, so much that it makes Naminé’s hollow chest ache. Her eyes meet his for a split second and she gives him a tiny nod – the moment that the Guardian forces Zexion to release her, she’ll run for the portal, she resolves.

She can’t help Riku or Sora, not while the Organization has a grip – no matter how figurative or literal – on her.

But just as the Guardian summons twin orbs of dark crackling energy into its hands, tall and threatening before Zexion, Naminé catches movement from behind Riku, her eyes widening as she sees the other Nobody swing his weapon, Riku’s name ripping from her throat as she shouts her warning.

It’s too late.

The large, axe-like weapon catches Riku in the side and the impact sends him flying, a grunt escaping him as he hits the wall, then the floor – the Guardian freezes mid-motion, a keening noise escaping through its bandages as it fades away.

“Riku!” Namine shouts again while she tries to pull free from Zexion’s grip – he isn’t moving, doesn’t even seem to be breathing – and she stumbles when Zexion does release her, her knees hitting the ground before she manages to scramble back to her feet and towards Riku’s side.

The tightness in her chest disappears a little when she pulls his head into her lap and realizes that he’s still breathing, even though now that she glances over to the spot where the Replica had disappeared, the fact that she can only see a white wall rather than the dark flames of a Corridor…

Any chance of escape… it’s gone.

Two tall shadows fall over them and Naminé leans forward a little, in a void gesture to protect Riku – even though she has no chance against either of the other Nobodies.

“I told you, the boy would be trouble,” the taller one of them says to Zexion, and Naminé tightens her grip into Riku’s cloths at the implication of the statement. She’s been prisoner of the Organization long enough to know what they do to anyone or anything that ‘troubles’ them.

Zexion hums faintly, his eyes holding the same calculating glint that she knows from Marluxia. “Admittedly, I was surprised to see him use the Guardian so easily. His progress is quite remarkable, Lexaeus.”

Lexaeus’ eyes narrow – Zexion must be misunderstanding him on purpose, and it’s certain that he knows it, Naminé thinks – but he holds his tongue.

Zexion continues: “The loss of the Replica is, of course, regrettable… but we do have Naminé now. Controlling Riku or Sora won’t be an issue from here on out.”

Naminé just holds onto Riku all the tighter, shaking her head sharply. “No! I won’t do anything to either of them anymore! I won’t!”

The other Nobodies look down at her – and it’s almost worse than with Larxene and Marluxia, because Zexion and Lexaeus just look at her as though she is even less than a witch, less than anything or anyone that has any will of their own–

Before either of them can say anything, something shifts within the structure of power within the castle, a dark pressure that Naminé has known almost all her life just disappearing.

“It appears that the Hero of Light has dealt with our esteemed Lord of this Castle Oblivion,” Zexion notes. “We must strike now, before Axel can think to meddle. Who even knows what he is really planning now that Larxene and Marluxia have been eliminated.”

Lexaeus nods before easily shouldering his heavy axe-like-sword. “Then, I expect, you want me to go alone this time?”

Zexion nods, and Naminé can’t help but shiver faintly when his eyes come to linger on her and Riku again. “We can’t risk having  _ this _ Hero waking without either of us around to leash him.”

* * *

Sora sways a little as he lets his arms drop back to his sides after sealing the chamber where they had defeated Marluxia, the Kingdom Key disappearing as his grip on the Keyblade slackens.

It was a long and tricky battle, especially after fighting Larxene and Axel in such quick succession before that already. Sora is a little glad that they didn’t have to deal with the illusionary Marluxia that had held Naminé captive on top of that, the one who had been defeated in just one blow by–

Riku.

Just the thought of him leaves Sora’s Heart hurting a little – that Riku that had appeared and taken Naminé had not been the same as the one that he had fought so many times in this castle, the one that Larxene had called a Fake.

No, this Riku had looked at him sadly rather than with anger, had told him to go home – not with the same irritation that the other Riku had held towards him, but gently, as a request rather than a command.

(“Take care of Kairi,” he said, but who is Kairi? Is she the important person that Naminé had mentioned, the one who had given him the Oathkeeper charm?)

This had been the Riku, who he is looking for still – even if Sora doesn’t quite remember  _ why _ …

But the thought of Riku, of reuniting with his friend, and calling him out for running away when he should have stayed, when he should help so they can go home  _ together _ , makes him want to push forward in spite of exhaustion. Just like Naminé, Riku is  _ important _ and really why had he just left without saying anything much at all?!

The mere idea that maybe Riku doesn’t want to see him would sting, if Sora hadn’t also seen that look in Riku’s eyes right before he had left, a gold – not sea-green, and that is weird and a little concerning – flash of pain and loneliness; and that among many other things is exactly why Sora has to push on right now!

“Let’s go, guys!” he says after taking a deep breath, turning on his heels – just to see that Donald and Goofy have dropped to the floor from exhaustion, sitting there with their heads bowed.

“Go where?” Goofy asks between breaths, “Don’t ya think, we should take a little break here?”

Donald seems to agree. “Naminé said that Marluxia was the one leading the Nobodies here, right? Now that we’ve defeated him, all the threats in the castle should be gone.”

Sora shakes his head, because even though Donald is right, even though there isn’t anyone left in the castle but them, Riku and Naminé, he can’t shake this sense of urgency when he thinks about those two.

“Please, guys, we got to go and find Naminé and Riku!” he pleads, biting at his lip – Naminé is probably safe with Riku, he’s sure, but at the same time, he had  _ promised _ to keep her safe himself, to make sure that she’ll never have any reason to cry, and even if that promise was fake, he still  _ remembers _ it!

From his hood, Jiminy jumps out and onto his shoulder, “From what Naminé said, we should get plenty of rest while she repairs our memories, right? And besides… you heard Marluxia – the Riku that took Naminé was not the Replica. So… who knows who else might be with him when we find Riku!”

Donald and Goofy perk up at that, looking at one another and nodding as they say in unison: “The King!”

The promise of possibly finding their long-lost King gets them pushing back to their feet and when Sora turns his head to voice his gratitude to Jiminy, the little cricket just smiles at him and winks before disappearing back into his hood.

Sora can feel his stomach flutter at the thought of seeing Riku and Naminé, of being able to talk and be near them without any threat of battle, of taking Naminé’s hand into his own and apologize for leaving her on her own to be captured, and of cuffing Riku into the arm maybe for running away when they could have fought Marluxia  _ together _ and–

They have almost reached the stairs that lead down from the thirteenth floor, when dark flames shoot up from the ground and cut off their way, dread sinking Sora’s stomach as Donald curses behind him and Goofy groans: “Not  _ again _ !”

Just when they had thought they had dealt with the last of that weird Organization…

The man that steps out from the flames is  _ large _ – taller than Vexen and broader than even Oogie Boogie’s memory – and the weapon leaning against his shoulder matches him – Sora doesn’t even need his honed battle instincts to tell that they really, really need to avoid getting hit by that.

“Who are you?” he snaps regardless of the danger, turning his wrist so that the Kingdom Key falls back into his hand. “I thought we had already dealt with all of you Organization losers!”

“You are ill-informed, Hero of Light,” says the newcomer. “You have met but a third of our number… but by the time you will meet any others, you’ll be under our command once more.”

“Like that’s ever gonna happen! I’m not afraid of whatever you guys want to do with my Heart. Even if Naminé ever destroys it – we’ll pull the pieces back together!” Sora shouts as he closes his left hand around the grip of his Keyblade and readies himself for battle. Behind him, Donald and Goofy shuffle closer, ready to back him up.

The Nobody snorts, clearly unimpressed by this declaration. “What foolish talk… but your opinion matters very little at this point. This last attempt to resist us… I will annihilate it at its core; just as I did with the Hero of Darkness.”

Before Sora can even think to reply to that – Riku? Did the Nobody mean Riku? – he is forced a step back by the wave of dark energy that the Nobody releases, and his eyes widen when suddenly the Nobody is already right in front of him –  _ fas _ t _ , _ faster than he’d expected – his heavy weapon in the air and swinging downwards–

But then Sora feels a sharp tug on his cloths that drags him back and away – Donald and Goofy have pulled him out of harm’s way.

“You gotta concentrate!” scolds Goofy, and he’s right of course, for all that Sora wants to scream and shout and beat at the Nobody until he reveals just what he had done to Riku (and Naminé; Naminé had been with Riku!), right now their focus has to be the survival of this fight.

The Nobody drags his weapon forward with ease – Donald and Goofy scattering away as Sora dodges to the side. Then, he closes both hands around Kingdom Key’s handle and sprints forward to strike at the large man while Donald unleashes thunder spells that rain down on their enemy and Goofy rushes at him with his shield.

It’s going to be a battle of thousand cuts, surely, but they can do it – they have defeated every single member of the Organization before this and they’ll manage this guy t–

The giant sword cuts into the air, hurling towards Sora with momentum and strength of a kind, catching his midriff before Sora can even think about dodging. He hits the white wall of the floor’s entrance hall, but even as he tries to climb back to his feet, even as Donald and Goofy intensify their own attacks to buy him the time he needs to rejoin the battle properly… suddenly the ground shakes beneath their feet, Sora’s eyes wide when large columns of rock spike upwards and send him flying yet again.

Sora groans when he hits the ground, this time unable to summon any strength to stand up again. When he manages to lift his head at least to see what is going on, he sees the Nobody advance towards him, his face grim and cold… and–

‘This is it’, Sora thinks, this will be where they lose to the Organization after all.

“Not a chance!” calls Donald as he and Goofy jump in between him and the Nobody, using their own weapons to block their enemy.

“That’s right! We won’t let ya take Sora!” Goofy affirms and shoves back against the Nobody with all his might.

Yet… with a roar, the large Nobody tears his weapon forward, pushing his two friends back before both of them get hit by those rock columns as well, collapsing left and right to his sides.

“Donald! Goofy!” Sora cries out as he struggles to push himself to his elbows.

He tries to summon his Keyblade back to his hand, even as the elbow that is balancing all his weight gives out under him – it’s no use, he’s too exhausted; Donald and Goofy are down and the Nobody is approaching–

“Sora! Don’t give up!” a high-pitched voice calls out, and Sora manages to look up just in time to see a ball of red, black and yellow whirl over their heads and straight at the Nobody, colliding from above and forcing him back with just that blow.

Sora blinks when the short shape lands on the ground and straightens, a gasp catching in his throat as he recognizes their rescuer – he doesn’t quite know  _ when  _ he had seen him, but the round shape of those ears and the golden Keyblade are unmistakable.

“Your Majesty!” Donald cries out from his left, and if Sora had ever any doubt, they are certainly gone now.

King Mickey turns slightly, a tight smile tugging on his lips. “Hang on, guys! I’ll have ya healed up in a second.  _ Curaja! _ ”

Sora sighs as the green droplets of magic sink into his skin, mending scraps and driving away some of his exhaustion. This time, when he climbs back to his feet and tries to call for the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade responds. Its handle slaps warm and familiar against his palm, as Sora narrows his eyes at their opponent.

With the King present, surely the tables will have turned now.

“King of Disney Castle…” the Nobody says, his eyes flickering between the King and the rest of their group before settling on Sora again. “Do not be so foolish to think that your situation has changed.”

“Yea, right!” shouts Sora, confidence returned. “We are going to kick your butt and make you tell you about what you guys did to Riku!”

“Riku!?” the King asks, ears twitching a little with alarm. “I managed to contact him while I was still in the Dark Realm, but suddenly there was a terrible Darkness that blocked our connection. I was sure that I would find him in this castle… but in all the floors I raced through I could only find ya guys.”

The Nobody snorts at that, his eyes closing as a grim smile tugs at his lips. “Then the Hero of Darkness is already beyond your reach. He will serve our Organization well… as will  _ you _ !”

The Nobody has barely finished speaking, when his aura flares up again and rocky pillars break through the ground around them in random patterns. Sora barely manages to dodge back and avoid being graced by that attack again, but before he can even think to rush forward, the King has already jumped up and bounced off the pillars, a loud battle cry escaping him as he brings his Keyblade down at the Nobody.

Their opponent frowns and sweeps his weapon towards the King, who dodges the swipe with a jump.

It is honestly a little humbling to watch the King deal with the opponent that had broken their defenses so easily – to see him dodge and counter that so much larger and stronger Nobody with an ease that puts Sora almost a little to shame.

Sure, the Organization keeps calling him the Keyblade Master, but compared to the King’s mastery of his weapon…

He yelps a little, when he gets knocked on the head – turning, he finds Donald behind him, arm lowering as he twirls his staff and says: “No dreaming in the middle of battle! We got to support the King!”

…Not that it seems that King Mickey needs their support, because when Sora runs up towards him and the Nobody, the King throws out his free hand as if to stop him.

Before them, the Nobody has been forced to his knees, panting harshly. “It seems… your reputation is not undeserved… King Mickey.”

“It took me a while, but I recognize ya,” the King says, taking a step towards the Nobody. “Ya were one of the guards of Radiant Garden’s castle, weren’t ya… one of Ansem, the Wise’s apprentices.”

And that sure alarms Sora – that name, Ansem… something about it seems familiar, but not in a good way.

Before he can ask anything about that though, the Nobody starts to laugh – dry and menacing and not at all as if there’s something funny.

“Those days are long past,” he finally says, “You may have beaten me … but even if I perish here, the Organization shall triumph! The Darkness within me will billow forth and devour you all!”

For a second nothing happens, before air starts getting sucked first towards and then rushes away from the Nobody, who groans as the Darkness pulls him apart. Sora puts his hands up, tries to shield himself somehow, but the Darkness is rushing towards them all and he knows he won’t make–

“Quick! Ya gotta get behind me!” Goofy shouts as he jumps forward and pushes out his shield, his feet wide as he braces himself against the onslaught of dark energy. Sora doesn’t need to be told twice, ducking his head behind his taller friend’s shoulder as he huddles closely with the King and Donald.

Together they push and push to withstand the dark storm and Sora closes his eyes tightly – it feels like an eternity passes until the winds die down and Sora dares to squint through his eyelids and peak over Goofy’s shoulder.

There is nothing left of Lexaeus that Sora can see, not even the slightest trace… and for all that he maybe should think that sad, Sora can’t help but feel relieved.

Still… now that he has a second to think about what the Nobody had said… he straightens, before he looks at Donald and Goofy: “We have to find the rest of the Organization! They have Riku and Naminé!”

“Naminé?” the King asks, frowning faintly as he turns to Sora. “Who is Naminé, Sora?”

“She is my most important friend, and I  _ promised _ I’d protect her, I remember I did, even if she said I didn’t and–”

“Slow yourself, young Keybearer,” a voice advises, cutting off Sora’s rambling. His head whips around, his whole body tense and wary of yet another newcomer… but instead of the black coat of the Organization, the man that has entered is wearing deep red robes and bandages that cover his head.

“Who are ya?” the King asks, sounding only a little less suspicious than Sora feels right now.

The red-robed man bows before them. “My name is Darkness in Zero – you may call me DiZ for short. I am an enemy of the Organization that you have been battling – your ally, if you will have me – and I can tell you that none of them are left in this castle.”

“None of them–” Sora cuts himself off, as he recalls the nameless Nobody’s words about Riku, his stomach sinking.

“Then–” he continues, “–do you know where to find them now?”

“Slow down, Sora!” the King cuts in, stepping in between him and DiZ. “I want to find and help Riku too, but there is too much that we don’t know right now… and what is it thacha meant earlier?”

“If I may answer for him, Your Majesty,” DiZ says before Sora can even think of how to explain. “The witch-girl, Naminé, is an entity under the control of the Organization, whom they have used to change the memory of your three friends here.”

DiZ nods at Sora, Donald and Goofy… and when Sora turns his head to look at the latter two, they aren’t quite looking at their King… almost as though they are ashamed.

“Is that true, guys?” the King asks, concern swinging in his voice as he takes a step towards Donald and Goofy. “Do ya have any idea about what she changed?”

Sora feels a light weight shifting onto his shoulder as Jiminy climbs out of his hood, holding still so that the cricket can stand easily. “From what she told us, Naminé changed the memories of the adventure we had before entering this castle… and wrote herself into existence inside of Sora’s memory. That promise Sora mentioned earlier? According to Naminé it never happened… and they never met before we came here either. She said she would fix our memories after Marluxia’s defeat, but Riku took her away… we can only assume that she’s with him in the hands of the Organization.”

“That’s why we have to go!” Sora insists – Naminé… surely she must be afraid, if the Organization really has her again, and Riku… for all that Riku is  _ strong _ , there is what the Nobody had said about annihilating Riku’s resistance… he definitely needs to help him, them!

DiZ shakes his head. “Storming the stronghold of the Organization in your state would be certain doom, young Sora. They would surely use your friend and the witch as leverage to make you their puppet as they tried during your stay in this castle.”

“Then what now?” Sora asks, hands clenching as he trembles… he wants to take on DiZ, and the entire Organization – whoever it takes to get back Riku and Naminé, whatever it takes to help his friends.

“We leave this place,” says not DiZ, but the King in such a definitive tone that not even Sora dares to protest out loud. “We are all too vulnerable right now, and without Naminé, we can’t do anything to help ya memories. We’ll go to see my old Master, Yen Sid. He’ll be able to help us, I know it!”

* * *

> Report 02: Zexion
> 
> Vexen was correct – the Hero of Darkness is the more interesting entity. His control over the Darkness exceeds that of what we have observed from Maleficent by far, even before we had him absorb the shards of Xehanort’s Heartless that remained within him.
> 
> Now that he has overcome his fear and we have the Key to controlling him in our hands, the possibilities for the Organization seem endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun thing about this whole AU and this particular chapter: I actually came up with the concept for this story way back when in 2012, just after the japanese release of Dream Drop Distance. Back then this whole scene between Riku and the Replica, and later Naminé played out a little differently, since in my original concept Zexion's manipulation of Riku went much further than how it turned out here.
> 
> If you want to take a peak at this original concept, I have a ficbit from that [here](https://paste.plurk.com/show/999428/)!
> 
> As said in the first note, I can't say when Chapter 03 is going up yet – though I hope that I'll be posting it in two weeks from now! Hopefully there'll be art to accompany it then!
> 
> See you guys then! Please consider leaving me a comment!


	3. Act 01 – Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update, due to some RL reasons and also since I'm still waiting to hear back from my Big Bang artist. :(
> 
> But anyway, I figured I felt like posting more of this again, so here we are!
> 
> More tag updates this chapter, but just character tags, so don't worry!
> 
> I hope, you have fun with this chapter! :3

The ever-present night of The World That Never Was is a smothering blanket over the Dark City. There are no clouds, nor stars, nor the moon lightening the sky, and only the artificial existence of the street lights and flickering monitors that hang high on the side of skyscrapers, which have very long been abandoned, light the difference between land and sky, between the darkness of the paved ground and the lightless heavens.

Zexion vaguely recalls having found these streets slightly unnerving when he had seen them the first time, back when he had been but a child with no Heart, tugged closely against Vexen’s side as they had made their way up into the bright castle at the Heart of this new world that was so very close to the Realm of Darkness at Xemnas’ command.

Now he feels nothing but the echo of what once would have been annoyance when the shadows that lurk within those streets start to rise up, surely lured into the being by the mere existence of the strong Heart that he is escorting up towards the castle – but for all that the Neo Shadows may dare to prey on their group, Zexion had already called for a number of Dusks and his own Mystics upon entering the Organization’s home world for just this reason.

For all that letting the Hero of Darkness fall prey to the Heartless would surely result in a Nobody that could be added to their number… there is no certainty that they would be able to control that Nobody as well through Naminé as they will be able to do now that they have his whole being on their hands.

The Hero hangs between two of his Mystics, who have slung his arms over their shoulders and hover just high enough over the ground so that his feet won’t drag – for all that his Mystics can and will keep reapplying sleep spells to keep Riku trapped in slumber for as long as Zexion requires, there is no need to test his resistance to their status magic just yet.

Between where Riku still sleeps and Zexion walks, Naminé slowly shuffles forward, her hands tugged against her chest as she keeps looking around them nervously. Zexion leaves her be – for all that Naminé is a ‘special entity’, her combat skills are laughable. There is no need for him to fear attempts of escape or rebellion, not from her.

Instead his thoughts wander to the whispers of the Dusk that had greeted him at the Fragment-Spinning Road –  _ ‘My liege… whispers of your demise reached the castle weeks ago. We are glad they were nothing but rumors.’ _ – ominous words that reinforce Zexion in his decision to opt for the shadow pathways that lead up into the castle, secret passages that he knows like the back of his hand from a decade of ordering Dusks to map the castle’s lower layers for him for sake of efficiency, instead of choosing to Return To Castle directly.

Axel’s actions in Castle Oblivion… Zexion remembers well enough the earliest of days of the end of Radiant Garden and the two teenagers that had been thick as thieves then. The idea that Axel had acted on his own, without at very least Saïx’s blessing to thin out the ranks of the Organization… it’s laughable, really.

Zexion isn’t about to just knock on the front doors while Saïx has the high ground within the Castle, not with the prizes he is about to lay to their superior’s feet.

He leads the group through the underground pathway up into the castle, carefully pressing his hand against the smooth stone of The Castle That Never Was until he finds the well-hidden notch to open one of the hidden doors that lead right into the castle’s basements.

Naminé lifts her arm to shield her face as they step into the brightened white walls of the castle, and for a moment Zexion glances back to make sure that the change in lighting around them hasn’t woken the Hero.

Riku doesn’t so much as stir. All the better for him.

They have almost made it to the wing that holds the Zexion’s quarters when the loud click of his steps onto the glass staircase that leads through the castle gains an echo from above. Zexion’s lifts his hand, motioning for their group to stop, then curls his fingers, ready to call forth the Book of Retribution should the need arise.

After all… person closing in is not a friend… he can tell by the scent.

“Zexion?!” Luxord frowns at him, his head slightly tilted as his eyes narrow, even more so when he sees the ‘guests’ that Zexion is bringing along. “What an unexpected turn in this game. We were told that all members of the Castle Oblivion branch were annihilated.”

“You were misinformed as you can see,” Zexion replies dryly, maybe a little more tense than he would have been if it had been Xaldin or even Xigbar catching him sneaking in. Luxord, like Marluxia and Larxene, is a mostly unknown variable after all, for all that they have been working together for years now in the Organization.

Whether he had known of the other twos’ plans in Castle Oblivion… until Zexion knows for sure, he cannot trust him.

His distrust must be showing through, because Luxord lifts his hands as if to surrender. Zexion doesn’t trust the gesture; he’s seen too well how fast the other can draw his cards from his sleeves.

“Who have you brought with you?” Luxord asks, his hands still up as he eyes the two figures behind Zexion. “I wouldn’t have thought that there were still recruits out there… or that it’s necessary for us to gather them, with Xion on the job.”

“I wouldn’t quite call either of them recruits,” Zexion admits after a moment, uncaring of the way that Naminé flinches at his words. “They are both tools for the Organization to use. That’s actually why I need to see Lord Xemnas as soon as possible. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find him, would you?”

“You are in luck today… the Superior is in the castle and currently meeting with the rest of the upper ranks. Roxas has been sleeping away the past three weeks… it seems to concern the Superior and Saïx quite a lot.”

Zexion’s eyes narrow at the mere mentioning of Saïx and going by the way that Luxord shifts, the change in his expression hasn’t gone unnoticed. In spite of all that could be noted about their Number VII, Zexion refrains from saying anything but: “I see. Thank you, Luxord. I shall settle our guests and then see the Superior immediately.”

It takes him longer than he would have liked to sneak towards the rooms that were reserved for Vexen and him – still adjoined as a result of history and pragmatism – and it probably should bother him more when he settles Riku’s still form on the bed that was once used by his mentor.

That it does not… such is the life of a Nobody, Zexion supposes. He leaves the Mystics and Dusks to watch over the fallen Hero, and Naminé after locking the girl into his own chambers – best to keep those two separated and under watch; and well… they’ll find something more suitable for the girl once he has made his bid to Xemnas.

Just as he is about to leave for the Round Room, one of his Mystics materializes beside him, whispering news from Castle Oblivion – and for a moment Zexion closes his eyes, teeth clenching together. There is no grief for him to feel about Lexaeus’ loss, no hurt about the knowledge that he no longer can rely on the protection of the former guard as he drives his schemes forward.

For all that it is a setback, for all that the loss of the Hero of Light will have consequences… he brought home a victory, Zexion reminds himself. He cannot be anything but confident about that when he faces Xemnas. He exhales slowly and relaxes his jaw before he opens his eyes, letting the Darkness carry him to Where Nothing Gathers.

For the first time in over a month – it’s strange, it feels like much more time has passed since he took his leave from this castle for the other stronghold of the Organization – he materializes in his seat high above the floor of the Round Room, sensing the presence of several others just before he steps out of the Darkness.

“Hoho! Now, looksie-look who’s crashing our little party!” Xigbar greets him, a chuckle breaking past his lips as the Organization’s Number II leans back in his chair. “Rumor was that all of you bit the dust in Castle Oblivion, Zexion."

“So, Luxord informed me.” Zexion replies coolly. He has long learned better than to show anything that could be considered a weakness to the former captain of Radiant Garden’s guard. “As you can see, declarations of my death were somewhat premature… though, I admit that the rest of our team in Castle Oblivion was not quite as lucky.”

“Is that so?” asks Saïx, his tone clipped and without emotion… or any hint of his own involvement in the deaths at Castle Oblivion, for that matter. “How fortunate for you. Nevertheless, I’ll need your exact report on those events, later.”

“I’m well aware,” says Zexion, his fingers twitching as he keeps his arms still against the armrests of his chair. “As you may recall, I did help to build up the bureaucracy that supports our Organization.”

For all that Saïx’s glare is sharp, and for all that Xigbar laughs out loud, almost curling a little in his chair as he sees their Number VII’s reaction, before Xaldin hushes him into silence… Zexion ignores them all. Instead, he lifts his gaze to meet Xemnas’ eyes – if he is to get anywhere with his plans, he’ll need to convince the Superior first and foremost.

“Lord Xemnas, I bring many a news… details of what befell the team that was sent to Castle Oblivion after the Hero of Light arrived. I have also brought two ‘guests’ whom I have placed under the watch of my Mystics and the Dusks for now. Both have the potential to become great assets to benefit our goals.”

“Guests, eh?” says Xigbar, who has finally recovered from his bout of laughter and straightened again. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

“It was agreed, Zexion,” Saïx notes sharply from his seat on the other side of the room, “there is no need for new ‘members’ in this Organization.”

“Is there not? After all, half our number was lost in Castle Oblivion.” Zexion replies coolly. “There are Hearts to be collected and as I hear Roxas is currently out from the count. Not only has one of the assets that I brought the potential to collect those Hearts… if we nurture his gifts correctly now, we won’t have to scout for Heartless to slay for much longer. He will call them into the Worlds for us.”

For a moment, silence lingers between them as those words, their implication, sink in.

“You captured Riku.” Saïx notes tensely.

From Xemnas’ other side, Xaldin snorts. “That boy is no use; he lost the Keyblade to Sora already and even the witch, Maleficent, was limited in her ability to call on the Heartless. Why would he be any good at it?”

The question is, Zexion admits, fairly valid, especially coming from someone that hasn’t seen the boy handle the Darkness like he and Lexaeus had. The difference between their two encounters… that alone speaks for the child’s potential. When he answers, he keeps his eyes on Xemnas rather than to address Xaldin or Saïx.

“His Heart was strong enough to survive being cast into shadows without a body – to hold onto his identity without becoming Heartless himself. Nor did it succumb to the traces that the Superior’s Heartless left behind in him… he even absorbed that remnant with only the barest bit of guidance. I have never seen someone with such potential in commanding the Darkness itself.”

‘Not since Xehanort himself,’ passes unspoken between Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and him – they all remember those experiments they had done on Ansem the Wise’s newest apprentice in the deepest basements of Radiant Garden’s castle. And yet, not even Xemnas holds any control over Darkness itself… which just speaks to how volatile that power truly is.

“If he is as powerful as you say–” Saïx replies, not even voicing just how much he doubts all that Zexion is saying. “–then why would he relinquish control of his fate to us? He isn’t a Nobody, freshly born into his power, with merely his memories to keep him together.”

“Saïx is correct.” Xaldin continues, scowling fiercely. “There is nothing to tie him to us, and forcing him into obedience seems like a waste of time and resources. You should have killed him in Castle Oblivion.”

Zexion clicks his tongue, then finally turns his eyes to the other side of the room, where the Numbers III and VII are seated. “Such shortsightedness is unlike you both. The Key to controlling Riku is already in our hands… in form of our second ‘guest’.”

“You’ve brought Naminé back to us,” says Xemnas, taking the floor for the first time since Zexion’s arrival in the Round Room.

Zexion turns back to him and nods. “Yes, Lord Xemnas. I witnessed what her powers did to Sora while he was merely in the same castle as she. With your permission, I would like to have her use them on Riku… to break his memory completely. The resulting dependence on us will leave him thoroughly under our control.”

“Your control,” Saïx corrects him. “Don’t play coy now, Zexion. Your intention is to keep the boy under  _ your _ control.”

“Yes, I do… you should know what they say about too many cooks, after all.” Zexion replies, turning once more to the blue haired Nobody. “Though, I think you should know better than to question  _ my _ loyalty to this Organization and its goals… Saïx.”

‘I know what you did,’ he doesn’t say as he levels the other with a harsh gaze. He cannot prove Saïx’s involvement, his hand in Axel’s actions… letting Saïx know that he suspects with the weight of his eyes alone will have to be enough.

If either of the other three notices their byplay, they do not note it out loud.

For all that Saix has narrowed his eyes and seems ready to tear into Zexion – let him come, Zexion thinks to himself, certain of his own position – he holds his tongue when Xemnas lifts his hand to command them into silence.

“Zexion… during your time in Castle Oblivion, did Vexen involve you in the Replica Program?”

“As much as Vexen ever involved anyone in one of his projects,” Zexion answers. “I wasn’t part of his work on No.i, but I have observed his work and progress with the Riku Replica he created during our time in Castle Oblivion. Given time and his notes, I’m sure I can ah…  _ replicate _ his work.”

“There won’t be any need for that, for now.” Xemnas says with a shake of his head. “Concentrate on the Hero of Darkness and Naminé for the time being… and when he is under your control, have him work with Xion. Sora’s memories that she absorbed via Roxas… and Riku’s memories… together, they’ll bring forward the Keyblade Wielder that is most suited for our needs.”

Zexion bites back a frown at those words, but bows his head.

“It will be done."

By the end of the meeting, Zexion feels the exhaustion of the past days weighting on him like lead – but the sad fact is that his day is far from over. There is the girl that he has locked under guard in his own room and the sleeping boy in the room beside that to consider first and foremost.

The sooner Naminé starts to work on unraveling Riku’s memory, the better for them all.

He is about to exit Twilight’s View and take the glassy staircase down towards the living quarters, when all of sudden the warm weight of an arm settles over his shoulders and pulls him back a little, making him stumble in his step.

“Now, that was quite the show you put on for us, Mr. Zexion!” Xigbar declares while patting his back, just before Zexion manages to shrug him off. “I really like your approach on those guests you brought! When life gives you lemons, eh?”

“I merely seek to use any opportunity given to us to its fullest potential,” Zexion says, for one moment seriously tempted to let leak just how tired he truly feels right now… but no. Xigbar, for all that he used to be captain of Radiant Garden’s guard and trusted above reproach… for all that he is certainly loyal to Xemnas… he is too much of a wildcard to be trusted.

Yet, he thinks as he turns slightly to study the older Nobody from the corner of his eye, he will almost certainly need allies to support his bid to limit Saix’s rise to power within their ranks beyond his current standing.

Xigbar is certainly not the right person to ally with, but… there are others in the Organization. More specifically one other, whose loyalty to the Organization’s goals Zexion can consider beyond any doubt.

This is how, instead of returning to his own chambers, he finds himself knocking on the door of Xaldin’s rooms, once he’s successfully made his excuses to Xigbar. He almost feels silly when he hesitates, reminded of those bad nights more than a decade ago, back when he had been Ienzo, and in the care of the other apprentices…

Dilan had always been far less patient with him than Master Ansem or Aeleus, but nevertheless he used to find the former guard’s presence a comfort… and for all that those bonds between the original apprentices have been weakened by the past decade, Zexion can’t quite find it in himself to let go of them.

It is quite foolish, really, and yet…

He is torn from those thoughts when Xaldin opens the door, letting him enter in spite of the frown of irritation that graces his face. “It’s been a long day, Zexion. Why have you come?”

“To secure your support.” Zexion answers without a second’s hesitation. “As I reported earlier; Marluxia and Larxene turned traitor and were annihilated in Castle Oblivion. What I did not report was Axel’s role in this… he turned on Vexen and eliminated him, then later turned on Marluxia himself.”

Xaldin’s frown deepens, but he doesn’t say anything so Zexion keeps pressing on: “I may have no proof of it… but I have no doubt that Saïx is the one that ultimately guided his hand. Neither of them can be trusted as the backbone of the Organization that we created… so it’s in our hands to ensure the safety of our goals.”

“You want to use the boy as stepping stone to take down Saïx? That seems like an unnecessary gamble,” Xaldin says.

Zexion shakes his head. “I spoke truth at the meeting; I want to use Riku to speed up our progress on Kingdom Hearts – he has vast potential in his use of Darkness, if guided correctly. What I need right now is the time to make him into the asset I know he can be… without having to worry about Saïx’s schemes. I need someone I can trust to watch my back while I work… someone who can overpower both the boy and our esteemed Second-In-Command without any trouble.”

Xaldin stares down at him, and even though his expression is blank, Zexion knows he hasn’t won the other over just yet.

“I’m not Lexaeus,” he says after a moment. “You’ll need more than the bonds of our past to persuade me that this venture of yours is worthwhile.”

“Then come with me now,” Zexion offers. “Come with me to see the boy and Naminé… so I may convince you of their potential.”

* * *

Naminé will be the first to admit that she has no actual sense for time – she knows it passes, she knows there are devices that measure it in seconds and minutes and hours, even if she has never possessed one or met anyone that seemed to carry a watch on their person. 

She has no feeling for the passing of it, no idea how many hours it has been since Zexion had whisked her and Riku away from Castle Oblivion and into a world that is closer to the Realm of Darkness than even her former home and its everlasting night had been.

Still, it feels like an eternity has passed since Zexion had locked her into this room with no one but herself for company. There must be other Nobodies outside – she’d heard him give the command to keep the door watched – and in the room next to this one Riku still lies asleep, but for all that Naminé would rather watch over him right now, sit by his side and maybe hold onto his hand, she doesn’t dare to try to open the door that separates them.

In sleep, Riku will be safe from her and from Zexion, she tells herself, even though she knows that it won’t last. The moment that Zexion or anyone else from the Organization returns, the moment that they force her to change his memory in any way…

Part of her wants to reach into those chains – not to change them, but to just take a  _ peak _ because she only knows Riku from Sora’s and Kairi’s points of view, and she longs so badly to understand what drives their very best friend, to find out if he sees just how special he is to those that cherish him.

(She doesn’t quite think so, is almost certain that Riku must be doubting himself and his worth before his friends… or else he’d never have left Sora to face Marluxia alone.)

If she had her pencils or crayons right now, she’d probably draw the three of them on the beach, maybe in the middle of a race or mock-battle, or maybe younger, back when they had been children and there had been no gender differences for them to consider, no reasons for them to hesitate in sharing their affections with one another.

One, two, three children curl into a pile under the paopu tree’s shadow in her mind’s eye and Naminé can’t help but feel the emptiness in her chest ache. The only thing she ever wanted was for one of them to reach over and pull her into the pile too.

That, of course, is not within the realm of possible – because Sora will always remember Kairi, no matter how much she inserts herself into her place… and Riku too… no matter how deep into the Darkness he falls, even now that he bears the dark powers of the man in his Darkness… he’ll find his way back to his friends, and as he had made clear in Castle Oblivion he doesn’t consider her that.

Of course, how can he when they had only just met.

She has found herself a chair to sit by the desk, her hands dropped into her lap as she waits for something, anything to happen – she can’t overcome the Nobodies outside or in Riku’s room, or the ones that make up the rest of the Organization.

It hasn’t even been a day, probably, since she last was this helpless while Marluxia used her as a shield against Sora and though she had a taste of freedom when Axel had turned a blind eye and let her help Sora… in the end she is nothing but a tool, less than a puppet to them.

The only people who ever cared about her were Sora and the Replica and even that was never freely given…

She could make Riku care too, right now, she thinks absently. If Riku cared for her, if she pulled on those memories before the Organization truly forces her to do something that she knows she would regret, if she had her Heart–

Naminé flinches when a loud crash from beyond the door that leads towards Riku’s room snaps her out of those thoughts, her breath caught in her throat as she listens to the noises coming from the other side.

Another crash, a bang… then, for a short moment, silence.

The door between the rooms shakes as dark blue flames lick through the gap to the floor once, twice… followed by an eerie squeak as the door swings open after the lock melted away, and beyond it stands a tall splash of yellow, blue and black against the stark white, the color of death and nothingness that she thinks she might be starting to resent–

“Do you want to keep sitting there and stare at me, or are you coming along?” says Riku, his right hand curled around his sword’s grip while black-blue flames dance along the palm of his left.

“You should go… get away from this place,” Naminé says even while pushing to her feet to join him. “You can’t let the Organization get ahold of you, Riku.”

“What, and leave you behind?” Riku snorts, then declares: “Not a chance.”

The vehemence of his certainty startles so much that she can’t help asking: “But… why?”

Why would he risk his one chance to escape before the Organization can do anything to him, for her of all people.

“You are the ‘Key’ to controlling Sora, remember? I’m not about to let you or them do anything that harms him,” Riku replies curtly while drawing back his left hand and releasing his flames against the other door that leads towards the hallway. Naminé finds herself nodding – because of course it’s about Sora to him. Of course, it’s about Sora and not about her… and she… she can live with that.

Unaware of her thoughts, Riku fires another bout of dark flames at the door, forcing it to give in and swing open.

Before either of them can make so much as a step towards the door, Dusks start spilling through it and towards them. Naminé takes a step back to give Riku the space that he needs as he takes on the lesser Nobodies, cutting each of them down with two strong blows.

Then, a pair of the other kind of Nobody that Zexion had called forward appears, taller than the Dusks and – going by the grim expression that flickers over Riku’s face before he engages them – harder to fight too.

They fall to his blade regardless – though Naminé knows better than to let the tension that keeps her strung upright drain from her body; they are far from safe yet. Riku’s golden eyes are sharp as he glances back at her, jerking his head towards door.

“Time to go,” he says, his right hand still tight around his sword’s hilt.

As they run down the corridors, Naminé wants to reach for his free hand to feel him near, to feel the safety that his closeness personifies… but she knows better. Riku needs to be able to fight and she has to make sure that she doesn’t get in the way as he paves their path to freedom.

She ends up reaching for his hand anyway when he almost takes them down the wrong turn once though, shaking her head sharply – “No, not this way!” she says, before pulling him down the other path. She still remembers the turns that Zexion took them up and now that they have the chance to get away, she isn’t going to let that knowledge go to waste.

There is a warmth spreading through her the closer they make it to the exit – they have lost less time on battling their guards than she had feared, and it seems to be the Castle’s night cycle now… so until Zexion discovers them gone, maybe, just maybe…

She knows the sensation that is almost choking her, has experienced it before when Sora had come for her after her capture by Marluxia.

The sweet taste of hope on her tongue sours into despair when they take the last turn into the lowest area of the castle and are forced into abrupt halt by the Corridor of Darkness that rises before their eyes.

(They had almost made it.)

“Leaving so soon?” Zexion asks as he steps out of the portal and strides towards them, Naminé’s hands drawing up against her chest as Riku shoves her behind him and pulls ups his sword. “Just when I was hoping that we could still keep to our bargain.”

“What of it?” Riku snarls, every muscle of his back lined with tension. “Am I really supposed to believe that helping you regain your Hearts will teach me how to help the Hearts lost in Darkness? All while handing you an opportunity to control Sora? Please… I’m not  _ that _ naïve.”

“A shame indeed,” Zexion replies, his book-weapon falling into his hands when he lifts his left hand and turns it upwards. “You could have saved yourself a lot of pain, if you had just complied, Riku.”

“Oh, and you are going to be the one to deliver?” Riku asks, his tone hitting a mocking edge that almost has Naminé flinch in fear for him. “Better put your book aside then, if you are going to fight me for real.”

Zexion glances over the edge of his tome’s covers, his faint smile unpleasant in a way that Naminé has come to dread.

“Oh, I have no doubt that you could best me physically if given the chance,” he admits freely. “But then again… I never said it would be me that you’ll be fighting.”

Naminé gasps faintly at that, but it’s Riku who reacts just in time to push her aside; Naminé’s eyes widen when multiple lances suddenly rain down to where they had been standing just seconds ago, each of them embedding itself into the ground.

“So, these are the Witch and the Hero of Darkness? Neither of them seems particularly impressive.” a deeper voice growls behind them, and Naminé turns to see another Nobody advance.

His built is similar enough to that of Lexaeus, broad and tall, his long, braided hair falling over his shoulders as he twirls a sixth lance in his right hand before making a gesture with his left; a sharp gust blowing through the hallway as the other lances tug themselves free from the ground and rejoin their sibling at their master’s side to guard his back.

“Patience, Xaldin,” says Zexion. “They will each play their part soon enough… and then you’ll agree with me that they are worth the effort.”

“I’m not going to play  _ anything _ for you!” Riku snarls, and though Naminé can’t see his expression, she can sense his anger rolling off of him, his shadow darkening against the stark white floor.

“At least the boy has some fight in him,” notes Xaldin, his left hand closing around another of his lances as the winds pick up to form a protective bubble around him.

Naminé takes a step backwards as Riku charges at the tall Nobody with a yell, Darkness wrapping around him and teleporting him from that spot before her to directly above Xaldin, before he rams down his sword into the bubble of wind.

Her breath catches in her throat as she keeps watching the fight – Xaldin is fast, faster than Lexaeus had been, and even with her limited battle experience, she can tell that Riku can’t let down his guard for even a second if he wants to win this battle – but hope still burns in her chest, burns stronger with every passing second.

Maybe… if Riku wins here, if he bests Xaldin…

She cries out when one of Xaldin’s lances strikes down and graces Riku’s leg, causing him to stumble. The Guardian rises behind him, blocking the next attack as Riku limps backwards to gain some distance to his opponent, his free hand clutching over his heart.

His breath rags heavily and Naminé wonders–

“Quite reckless… this is the third time he’s called onto the Guardian since acquiring it just hours ago,” Zexion says near her ear and Naminé’s head snaps around to see him standing right behind her. “No matter how strong his control of the Darkness is… he will not be able to sustain it for long now.”

Naminé clenches her hands into fists and turns to look up at him. As much as she fears for Riku… she isn’t afraid of Zexion.

“He’ll endure,” she answers, calm and certain, because this is  _ Riku _ . If anyone can handle the Darkness, it’s the boy that Sora and Kairi both hold so dear. “The Darkness won’t get the best of him.”

“Maybe so…” Zexion allows, but there is a faint glint in his eyes that Naminé can’t help but dread a little. “But even if the Darkness won’t get the best of him, as things stand Xaldin certainly will.”

Gasping faintly at that, Naminé turns back to watching to fight, the empty spot in her chest aching because Riku is barely managing to defend himself at this point, even with the Guardian at his side.

“Xaldin will kill him.” Zexion notes, his words sending cold shivers down Naminé’s back and she turns back to him, her voice raised with alarm.

“You won’t let him,” she says with a shake of her head, making a grab for the sleeve of his coat again. “You can’t! You need him and Sora, don’t you? That’s why you need me!”

Zexion shakes her off, sounding indifferent as he answers: “Of the two of them, Riku is the less important existence. As long as we have Sora, we can compensate for his loss. If you want to protect him, you will have to raise his value to us.”

“Me? But I can only–” Naminé cuts herself off, paling when she realizes what Zexion is telling her, then shakes her head sharply. “No. I won’t go into his memory! I won’t break him for you!”

“Then he will die.” Zexion says with a shrug, his gaze turning away from her to watch the ongoing battle before them. “I suppose, that is up to you.”

She turns her head to glance over her shoulder, then turns fully, her teeth digging into her lip when she realizes that the Guardian is about to fall back into Riku’s shadow, that it won’t even be able to block the next attack, that Riku has already fallen to one knee, his left hand still clenching over his heart.

Two of Xaldin’s lances spin and hover right above Riku, poised to strike and if they hit him–

Naminé’s eyes squeeze shut, as she reaches out with her hand.

It shouldn’t be so easy for her to find Riku’s chain of memories, to wrap her mental hands around it and  _ pull– _

“Please  ** _stop_ ** !!”

The lances pull into stop mid-strike, but it’s Riku that gasps and turns towards her, eyes wide as he loses his grip on his sword. He hits the ground only seconds after the Soul Eater. His golden eyes are just as lifeless as the Replica’s had been when she had broken his Heart.

Naminé flinches at the sharp noise of Zexion’s book closing shut, and he steps past her without even acknowledging her, leaning down to check on Riku.

Her knees hit her ground as she senses Riku’s memory unravel before her inner eyes, sobbing faintly as she tries to rub away the tears that run down her cheeks.

Zexion straightens again, looking satisfied. “Now… this we can work with.”

* * *

It’s a silent procession that DiZ leads through the abandoned streets of Twilight Town – young Sora had attempted to fill the void with chatter after they had left Castle Oblivion behind, fidgeting in the way that most teenage boys do… at least until the King’s companions had shushed him at DiZ’s request.

As long as they are within the Organization’s territory of worlds, they cannot dare to be as loud and reckless as this boy is known to be, not while the witch is in their hands.

Tension runs high through their group as they enter the plaza before the train station, then the station itself, and it only drains a little when the King’s ears twitch once he spots the purple-golden train – certainly very different from the regular train that DiZ is used to spotting traveling around the town, and yet nobody seems to be batting an eye at it – that is waiting for them inside.

“That’s the train we need!” he says with a smile. “Master Yen Sid must be expecting us.”

From what little that DiZ remembers having heard of the King’s famed teacher – it feels like a lifetime since the King shared that name with him, and the Darkness has stolen many a memory from him through the years – he has no doubt that it is as the King says.

“Really? Even though we didn’t send word?” asks the boy, head tilting before he crosses his hands behind his head. “Your master must be an incredible person, if he can tell stuff like that, Your Majesty.”

“Well, of course he’s incredible!” says the King’s magician, chin tilted upwards with pride. “He was the one that taught the King to wield the Keyblade, after all. You better show respect when we get there, Sora!”

“Yea, yea, don’t worry!” the young boy says with a shrug, and DiZ barely suppresses the sigh at the show of careless impudence.

What a reminder of just why he had accepted mainly adults as his apprentices. Even Braig, for all his mischief, had known to show respect when necessary.

The King acquires their tickets and moments after their group has settled into the purple train, the doors slide closed and the train takes off. DiZ lets his gaze slide away towards the window and tunes out the way the King’s companions fuss over the boy.

There is a certain beauty to the way the colors of the sky change from the orange and red of Twilight Town into purples and then the deep blue of the night sky as they approach their destination – but DiZ only senses a mere echo of the wonder that he would have felt a decade ago, before his traitorous apprentices had stolen everything from him.

The repeated thoughts of them, even stray as they are, has him clench his hands tightly with anger and it’s only when the King touches his forearm that he relaxes.

“Are ya all right, DiZ?” he asks, frowning up as he pulls his hands back again. “Ya look troubled.”

“It’s nothing, Your Majesty,” DiZ replies with a shake of his head. “I was merely caught up in a memory; you needn’t worry.”

“Well, if ya say so,” the King relents after a moment of studying him – he won’t see behind the façade of his bandages, DiZ is certain, no matter how much time he spends searching. “Though, I’ve been meaning to thank ya! Without ya we would have never found our way here so easily!”

DiZ shakes his head slightly. “There is no need for that; it is as I said in Castle Oblivion: I am your ally against the Organization, if you will have me.”

“Well, from what I got, we’re gonna need all help we can get, especially if they really–“ the King cuts himself off there, his head turning slight to the trio in the back of the car. Given that he has never met the witch, DiZ is certain that he is mostly thinking of the other boy-hero.

“The fact that the Organization managed to bury its claws into the other young Hero is no doubt a blow to our side,” DiZ agrees quietly, though amends that he wouldn’t quite overestimate the boy’s importance in thought. It won’t do to belittle a loss that both the King and the Hero of Light feel so keenly, not while they haven’t quite accepted him as their ally.

“I promised that I’d get to his side,” the King says, head tilting towards the ground a little. “By the time I reached the castle, our connection had already been broken… I wasn’t fast enough. But I can’t give up on him! I gotta find a way to help him!”

“One thing at a time, Your Majesty.” DiZ advises calmly. “First of all, we will have to care for those three.”

He nods at the boy and the King’s men, and wonders… just what kind of help can they expect from the King’s Master? Whatever that wizard will be planning, DiZ just hopes that it will be a quick solution to the boy’s memory problems.

Sora has proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with after all… and DiZ would very much like to guide him against the Organization, especially since the witch and the other hero provide most excellent motivation for him.

The train pulls into a stop mere minutes later, leaving them to exit at the foot of a large tower – the boy gasps with excitement at it, asking the King’s men all sorts of redundant questions as they make their way inside and up the stairs. Though, now that there’s no longer any danger imminent, DiZ supposes he can be left to his excitement.

The King leads them into his Master’s office and towards the desk and the man that sits behind it, his men following closely behind him while the boy trails a little after, still caught up in all the sights and wonders.

The King’s men stop a bit behind the King, falling into deep twin bows just before the King speaks up: “Wise Master Yen Sid… We’ve come to ya for guidance.”

DiZ bows his head as well and barely suppresses a sigh when the boy doesn’t catch on until the King’s magician rises up from his bow to hiss at him. A little respect is sadly a little too much to ask from boys his age, DiZ is certain.

“Mickey,” the old Master greets his apprentice. “It warmed my Heart to learn of your safe return from the Realm of Darkness… even though you are still prone to bringing trouble before my doorstep.”

The King laughs at that, rubbing the back of his head before he straightens and turns back towards them. “Ya already know Donald and Goofy… but this is Sora, our new Keyblade Wielder, and DiZ… an ally against that Organization that seems ta be makin’ noise now.”

Yen Sid nods, his eyes only shortly meeting DiZ’s gaze before he settles them on the boy. “Young Sora, the stars have told me of your journey through the Worlds… and the plight that befell the three of you in Castle Oblivion.”

The boy startles forward, asking surprised: “Then you know about Riku and Naminé? Do you know where the Organization took them?”

The Master lifts a hand to settle the boy. “I fear, your friends’ fate is in their own hands right now… for the moment, you must focus on your missing memories. It is crucial that you, Donald and Goofy recover what was taken from you.”

“But how!? Is there even a way for us to get them back without Naminé? We should be looking for her and Riku instead, so that she can fix them!” the boy insists, fidgeting with impatience.

Privately, DiZ agrees with him – he has little investment in either of the children, but she and the other boy are both weapons in the Organization’s hands… removing them will weaken them without a doubt. Even if–

“Exposing you to that girl again while she is in the hands of the Organization is a risk that I fear we cannot take,” says the Master calmly. “But there are other methods to recover memories that were lost… for we never  _ truly _ lose something that is connected to our Heart.”

The boy makes another move to protest, but is hushed by the King’s magician while his captain of the guard steps forward: “Then, Master Yen Sid. What is it that we need ta do?”

“I will send you to the Realm of Sleep, where your journey will serve a twofold purpose. First of all, is of course to recover your memories. Second… by traversing the Sleeping Worlds and opening their Keyholes, you’ll be able to lead them back into the Realm of Light.”

“Is that truly wise?” DiZ can’t help but ask with a frown. “Sending them away when the threat of the Organization is imminent will weaken our position.”

Yen Sid’s gaze flicks over from the boy to meet his eyes again, and DiZ feels a wave of irritation wash through him even as he bows his head slightly at the wordless reproach.

Nevertheless, the Master explains: “Sending you to the Sleeping Worlds will put you outside the girl’s sphere of influence. From there out, it will be on you to recover your most important memories.”

“But what about Riku and Naminé?” the boy asks again, distress straining his voice. “How are we supposed to help them if you are sending us away?”

Before his Master can answer, the King takes a step towards the boy. “Don’t you worry, Sora! I made a promise to Riku – that I’d be there for him! So, it’s time for me ta keep that; I’m going ta look for him and rescue him from the Organization… and that gal, Naminé, too!”

“Don’t ya worry, Sora!” the captain says, reaching to touch the boy’s shoulder. “Ya can trust King Mickey!”

The boy looks hesitant for a moment, but then nods. “All right. I’m holding you to that, Your Majesty!”

“Show proper respect!” the magician scolds, but the King just smiles and shakes hands with the boy on their promise, before his Master clears his throat.

“There are rooms, beside this one, where you can spend the night to recuperate,” he notes. “Tomorrow, when you are rested, come to see me and I shall send you to Traverse Town… the hub world, that will lead you further into the Realm of Sleep.”

There is a bit of fussing before the King’s men manage to shuffle the boy off into the next room to sleep, but the moment they have disappeared, DiZ feels a faint spark of magic washing over the room… a safeguard to keep their further conversation from curious ears, no doubt.

“That was a foolish promise to make, Mickey,” the Master says with a frown. “You should know well that any chance of saving that boy might be gone already.”

“Well, I won’t know unless I try,” the King replies, confidence swinging in his voice. “I made my promises and I’m sure gonna keep them!”

“But how?” DiZ asks – as much as he dislikes Yen Sid’s approach to battling the Organization, he more than agrees that a frontal approach would be foolish. “You mustn’t underestimate the power of the Organization’s members. The boy and the witch have surely been taken to their stronghold by now… strong as you are, it will take more to breach it.”

“Your friend is right, Mickey,” the Master agrees. “We need more Keyblade Wielders to be able to combat the Organization and Xehanort properly.”

“More Keyblade Wielders?” the King asks, tilting his head. “But ya’re sending Sora away… and we still don’t know where ta find Terra and Ven either. And Master Aqua… I found her in the Realm of Darkness, but the Heartless drove us apart again when we closed Kingdom Hearts.”

“Then, I believe, it is time to bring her home.” Yen Sid says. “That new Keyblade of yours… it should hold the power to lead you into the Realm of Darkness. If you follow your bond, I’m sure you will find her… and with her help, we’ll be able to combat the Organization properly.”

“…And Riku?” the King asks after a second’s hesitation. “If I go after Master Aqua now…”

“The boy’s fate is uncertain… not even the stars can tell me anything of its course,” the Master replies. “I fear, for now we will have to wait and see what becomes of him.”

Then, when the King seems ready to argue again, his Master lifts a hand again to quieten him. “Believe in your friend, Mickey. If your faith is deserved… then he’ll be able to endure until we are in proper position to help him.”

The King sighs and nods, then leaves after a quick bow and goodbye.

“I’ll hurry the best I can!” he says, when he passes DiZ, looking up to meet his eyes. “Ya’ll see, Master Yen Sid is right! Together with Aqua we’ll stand a good chance ta fight that Organization properly!”

With that, he leaves.

“Then, I wonder,” DiZ starts, taking a step forward as he meets Yen Sid’s gaze. “Do you have an errand for me, too?”

“None of quite so grave importance,” the old Master replies, and only years of experience allow DiZ to keep his temper from showing at the casual dismissal. “Though, I hear that the citizens of Radiant Garden are working hard to rebuilt their world to former glory. I’m sure they would benefit from your guidance… Ansem, the Wise.”

DiZ freezes at the sound of his true name and epithet, but quickly smooths over his surprised reaction. He is probably supposed to be grateful that the Master hadn’t outed him before the King.

“I doubt that I would be much help to those people,” he says, hands clenching. “Not while my former apprentices continue to run amuck among the Worlds. I have a responsibility to stop them.”

A responsibility and even more so, desire. The thought and need for vengeance is what had helped him pull out of the Darkness and back into the Realm of Light… he will not forsake it now.

The old Master studies him with a frown – does he sense the core of DiZ’s motivation? Even if he does… it won’t matter. He won’t stray from his path. He will see the destruction of the Organization through.

Then, Yen Sid shakes his head.

“Go to your home world,” he says. “Your people will be grateful for your return, especially once they learn the truth of what transpired.”

“I very much doubt that,” DiZ replies coldly, then turns on his heels and leaves without another word.

Even if “Master” Yen Sid has no intention of involving DiZ into his plans… DiZ isn’t about to give up on the Keyblade Wielders he has kept out of the Organization’s grasp either.

No matter, who  _ else _ he needs to involve.

* * *

It is really an embarrassment just how long it’s taken him to find this place, Riku – no, not Riku, the Replica corrects himself – thinks as the Darkness parts before him and reveals the dark streets of a world that he doesn’t recall from Riku’s memories.

Everything is dark and eerie, enough so that it makes him uneasy – he doesn’t fear the Darkness, or anything really, because he is still the _ superior _ one between him and the Real Thing, but this world… it’s a far cry from even Castle Oblivion.

It’s perfect for people like the Nobodies of the Organization, probably. No one actually wants to live this close to the Darkness, after all.

He walks from street to street, eyes wide as he stumbles into horde upon horde of high-class Heartless that force him to fight them off, before he finally catches sight of the bright white walls of the Organization’s first strong hold.

The Castle That Never Was, he recalls automatically; Vexen must have fed him that information at one point or other before Naminé had–

The Replica swallows and shies away from that thought, the fragments of memories that he has of what they had forced her to do. It doesn’t matter what happened, it doesn’t matter that all memories that he had been given after that are fake.

He wants to protect that one person that matters. He wants to protect Naminé.

…And well, if he rescues the Real Thing while he is at it, then all the better, right?

Exhaustion already weighs heavy on him when the castle finally comes into closer view, but well… going back, he’ll have the Real Thing there to help him out with the Heartless, so that at least won’t be a problem.

There is no bridge between the city below and the castle itself, he notes, but he can probably just open a corridor into it, so that won’t matter, right?

The Replica lifts his hand, ready to summon the black flames of a Corridor… but they spring up before he can actually tug at the Darkness inside him, leading him to take a wary step backwards as a tall figure with long, bright blue hair exits.

“You have caused quite a commotion, down in the City, for a puppet,” the Nobody – no doubt another member of the Organization, given the coat he is wearing – notes coldly. “I hope that was not supposed to be a subtle approach?”

The Replica feels anger churning in his stomach – this guy is the exact same as Larxene had been, the disdain palpable from just his tone of voice.

“Who said anything about subtle?” he shouts, fingers curling until his copy of the Soul Eater materializes between them. “I’m here to get Naminé and the Real Thing back from you. If I need to beat you all for that, then so be it!”

“You forget your place, puppet,” the blue-haired Nobody says.

“I think not!” the Replica snarls before dashing forward, Darkness wrapping around him and the sword in his hands, then pushes into a jump–

A strong weight connects with his stomach before he can even touch the Nobody, forcing him upwards – then another strike hits his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. The Replica groans, vision swimming when he finally catches sight of the Nobody again, just as he dismisses the large claymore in his hands.

The Nobody just snorts faintly when their eyes meet and turns away, and the Replica’s eyes fall close.

“Take that trash down to the labs,” is the last thing he hears before giant hands grab his arms, pulling him up.

Then… Darkness.

* * *

> Report 03: Saïx
> 
> Zexion’s report confirms most of Castle Oblivion’s rumors to be true, though he has failed to make any specific mention of Axel’s fate, or of that of the Keyblade Master.
> 
> Locating him will be crucial for the Organization’s next step, even with the Hero of Darkness in our hand to bait him. Time will tell whether the boy has the potential that Zexion sees in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


	4. Act 01 – Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while – I have been battling some personal issues and haven't been able to bring any words to page. orz
> 
> But I got some comments on the last chapter recently and between that and the bulk of the Big Bang posting their own stories, I figured I should post the last chapter of what would have been my Big Bang entry. Unfortunately I haven't heard anything from my artist since September or so – at this point I just figure either she will contact me with her work or she won't, and I'm not going to let that stop me from posting anything anymore. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a chapter that I'm really proud of and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it!
> 
> Please, enjoy!
> 
> CW for this particular chapter: Non-Explicit/Off-Screen Character Death!

Ultimately, even Zexion can’t help but consider it surprising just how well his plan is progressing, to this point at least. Naminé’s progress on reshaping Riku’s memory – or what is left of it anyway – is, in spite of her earlier refusals to work with them, coming along at decent speed.

The boy himself, is nothing but a shell at this point, and with very little experiences to keep him together, knowing nothing more than the bare facts of what the Organization is and that he belongs with them.

It won’t be long now until he can be presented to the Round Room… and maybe, once Xion returns from the blasted mission that Saïx sent her on – no doubt, a move out of spite towards Zexion’s advancement in their ranks – he can start moving towards the next stage of the plan that the Superior had laid out.

Zexion isn’t entirely sure how he feels about  _ that _ – Xion is an appropriate vessel, no doubt, but… giving up on the boy’s potential entirely… insofar he should probably be glad that Saïx had sent her away.

It’s not a matter for now to think about though, not while he is breaking and reshaping the boy to their needs at least. The two charges he’s currently been settled with are demanding enough of his attention anyway.

Being busy doesn’t excuse him from reporting his progress though – unfortunately not to Xemnas himself, but to Saïx. Zexion barely suppresses a sigh as he enters the Garden – he won’t have to fear Saïx trying anything right out in the open at least, he is sure of–

Zexion pulls into abrupt halt when sees the second figure that is with their Number VII, tensing at the sight of a tall, lanky man whose fiery red hair falls back over his shoulder.

“Yo, Zexion! Long time, no see,” Axel turns, grinning carelessly as he brings up one hand up in a lazy wave – and Zexion senses the echo of anger burning in his own chest.

It seems that the long decade since the loss of his Heart hasn’t made him entirely immune to the lingering shadows of emotions. Zexion swallows them down to the best of his ability. Anger won’t change anything about Vexen’s death… or Axel’s role in it.

“So, I see you have made it back from Castle Oblivion as well,” he says, coldly. “And I assume, you brought us the Hero of Light?”

Hopefully not – for having Sora under Axel’s and by extension Saïx’s control would only hamper Zexion’s progress in purging the Organization from their influence. But well… it does seem like a logical explanation for Axel’s late return… no?

“Nah! The Keyblade Master was gone after that King showed up to help him with Lexaeus,” Axel says, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t see any point in chasing after him while he had backup like that.”

“So, you lost him,” Zexion notes almost viciously. “Lexaeus fought and died, and you failed to follow up on his sacrifice.”

Axel raises an eyebrow, head tilting as he crosses his arms. “It’s not like I told him to go fight the Keyblade Master.”

No, Zexion thinks as his hands clench. Because that had been him.

“He and you are members of this Organization XIII, united by our common goal to summon Kingdom Hearts – for which the Hero of Light is needed. What then, pray tell, is important enough to draw your attention away from returning from Castle Oblivion for yet another week?"

Axel’s jaw clenches and just by the way his eyes narrow, Zexion can tell that he isn’t about to get a useful answer from him. Saïx steps forward before Axel can say anything on the matter though. “The details of Axel’s mission in Castle Oblivion are not for you to know, Zexion.”

“That so? What a shame, ‘cause I can’t say I’m not curious about that either,” Xigbar’s voice notes from above them and Zexion turns his head just in time to see their Number II balancing himself upside down from the ceiling for a moment, before warping himself to Zexion’s side.

There is a lazy smirk gracing their Free Shooter’s face that makes Zexion a little wary – allying with Xigbar is a dangerous affair no matter when or what about – and yet he is grateful enough for the support, even if he doesn’t dare to count on it.

“You see, Flamsilocks, Mr. Zexion told us all about Castle Oblivion… and how you killed everyone’s favorite Icicle. It’s gonna be hard working with you, if any one of us has to fear being the next, right?”

“If either of you has a problem, take it up with Lord Xemnas,” Axel says with a careless shrug. “It’s his orders that I acted on.”

His frown draws up into an ironic-seeming smirk as he adds: “‘Traitors must be eliminated’ – isn’t that right?”

“Vexen was not a traitor,” Zexion shoots back, eyes narrowed. “We stood to gain much from his continued work–”

“Then you better not fail to carry his legacy, Zexion,” Saïx notes. “We all know that the Replica Project was Vexen’s pride after all.”

“If there is anything you wish to say to me, Saïx, speak plainly,” Zexion replies – there is no need for either of them to hold back right now after all, not when Xemnas is who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.

Saïx however, disappointingly, does not raise to the bait. “See that you continue your work with the Boy and the Witch so that we may put him to use. As you yourself pointed out before… we are quite a few hands short now.”

Zexion’s hands clench… but he knows better than to let his grip on himself slip any further. There is no good throwing about anymore accusations that won’t gain him any answers… and only serve to strengthen Saïx’s position.

“Haste makes waste, Saïx,” he says and turns away from the other two. “But if you are so eager to have XV join our numbers, then you’ll be able to afford a wait on my reports from now on.”

With that, he leaves the Garden behind, making his way to his chambers.

…Though not quite as on his own as he had believed, because he can only barely keep himself from stumbling when Xigbar claps his shoulder and falls into step at his side.

“Now, that was interesting!” he notes, almost amused.

“Rather, a waste of my time, I would say,” Zexion replies clipped.

Really the only good that came of this was the delay that he can afford to his reports – Xemnas won’t care and well… Zexion doesn’t care much for Saïx’s stake in this matter.

“Ya think so?” Xigbar asks, feigning innocence that certainly doesn’t suit him before laughing. “I would have thought better of you, of all the people.”

“As I told Saïx already–” Zexion answers, though now more tired than anything. “–if you have something to say to me, then speak plainly.”

Xigbar shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

“I’ve got no stake in this,” he says (and Zexion knows far better than to believe  _ that _ ), “but I do find it curious that Flamsilocks invoked the Superior. There is no doubt that Xemnas knew some of what was to happen at Castle Oblivion… and Flamsilocks’ mission for  _ after _ that.”

Zexion frowns as he turns Xigbar’s analysis over in his head. “If Xemnas knew and took the chance of sacrificing even us, who are loyal to the Organization, to the point where even the loss of the Hero of Light was acceptable… what was the true purpose of our mission to Castle Oblivion?”

“That’s the Million Munny question, ain’t it?” Xigbar says with a grin. “But I for one, am willing to bet one thing.”

“And what would that be?” Zexion asks, eyes sharp as he turns them onto his companion.

“Axel’s mission… and Xemnas’ secret; those are two sides of the same coin. So, whatever Axel was doing in the last week, it’s connected to the one person that Xemnas is invested in more than anything.”

Zexion’s eyes narrow as remembers another conversation he had with Xigbar on these stairs, breath catching in his throat as he realizes what their Number II is implying.

“That’s right,” Xigbar says. “Axel is looking for Xemnas’  _ other _ friend.”

* * *

His limbs feel heavy like lead, his eyelids even more so. He is so tired… exhausted to the point where he can’t even bother to try to open his eyes.

He can’t even say if he’s lying down or not – he can’t feel anything but the aches of his body and the enveloping feeling of some kind of liquid all around him.

It’s almost as though he’s floating.

Weird. How is he even breathing?

He thinks, he remembers a similar sensation though – it’s a fragment of a memory, of darkness, of the hands that had shaped him into form and a mixture of cold, sharp muttered complaints and the snap of a pen against paper.

Vexen’s tall form had been the very first thing he had woken to after his creation and the last thing he thinks he might have seen before Larxene had dragged him off to be changed. The knowledge of that betrayal still hurts, the idea that the one person that had made him, his father in a sense, would abandon him to have his will bend and broken… like he had indeed made a doll rather than a  _ person _ .

The hurt and the anger… both give him strength now, give him the energy he needs to think and retrace his last steps to figure out just where the hell he is. It’s slowly coming back to him – the encounter with the Real Thing and the fight with the Nobodies before the Real Thing had–

The Real Thing hadn’t  _ saved _ him. He had just allowed him to escape – all on his own, and really what’s the point in  _ that _ ?

So, he had searched out the Organization’s stronghold, hadn’t he?

He’d almost made it too before that scar-faced bastard had–

…Had defeated him with just one hit.

_ All right _ , the Replica thinks to himself as he slowly twitches his fingers and toes to make sure that he can actually move them. He is definitely leaving that part out when he tracks down Naminé and the Real Thing.

A moment later he finally manages to force his eyes open, narrowing them in order to bring the world around him into focus, barely able to turn his head and get an idea of where he is.

He’s floating upright in liquid, locked in some kind of capsule that’s so tight that he can’t even pull up his arms properly. Blasting his way out in his current condition… much as he’d like to, it’s probably not all that smart. He’d certainly call the Organization down on him… and it’s not like he can fight them as he is right now.

…Not that he’d have to worry about any of that if this liquid turns out to be flammable.

He’ll rest a bit longer, he decides and closes his eyes again. Just to gather his strength, so he can bust himself, Naminé and the Real Thing out of this damn place.

It’s a while later that the noise of a door sliding open pulls him out of the doze that he’s found himself in, squinting through his lashes to see who has come for him.

It’s the scar-faced bastard… and another Nobody, slightly taller with darker skin and steel-grey hair.

“So, this is the other functional Replica that Vexen created,” the grey-haired newcomer drawls, and something about this guy’s voice sends shivers down his spine. Somehow, somewhere in the jumbled memories and data that he got from the Real Thing… this guy is familiar.

Nevertheless, the Replica glares through the glass panel between them, tries to shout… but only air bubbles escape his mouth and he snaps it shut again and kicks against the metal walls of the capsule that keeps him trapped.

“Yes,” the scar-faced bastard confirms. “According to Zexion’s report, this particular puppet of his is supposed to be capable of creating a perfect copy, depending on the input data. It doesn’t have the same properties as No.i.”

_ Stop talking about me like I’m not a person _ , the Replica wants to shout, but only another rush of bubbles escapes his mouth when he tries, so he presses his arms and legs forward in an attempt to pry open the capsule.

“We may not have any use for that now… but it never hurts to have a spare,” the other Nobody says. “If Zexion fails to bring the boy to heel, the Replica will be a suitable alternative to work with.”

The boy… does the other bastard mean the Real Thing? What has the Organization been doing to him and Naminé?!

The Replica continues to strain against the walls of the capsule – he needs to get out right now, never mind who is in the room, no matter who he needs to fight! He needs to get them all out before the Organization can do anything worse to any of the three of them.

The Nobodies continue to ignore his efforts, the scar-faced bastard snorting disparagingly: “Keeping the puppet like this would be a waste of our resources. The last thing we need is for it to keep trying to break free.”

The grey-haired Nobody looks mostly amused, eyes never turning away from the Replica, who can feel his stomach sink more and more with every passing second that he fails to escape.

“Of course,” he says, energy crackling in white and black lines around his hand as he reaches out towards the capsule. “We do not need his Heart… only his shell.”

The Replica cannot even scream.

* * *

Roxas groans as the lights of his room automatically switch on to announce the castle’s shift from night to day cycle, turning to his side to protect his eyes from the unforgivingly bright shine that just dragged him out of some strange dream about the boy in red and his animal friends.

He’s dreamed about them a couple of times now, in the past twenty-four days since he had woken from his weeks-long nap – last night he dreamed about them fighting four-legged pots in Agrabah along with the guy that Xigbar had said was responsible for the city repairs.

Then the pots had become some kind of animal? Or maybe a Heartless? What a weird dream… though Roxas would almost prefer to go back to it over being awake.

Still, there’s no helping it, no matter how much he’d like to sleep a little longer… he needs to get up and out to get his assignment from Saïx… and maybe it will be with Axel. Or maybe, Xion has come back… just a few days ago he had heard Zexion complaining about her continued absence to Saïx while getting ready for assignment in the _Garden_.

This marks the eleventh day since he’s seen her, and – Heart to feel with or not – Roxas is worried now, certain that something has happened, but unsure what that might be. Though… Axel had promised him to prod Saïx about it… hopefully, he’ll have heard something at least.

Roxas is just about to exit his room to walk the way up to the Garden, when a Dusk swirls into being before him, bowing its head slightly as it whispers: ‘ _ My liege… the Superior commands all of the Numbers to gather in the Round Room. _ ’

For a moment, Roxas frowns down at the Dusk, trying to recall the last time he and the others had been summoned before Xemnas… the day Xion had been welcomed into the Organization. His memory of that day is a little bit fractured, though much clearer than anything that had come before then.

He supposes there must have been more since, when the news of Castle Oblivion had crystallised into more than just rumors, but if there had been anything since he had woken, he hadn’t been invited.

With a sigh and a shrug, Roxas waves open a Corridor of Darkness – he might as well make his way directly into his seat and see what Xemnas wants with them. Maybe, it will be news about Xion… hopefully not, because Roxas is almost certain that any news the Superior might share with them about Xion would not be about her well-being.

He is neither first nor last to arrive – Xigbar, Xaldin and Saïx are already in their seats, a weird kind of silence hanging in the air that Roxas can’t even begin to unravel. Thankfully, before he has to say anything, Axel drops into his own chair, leaning against his armrest as he waves at Roxas.

“Man, I hate how early the Boss Man always calls these things,” he says in lieu of a greeting. “A guy needs his beauty rest, ya know.”

“Well, Flamsilocks, I hate to break it to you–“ Xigbar drawls, sounding amused. “–but that ship already sailed a long time ago.”

“No chance for me to win myself a vacation at the Annual Organization XIII Beauty Pageant, then?” Axel asks, and Roxas resolves to ask him later what a beauty pageant is supposed to be. Another job? Like Heart Collection? It doesn’t sound like it…

“As if you’d ever win that one,” Demyx laughs from the other side of the room, the last wisps of Darkness disappearing as he leans back in his seat. “The Dusks would disqualify you alone on the mess you call hair.”

“I don’t need to hear that from you, Mr. Mullet,” Axel shoots back with a sharp grin.

“Betting on that slim chance of winning the pageant is an admirable show of character,” Luxord’s voice rings just before he, too, drops into his seat. “But I believe your face gives you much better chances trying for that vacation day by winning the poker league, Axel.”

“Like you aren’t just fishing for new opponents, now that you lost the bulk of your usual poker players in Castle Oblivion,” Axel laughs carelessly, ignoring the frown it earns him from Xaldin.

Before anyone can add anything more, Saïx frowns. “Hold your chatter. Lord Xemnas is about to arrive.”

The room falls silent and for a moment Roxas’ eyes fall to Zexion’s empty seat right next to Axel’s… how strange that Zexion is running late, especially if Xemnas is really about to arrive, considering what he remembers the other saying about diligence during their only mission together.

Before he can wonder any more, Xemnas arrives, both arms resting against his chair as he lets his eyes drift through the round, silence lingering just a moment longer before he says: “Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day.”

Roxas can’t help but frown a little – he remembers just those exact words, the echo of them from Xion’s introduction to the Organization… and his own.

He turns his head away from Xemnas to peer over his armrest and down into the space between his and Larxene’s seat… and indeed, between the seats stands a boy that Roxas has never seen before, though something about the silver shade of his shoulder-long hair looks almost familiar.

As though he can feel Roxas stare at him, the boy turns his head up and Roxas frowns when dull golden eyes meet his. Huh… had he looked similarly out of it, back when he had joined the Organization?

A hand falls onto the boy’s shoulder a second later – Zexion is down there with him, just as Axel had been at Roxas’ introduction, he realizes – and the boy flinches faintly before he turns his head away again.

“Number XV,” Xemnas introduces their new member, the boy stepping forward into the circle of their chairs. “Let us all welcome the Shaper of Darkness.”

The meeting is concluded moments later, though Roxas still finds his thoughts wandering back to the dulled look in Number XV’s eyes… and the fact that something tells him that their golden color doesn’t quite fit.

Axel is lost in his own thoughts as they walk towards the _Garden_, frowning in a way that doesn’t allow Roxas to even begin to guess just what is on his mind.

“It’s weird…” he says finally, just before they reach the _Garden_. “Number XV… I think I’ve seen him somewhere before, but I have no idea when or where that was.”

Axel’s face is almost blank as he looks down at Roxas before shaking his head and snorting: “Well, it can’t have been here, right? XV only just joined himself, and you don’t remember anything from before the Boss picked you up, right? It’s probably just a weird case of déjà vu.”

Roxas nods slowly, though somehow… something is weird about XV.

Axel slightly shoves at his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Enough about the newbie,” he says. “I asked Saïx about your friend. Turns out that Xion was sent out on a mission, but has failed to RTC since.”

“Huh? How come?” Roxas asks, tilting his head slightly, feeling something in his gut twist slightly with worry. “Shouldn’t her mission be already completed?”

“Beats me,” Axel replies, shrugging. “No use guessing; we’ll find out what really happened soon enough. See, today’s mission is you and me: we get to track down Xion and figure out what happened to her.”

Roxas’ eyes widen at that, and even as Axel teases him for asking for confirmation, a smile settles on his face, every earlier thought about the new member far from his mind and almost forgotten.

He has no doubt on his mind – they’ll find Xion and bring her home… and then the three of them finally can have ice cream on the clock tower together.

* * *

The summer breeze blows gently across the sandy beach of the Main Island, touching to Kairi’s skin like an invisible sheet of clothing, a shawl that she would wrap around her shoulders on festival nights, when the Islands celebrate the end of the stormy season or the success of the year’s harvest.

It’s a comfort, as familiar as the sand under her bare feet or the sound of the waves that gently roll onto shore, but it doesn’t distract her from the hole in her Heart.

She knows that Sora will make it back to her – he’s  _ promised _ after all, and Riku… Riku hasn’t made any promises and she doesn’t even know what has happened to him… the last time she saw him, he’d been a shadow of himself that had used all the strength he could muster to hold back the dark man from her worst nightmares.

Still, he should be fine, right? It’s  _ Riku _ after all, who, even strange and wild as he had been just before the storm had destroyed the Islands, had always been the most independent and responsible of them all.

That, and he’d always hated to be shown up by Sora.

Even so, despite trusting both her boys, despite her faith in the charm she had given Sora – “I’m making it so that if one of us gets lost, we’ll make it back here safe and sound… The three of us will always be together!” she had told Sora, and she  _ believes  _ it – despite the weeks that have passed since the Islands were restored, the last few nights have left her with dreams that make her uneasy.

Ever since coming back here, she’s been waking to the memory of white walls and the urge to twist the pencils and crayons that she isn’t holding – her talents have always run more along the lines of crafting than of drawing, so that compulsion is weird and foreign.

Then, impressions of Sora had entered her dreams, and at least the bone-gnawing need to see him is getting more and more familiar. Lately though, the dreams had shown her Riku – and the feeling as though she holds his life in her hands… an endless despair that leaves her to wake gasping and in tears.

It’s what’s driven her out here to the beach, to stare over to the where the Play Island looms in the shadow of the night, illuminated only by the moon and the stars.

She hasn’t been back there even once since coming back.

Kairi clutches her left hand over her heart, teeth pressed down into her lower lip – she can’t shake this feeling… something terrible has happened to Sora and Riku.

“Please…” she whispers, sending a silent plea to the ocean goddess to grant her blessing. “Sora… Riku… be safe.”

Far above her, a gleaming trio of stars watch over the Islands… two of them shining brightly, as one battles the Darkness all around.

* * *

> Report 04: Xaldin
> 
> Despite my initial misgivings, I admit that Zexion’s project is progressing smoothly – the boy has been left with all his skills and little will of his own. He will become an adequate weapon to counter Saïx’s advance in our ranks.
> 
> Much as I dislike Zexion’s penchant for the long game, in this case, it does seem necessary. No matter how far Saïx’s involvement in Castle Oblivion truly went, he has been given too much control of the Organization.

_\-- End of Act 01 --_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. :3
> 
> NGL when I started writing this story I didn't expect just how much I would come to enjoy writing the Organization interaction, like. I still remember writing Roxas' scene and being like. Well I have no idea how serious any of them are about the Org Beauty Pageant existing.
> 
> Is Axel just making it up for fun and giggles? Is it a real thing? I don't even know, but I'm actually leaning to latter because like, these guys spent nine years setting up the Organization, you can't tell me they don't have silly annual rituals like that.
> 
> Idek, I wasn't particularly invested in the original Organization before I wrote this fic, but now just… they are all such damaged bastards, but they remind me just how much I delight in writing villain group interactions because that is something that receives just so little focus is fiction, like. When you have a hero group and a villain group, you'll always see the heroes interact with each other and the villains interact with the heroes, but there is so very little focus on how the villain group interacts with each other. ;;
> 
> (Like, Kingdom Hearts is way better about this than some other canons I could name but, still. Give me villain drama and interactions!!!)
> 
> ANYWAY. |D;
> 
> Next up, we are starting into Act 02: Organization XV! In which XV/Riku is initiated to his work for the Org, Sora % friends start their quest into the Dream Worlds and Kairi decides that waiting is no longer good enough. Among other things! 
> 
> So yes. Exciting things are happening!
> 
> That being said, please, please, please consider leaving me a comment! I swear to you, there is some co-relation between comments and kudos and the likeliness of a speedy update. ;3


	5. Act 02 – Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, people, welcome to the second act of this ride!
> 
> I've updated the summary and tags to reflect on what is happening and what's about to come – the summary up now is pretty much the one that I made when I started to plot out this story about a year ago!
> 
> In any case, I hope you are ready! :3
> 
> Edit; sorry that I didn't put this up sooner: CW – Hunchback of Notré Dame-type issues! Meaning racism, slurs, ect.

He opens his eyes just after the lighting above him is turned on, the sign that he is supposed to be awake. That he’s supposed dress, then meet Zexion and do whatever the Organization requires of him.

If he doesn’t get up right away, Zexion will come to get him. Zexion must not be disappointed – after the past weeks of training with the older Nobody, he knows this.

Still, he lies in his bed for just a minute longer, just to run through the few other things that he knows for certain. The important things.

I: His name is XV.  
II: His mentor’s name is Zexion. Everything that XV knows, he owes to him.  
III: The Organization found him after he lost his memory. He belongs with the Organization.

His thoughts lined up like that, XV finds himself relax a little – he can’t remember when he started to count things off like this, when he had started to try to find relations back to numbers… but it’s made things easier… it helps him line up the fragmented pieces of himself.

He is Number XV, which is divisible by V into III (Xaldin’s number). Zexion is Number VI, which is III times II. The others… for all that he’s been told about them, he hasn’t really met the other numbered members of the Organization yet, outside that short introduction in the Round Room that Zexion had brought him to the day before.

He pushes himself up from his bed, mechanically going through his morning routine as he continues to line up the things he was told, that he is certain are fact:

IV: His lost his memory in exchange to power from the Darkness.  
V: No matter what his power is… he mustn’t be afraid of it.  
VI: There is a girl here, Naminé, whom the Organization is keeping safe from the Outside World. He has help them protect Naminé.

He wonders, if Zexion will let him see Naminé today – they have only spoken shortly so far and always in Zexion’s presence, but… she’d always seemed sad. XV wonders why, wonders if she is maybe just lonely.

XV knows he sometimes feels that ache in his chest that must be loneliness – he hasn’t dared voicing as much, but neither Xaldin nor Zexion are particular merry company. It must be worse for Naminé, who is always kept isolated and guarded by Dusks or Dragoons or Mystics.

There is a mission today though, he remembers Zexion saying as much after the meeting. His first proper mission for the Organization… and maybe if he does well, they’ll let him visit Naminé.

Probably not, unless he puts all his focus on doing well though, he thinks as he makes his way down the hall towards the preparation room that Zexion had shown him the day before. _ The Garden That Interweaves Light And Darkness _… that’s what it was called.

The first person that XV catches sight of upon entering the Garden is a tall Nobody with long blue hair. Saïx, he fills in from the descriptions that Zexion has given him of the rest of the Organization.

(Number VII. I and VI, or II and V, or III and IV added together.)

Zexion doesn’t like Saïx – he’s never outright said so, but… XV is certain of it. For some reason Saïx is not to be trusted.

XV stops at the entrance of the room and lets his eyes drift for a moment, relaxing a second later when he spots Xaldin, quickly keeping his faint, relieved smile off his face before he approaches the Number III.

“I hear Zexion is taking you out on a mission today,” Xaldin says, staring down at him. XV meets his eyes without blinking, and after a moment the Nobody snorts. “Don’t disappoint him, boy.”

XV nods mutely, Xaldin has said so many times before already. He knows that he mustn’t disappoint Zexion’s expectations. He can’t remember having disappointed Zexion before now, but… he knows there are consequences for it.

There have to be, he’s certain.

He sits down in the armchair behind Xaldin, back straight as he settles his hands on his legs. Zexion won’t be long probably and it’s not like anyone told him that he isn’t allowed to sit here.

If he isn’t, he will be corrected anyway.

The click of heels against the floor announces the arrival of another person and XV turns his head just in time to see a short figure, their face hidden by their coat’s hood. He doesn’t remember seeing anyone like this person during the meeting on the day before… so maybe this is the Number XIV (II times VII) that Zexion told him about?

Zexion had said that he would be working with XIV…

Should he get up and introduce himself? Is XIV someone he is supposed to trust?

Before XV can make up his mind about that, another person joins them in the room – it’s the blue-eyed boy from the day before. Roxas… Number XIII, according to Zexion.

(XIII is a weird number… like III or V or VII it can’t be divided, and yet it’s more important than those numbers. After all, Organization XIII is the _ proper _ name.)

Zexion had also said not to bother with him… they wouldn’t be working together.

Roxas and XIV spend a moment talking to Saïx – something about going on missions together – then, they are joined by a tall red-head, Axel… Number VIII. (IV times II.)

Zexion said that Axel is not to be trusted, that he has killed members of the Organization before. If Roxas and XIV rely on him… does that mean that he shouldn’t trust them either?

He keeps observing Axel and Saïx for the moment – they are the greatest threats – from the corner of his eye… at least until a shadow falls over him, forcing him to look up.

It’s Roxas.

XV tilts his head slightly as he endures the other’s frown and holds eye contact. For a moment, XV can feel his lips twitch up into a smirk, a quip caught in his throat–

(“_What̝́’́͢s͉̒ ̙̺͋̕wrȍ̻̦͑͋͢ņ̭̪̻̎͛͊̉͋͟g̨͙̻̟̱͋̿̐̓, S̶͓̗̓̃͝ͅö̴̭͚͙̠́͋͝r̸̫̪̔̅̈́â̸̲̜͕̈́͠͝ͅ? Cat cǎ̺u͙̇g̙̈ĥ͙̫̪̚͡t̼̥̏̐͛͢ ͓̲͇̎͘̚ỵ͖͈̈́̒̍ǫ̬̪̿̋̊u̡̘͔͋̓̊r̢͔̋͐͢͝ ̡̢̳̽͗t̡̰͕͋̎̀ö̮͍̔̔͟n̛͉̗̲̍͒g̠͉͓͆̽̆ũ̳̦͛͊͢è͈̬̞̈͋? _”)

He breaks away from holding Roxas’ stare abruptly to shake his head sharply. Somehow, he feels weird… like he should know Roxas already.

Like Roxas isn’t the right name.

Something isn’t right, something is–

A hand falls under his shoulder, pulling XV out of his spiralling thoughts. The feeling is familiar. Calming. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that it’s Zexion.

Zexion is the only one who touches him.

“Come along now, XV,” he says and XV already pushes up to his feet before he continues: “It’s time for our mission.”

He nods and doesn’t say a word as Zexion leads him into a Corridor of Darkness, staying silent through the entirety of their trip through the In-Between. There is no point in saying anything when he knows that any question he might ask now about their mission and the world they are about to enter is going to be answered in just a few minutes.

(One of the first memories he has since coming under the Organization’s care is Zexion showing him magic, trying to help coax out anything from his finger tips that isn’t the blue-black flame of Darkness that comes so easily to him.

“Patience is a virtue,” he had muttered then, and while XV isn’t quite sure anymore if that was directed at him, he’s clung to those words anyway.)

They arrive in the middle of a large bridge that leads up to an equally impressive castle – the bricks are dark rather than the stark white of the Castle That Never Was, and instead of the Nobody symbol, XV can make out the gargoyles that adorn the roof tops even in the dark.

In this world, the dark of a night is by far brighter than the deep black sky in The World That Never Was – tiny specks of light cling to the sky above, far too many to count. Stars… other worlds, XV realizes, after a moment with a certainty that startles him a little. Strange… he can’t remember Zexion telling him that.

(“_T̖́̕ͅh̦̔ẻ̜̻͌y̞̣͒͑ ͔̮͋s͚̕a̻̔y̻͋ ̻͌e̖͔̎̚v͚̍͢͞e̲̲͂͡r̮̓y̓͢ ̧̯̈̾w͉͒o͎̻͛͝r̯̚l͕̅d̖͗ ̥̊i̯͊͊ͅs̼̑ ͕̔ĉ̻̓͢o͚͋n͈͇͐͞n͋͜e͇̋ĉ̞t͍̱͑ẻ̯d͙͍̃̃ ͚ḅ̔̐͜y̙͂ ̲̖̓̌ȍ͓ň͍ẹ ̹͐g̨̢̈̚r͎̄e̦̋a͓͎͛́t̜̗̐̏ ̼̓b̚ͅì̘̗͊g̢̩͑͂ ̥͝s̫k̪̄ẙ̡̞̔. _”)

“Stop day-dreaming, XV,” Zexion scolds mildly, snapping XV out of his thoughts. Right, he needs to focus on the mission. If he does well, he can dare asking about Naminé.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers the first words he’s spoken since awakening, looking up at Zexion.

He is ready now.

“I suppose some distraction was to be expected,” Zexion sighs, his arms crossing lightly. “Nevertheless… remember that any mission you are sent on serves to benefit the Organization and will bring us closer to Kingdom Hearts.”

XV nods, Zexion has told him about Kingdom Hearts before. If they can summon Kingdom Hearts, the Nobodies will get back their Hearts… and maybe XV will finally…

Anyway, the mission.

Zexion leads him further down the bridge and towards the castle, explaining more as they walk: “There is a variety of missions that the Organization may assign to you, XV, and while I may be partnered with you for some of them, you may find yourself working either alone or with other members of the Organization.”

“It’s not within my control who you may be partnered with,” Zexion continues. “-but I trust that you remember who you cannot trust under any circumstances.”

“Numbers VII and VIII… Saïx and Axel,” XV answers duly – Zexion has told him this often enough already.

“Excellent,” Zexion says with a nod, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips as they reach the courtyard before the castle. “Then let us begin today’s mission."

“Today’s mission is merely training and a test,” Zexion announces. “We’ll take measure of your ability to control the Darkness and create Heartless in an environment where both are far more stable than The World That Never Was.”

XV rubs the gloved fingers of his right hand together as he nods. He has used the Darkness in small amounts during his training with Zexion and Xaldin before, so he knows it will come easily when he calls it.

It feels like sparks under his skin.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” XV asks. Using the Darkness in combat is one thing, he’s done it in training and that power had felt familiar, like well-worn clothing. What Zexion is suggesting now… it doesn’t evoke the same response.

It doesn’t feel like something he’s done before, or at least something he’s done often.

“Your command over the Darkness is unique, XV. Nobodies like I have a certain affinity to it as a result of our very nature; we can call upon the Corridors of Darkness and sense the Heartless to some extent.” Zexion replies. “Your capabilities are certain to surpass what any of us can do though; such is the nature of the power that you gained in exchange for your memory.”

XV nods – he’s heard most of this before, but he is certain that Zexion is about to get to the point of this exercise.

“We’ll start small, of course,” his mentor says. “For today, I want you to attract Heartless to this world and order them to stay.”

XV isn’t sure if that’s really ‘starting small’, but he isn’t about to question his orders.

He closes his eyes and focuses on his sense of ‘smell’ – he’s faced Heartless before, in controlled circumstances at the Castle That Never Was, so he knows what he has to look for. Their pure Darkness and their endless Hunger… it’s uncanny, even if it is a little weaker here than it was in The World That Never Was.

Still, the Darkness gathers at his fingertips, crackling faintly as he focuses it – a call, a command in a language that only the darkest of beings know to understand, that even XV can only speak in broken manner at best.

He can call them and force them into obeying him… he has nothing to fear.

(“_You’re s͕̀t̮͗upid.̡̐ Só̪o̪̬̒̔ṉ̙̀͘er͕͊ ̬̭̅̑͋ͅo̽ͅr̢̠̍͂ ͈̈l̤͛at̡̓̄ͅe͙͡r̼͈̬͋̀͌ t̹̪̳̏͌͒͜͝h̖͈̃͂e̙͓̭̱͒̏͂̆ŷ̙̺̩̉̋͜͞’̧̪̼͓̔̽̋̓͡ͅḻ̹̼͓̝͑͊͡͡l̖̙̩̲̝̂̀̅̕͞ ̧̤̱̜̺̒̌̄͑̈́s̬͚̳̎͌̔̽̚͟͟w̭̟̲͋̽̓̽͟͜͝a̝̦̼̳̓̑̔̽͜l̗̹͔̰̜̽̋̿̑l͔̩͉̱̲͋͌͌̌̚o̠̹͎̻̊̉̀͊͢͡w̯͉̫̰͎͗̐̾͛͂ ̱͙̞̺͐̅̕͡͡ͅy̝͎̪̝̯͊̅̽̚ơ̺̙̯̟̊̂̃̐͢ù̡͚̺̇̐̈́̚͟͜ṙ̨̼͚͕͉̂̈́̇͡ ͓̟͎͈̯̍͊̉͞͞H̘̠̗͊̏̏͋̋͜ͅê̢̖̞͍͊̎̇̅͢a̢̯̰̬̎̿͗̿͢͡r͍̟͈̗̝̍̾͑͞͡t͇̯̏̓͊͢͢͡͡ͅ _.”)

XV shakes his head faintly to shake off that stray thought, he doesn’t know where it’s from and it’s definitely not helpful in regards to what he’s supposed to be doing. He exhales slowly and closes his outstretched right hand into a fist.

Even without opening his eyes, he knows that Shadows have started to gather around him and Zexion, each of them spellbound by his command.

“A good start,” Zexion comments. “However, Kingdom Hearts requires the Hearts released by Emblem Heartless. Their scent differs by a fraction from that of the Purebloods you are used to, so look and call onto that instead.”

XV keeps his eyes closed and takes another deep breath as he shifts his focus to look for that other sort of Heartless. He can feel his heart beat steadily in his chest as he lets his sense of ‘scent’ drift, Darkness focused between the tips of his fingers.

The snapping noise that echoes around the courtyard when XV clicks his fingers even takes him off guard. He blinks a couple of times, frowning faintly at the lack of Emblem Heartless – they should have heard his call, he’s certain–

Zexion frowns like he is almost about to say something… but just before he can, the first Heartless materializes before them; a tall and skinny, clumsy looking thing that carries a Lance that seems almost as tall as the Heartless itself.

It’s called Lance Soldier, XV knows almost instinctively.

Seconds later, another dozen of Lance Soldiers (a total of XIII) materialize behind the first, each almost a little subdued… as though they are awaiting some kind of command. Maybe that’s exactly what they are doing, XV realizes. They are awaiting _ his _ command.

It’s a little unnerving.

“Excellent work,” Zexion says, settling his left hand on XV’s shoulder – and the contact is grounding. Something to focus on outside of his unease. “As a next step, tether them to this world.”

XV nods and focuses again, the Heartless will need a target if he wants them to obey him. He tilts his head up, frowning towards the right side of the castle. Somewhere in that wing there is a presence of Light, bright and pure. Almost familiar…

He doesn’t think much of it and suggests that light as target to the Heartless. They scatter around eagerly on the courtyard before slipping into their own corridors. They’ll reappear somewhere within the castle, XV knows.

He blinks again, then finally lets the Darkness slip beneath his skin again.

“…Will all missions be like this?” he asks after a moment, frowning faintly. The look on Zexion’s face is unreadable, and for a moment XV is certain that he shouldn’t have asked, that he should have just kept to himself–

Then Zexion hums, touching his right hand’s fingers to his chin.

“A lot of your missions will be like this – you are the only one in the Organization with this particular talent, XV. We are counting on you to attract and even create Heartless for Roxas and Xion to slay. Your power will allow us to finish far ahead of schedule.”

“And the missions that aren’t like this?” XV presses on. “What will I be required to do then?”

“Whatever the Organization asks of you, of course,” Zexion replies with a frown, then sighs. “Outside of creating Heartless, your missions will likely involve scouting newly discovered worlds or building on information that was discovered by other members of the Organization to further our intel about that world. Does knowing this satisfy you?”

XV nods, looking for things… that definitely sounds like something he can do.

“Any more questions before we RTC?” Zexion asks him, and given the praise he’d received after calling the Lance Soldiers, XV feels bold enough to ask about the one person he wants to see most of all.

“May I visit Naminé after finishing my missions? I know we are protecting her, but… she must be lonely with only the Dusks and her sketchbooks.”

Zexion frowns faintly at his request, then clicks his tongue.

“I suppose… isolation probably isn’t doing her any good. I’ll bring your request before the Superior.”

XV can’t help the faint smile that creeps onto his face as he follows Zexion back into the Corridor of Darkness that will lead them back to The Castle That Never Was.

It must have been noticeable enough for Zexion to comment: “That was not a ‘yes’.”

“I understand,” XV replies, and he does. It wasn’t a ‘yes’… but it wasn’t a ‘no’ either, and for now that’s good enough.

* * *

The Realm of Sleep is, somehow, not quite as strange and confusing as Master Yen Sid had warned… or at least that’s what Sora thinks. Sure, his clothes had changed since arriving here and there are Nightmares instead of Heartless for them to fight, but the journey through Traverse Town hadn’t been all that different to the very first time he had entered that World.

Well, except that he remembers that now, Sora supposes, remembers Leon and the guys and how he’d met and teamed up with Donald and Goofy. It’s progress, Goofy had said with a cheer after they had defeated the Hockomonkey along with their new friends.

“See you in Shibuya,” Neku had said after that, his smile small and true in a way that makes Sora’s Heart ache because it reminds him too much of Riku.

“Trust your friend,” Joshua had advised him, that one time he had slipped up and spilled about the fact that he just _ doesn’t know _ what had happened and if Riku and Naminé are safe, that he’s just so _ worried _ about both of them.

So that’s what’s Sora is going to do for now. Trust Riku. Trust the King’s promise to help him.

He’s floating above the next world with Donald and Goofy by his side – they don’t need the Gummi Ship to travel between worlds here and that’s about the strangest thing so far.

“Shall we, guys?” Sora asks with a grin as he feels the rush of anticipation fasten his heartbeat. It’s been a while since he’s really visited a new world, and he can’t wait to see what this one is going to have in store for them.

“Sure thing, Sora!” Goofy replies, a chuckle falling from his lips.

Donald is far less amused. “Don’t forget our mission from Master Yen Sid! We are supposed to free this world and try to find our memories; it’s not going to be as easy in a new world as it was in Traverse Town.”

Sora shrugs and refrains mostly from rolling his eyes. If he hadn’t needed his arms to keep his balance in float, he would have crossed them behind his head. “It’s going to be fine.”

Donald mutters something under his breath, but Sora shrugs it off and dives ahead, right into the next dream world. It’s different to every journey with the Gummi Ship, where he’s just behind the wheel and there’s a windshield between him and everything else during the journey from world to world.

There is nothing quite like the feeling of free fall, the gravity of a new world pulling him in as though it can sense his excitement to experience everything that the worlds beyond the Islands have to offer.

Behind him he can hear Donald quack a string of curses, while Goofy just shouts and Sora finds himself laughing, even as he zips by Nightmares that attempt to block their way. They fall easily to the Kingdom Key, even as Sora is forced to spread his limbs away to break his fall a little, so he can actually dodge the brick walls that somehow end up in their way.

Dreams are weird like that, he guesses.

Just before they manage to break through into that new world, the low ringing tune of bells echoes all around them… it’s a beautiful sound. The bells continue to ring, even when Sora’s feet touch the ground in the middle of a large crowd… though none of the people seem to pay any attention to the three newcomers that have just arrived.

That must be the work of either Donald’s or Master Yen Sid’s magic.

Sora’s eyes widen a little as he takes in their surroundings – the city they arrived at reminds him a little of Traverse Town… except for the very tall towers of the building that presides at the front of the plaza they just entered. All around them are little carts and tents, and the people are dressed in strange costumes, all of them laughing loud and wild.

“Whoa, I wonder what they’re celebrating?” he asks, almost breathless as he takes in the mood with a wide grin.

“Looks like some kinda festival,” Goofy notes as they struggle a little through the crowd to get closer to the stage, where a woman in a fiery red dress is dancing.

Sora nods, then yelps when the movement of the crowd shoves him forward and into the person before him: a hunched man, who catches him by the forearms in time to stop him from falling on his front.

“Ahh, sorry ‘bout that!” Sora exclaims, looking up to meet the brown eyes that peek out from under the man’s hood.

“You got to pay more attention, Sora,” Donald huffs from behind him, even though he ends up being shoved into Sora again. At least, this time he’s expecting the push.

“D-Don’t worry about it!” the caped man stutters, his voice sounding far younger than Sora would have expected going by the curve of his back. Weird.

But, since they have his attention, Sora figures they might as well ask: “So, we are kinda new here… what are you guys celebrating?”

“You don’t know? But you look all dressed up…” the caped man mutters, but then explains: “Today is the Feast of Fools… the whole city has come to celebrate! I’ve been wanting to go for years, but I never was–”

He breaks off as the crowd shoves them forward and right to the stage, where the woman in red has stopped her dance and has been joined by tall, lanky man in purple and gold, who announces: “Here it is, the moment you all have been waiting for has arrived! It’s time to crown this year’s King of Fools!”

“Oh, that sounds like some kind of contest!” Sora laughs, and surges forward to climb up onto the stage, but then falls backwards again; someone is pulling harshly on his clothes.

When he turns back, he sees Donald and Goofy holding onto him – former looking stern, while latter looks amused.

“Even if this is a sleeping world, you got to learn to respect the world order!” Donald lectures, to which Sora can only sigh to keep his lips from pulling into a pout.

…Though then again, considering that it’s apparently a contest to see who has the ugliest face and the losers keep being kicked off-stage by a goat of all things, maybe it was good that Donald and Goofy had stopped him from participating.

That strange punishment for being not ugly enough didn’t stop the caped man from letting himself be pulled up though, his smile shy as he pulls off his coat and looks down into the crowd.

“Here comes our next contestant!” the lanky man announces, then asks: “What’s your name, friend?”

“Q-Quasimodo,” the hunched man squeaks.

“I must say, yours is the most fabulous mask we’ve seen at the Feast of Fools in years!” the lanky man laughs. “But now it is time to reveal the face behind the mask!”

The woman in the red dress has snuck up behind Quasimodo, laughing lightly as she grips his cheeks to pull off… but there is no mask?

Sora blinks, just as surprised as the rest of the crowd as the lanky man catches himself and proclaims: “What a surprise; this must be not ugliest mask but the ugliest _ face _ of all Paris! Me thinks we found our King of Fools!”

The crowd laughs and cheers as Quasimodo is crowned and carried towards the middle of the plaza, but even though he seems happy and a little overwhelmed… Sora can’t help but frown a little at the scene.

“Are ya okay, Sora?” Goofy asks, and Sora nods after a moment, even though something about the way that Quasimodo is being treated just rubs him in the wrong way.

“Aww, he’s just jealous!” Donald teases with a snicker, shoving lightly at Sora’s side.

“No, I’m not!” Sora notes as he shoves back at Donald and puts his earlier thoughts out of mind. It’s not like anything bad is happening.

…Or at least not until the first tomato comes flying at Quasimodo.

“Hey,” Sora shouts, when he spots the guard that is laughing and jeering at Quasimodo’s shocked face, then shoves through the crowd when he sees him reach for the next vegetable. “Cut that out!”

To his horror, the crowd picks up on the jabs and jeers and before Sora can do anything to stop it, they’ve tied down Quasimodo and continue to target him with eggs and vegetables, in spite of his pleas for them to stop.

“Stop this!” Sora tries to shout, but his voice is drowned out, the crowd continuing their torment of Quasimodo… at least until the woman from earlier – her dress changed from red into a white and purple one – steps up to shield him.

Sora is about to surge forward to help her, defend them both if the crowd ends up acting up again, even though the woman – the old man that’s apparently in charge calls her gypsy? – does a great job holding her own as she cuts Quasimodo free.

“Silence!” the old man shouts at her angrily, when she calls him out on his cruelty.

“Justice!” the woman shouts into the crowd of people, who gasp with uncertainty. 

Goofy catches his shoulder and points to a point behind woman, where Darkness is gathering and taking shape: “Look Sora, Nightmares!”

“Mark my words, gypsy,” the old man growls, seething with anger, “you will pay for this insolence!”

As if to emphasize his words, the Nightmares – a pair of Tama Sheep, that have rolled in on themselves as though they are armadillos rather than sheep – bounce off the ground and twirl in the air above Quasimodo and the woman for just a second–

Sora doesn’t even need to turn to Goofy to know that the other is aware of his plan, he just jumps up and towards the other, letting Goofy launch him over to the middle of the plaza with his shield.

He rolls into a flip, both hands around the Kingdom Key’s grip with barely a thought and a shout ripping out of his throat as he slays both of the Tama Sheep with a single blow.

For a moment, silence reigns over the plaza.

Then, a murmur passes through the crowd. (“Did you see that? Wasn’t that a… monster?”)

More Nightmares appear – one of them large and looking exactly like an elephant, and that’s when the shouting starts as the people in the crowd attempt to get away.

At least that means there’ll be more space for fighting, Sora thinks and watches the Nightmares from the corner of his eye even as he turns to Quasimodo and the woman. “You guys need to go and find shelter! It’s not safe here!”

“Shelter?” the woman asks, frowning like she doesn’t like the idea of hiding away at all.

“W-we can go to the church,” Quasimodo whispers, before he pushes himself up to his feet. “Notré Dame will grant us sanctuary.”

“Then go there!” Sora says with a nod. “In the meantime, my friends and I will take care of this!”

The woman still looks torn, but then glances down at Quasimodo, before nodding at Sora.

“All right, kid,” she sighs, then takes Quasimodo’s hand. “Let’s go, big guy.”

Sora can’t help a small smile as the two of them run towards the twin towers at the head of the plaza. Far away, he can hear the old guy shout for his guards to go after ‘the gypsies’, even though one of them protests and points out the monsters.

At his side, Donald and Goofy have drawn their weapons, and Sora’s smile widens into a grin as he flips the Kingdom Key and finally pays full attention to the enemies before them.

“Let’s rumble, guys!”

* * *

It's only with great reluctance that Kairi had pulled herself away from the beach and the sight of the Play Island after her dream; only the night watch at the docks, established after Sora’s and Riku’s disappearance in wake of the Storm, keeps her from rowing out right then and there.

Now, in the early morning of a weekend day, there is nobody at the docks to stop her from taking a boat out to the other island. It feels like it has been an eternity since she last rowed out there, even though it’s been barely more than a month for everyone else since the Storm.

Nobody here knows about the time they lost to the Darkness. 

Nobody, except Kairi.

Impatience burns in her veins as she puts all her strength into pushing through the water with her paddles, her lips pressed into a narrow line. If there are any answers, any way to get back to the Outside World and to her boys, to be found anywhere… it’s on the Play Island.

Her breath is ragged and heavy by the time she’s reached the Play Island – she’s probably made a record time, by her own standards – but Kairi wastes no time to even catch her breath, not when she’s so close to her objective. The moment her boat is securely tied to the dock, she makes for the Secret Place.

She pays the burning sensation in her arms no mind when she reaches the door within, teeth digging into her lip as she pounds against it with all her strength.

“Please, just _ open_!”

It sounds more like a whisper to her ears, but going by the way her throat hurts, she must have been screaming.

The door is utterly unresponsive to her plight and pleas.

At some point her legs give out under her, and Kairi slides to her knees while still knocking her right fist against the wood of the door. She doesn’t even notice her own tears until they drip off her jaw and disappear into the cloth of her skirt.

Eventually, she lets her hands slide down, leaning only her forehead against the wood as bitter despair swirls in her gut. Her boys are somewhere out there, fighting light knows what or who… they are out there and need _ help_.

But then, even if she made it back to the Outside World, even if she managed to find Sora or Riku… what good would she be to them?

“You can’t go!” Sora had told her, back then, before she had given him her charm – with such certainty that it still _ hurts _ even though hurting her certainly had never been anything Sora had wanted. He had been right then, and nothing about her has changed since – she still can’t fight, still would only be a burden, but–

“I just want to keep you safe too…” Kairi whispers, not even sure if she means Sora or Riku. They are both important and even as far away as they are, she knows they are both hurting with a bone-deep certainty that is almost a little scary.

Time is meaningless to her as she stews in those thoughts and her own uselessness. Kairi has never been one for regrets, but never before she’d wished so much that she had demanded that her boys teach her the sword too, when they had been younger, or at least once their plans to leave the Islands had become more than just whispered what-ifs.

By the time she finally manages to pull herself upright to stumble out of the Secret Place, the sun is already dipping low and the horizon is colored orange and red. At any other day, the way the colors play in the ocean water would have made her smile, but today she’s feeling too drained to pay attention to anything but to the way her Heart throbs and–

A yelp escapes her as her foot catches on something hard that’s lodged into the sand – a stone? – and sends her stumbling forward and into the sand. Kairi shakes her head for a moment, then turns frowning back over her shoulder.

Her eyes widen when she catches the gleam of the sun reflecting off rounded metal. It hadn’t been a stone that she had stumbled over…

She turns hastily on her knees and starts to shove aside the sand that is hiding away–

“A Keyblade…” Kairi whispers breathlessly when her find is revealed.

It looks older than Sora’s Kingdom Key, in some ways more regal… the white guard a little thicker and the blade itself longer. She swallows as she picks it up and pushes to her feet again, warmth sparking through her fingers and her hand, up her arm until it spreads through her entire body.

She’s never held a weapon before – the wooden toy swords that Sora and Riku used to train with certainly don’t count; they aren’t _ magical _ not like the Keyblade in her hand. Maybe… she realizes with a start, maybe it can lead her to her boys.

Maybe, if she uses it on the Door in the Secret Place–

“Kaaairii!”

Kairi startles at the drawn-out sound of her name, her grip around the Keyblade loosening a little, then she whips her head back around to stare at her suddenly empty hand. 

Had she just imagined the Keyblade?

“Kairi!” Selphie calls again, while jogging down the docks and jumping down into the sand. “Is this where you’ve been all day?! We were worried; your father’s got half the village looking for you!”

“I–” Kairi frowns at how dry her throat is – though considering that she’s just spent the whole day here without drinking or eating anything… it’s probably not that surprising. 

More importantly, where has the Keyblade gone? She couldn’t have made it up, she knows she’d held–

She snaps out of that spiralling train of thoughts when Selphie reaches her, and gently grips her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” she asks, concern openly visible on her face.

“I–” Kairi tries again, then takes a breath and clears her throat. “Yea, sorry. I’m fine. I just needed to spend some time here to clear my head.”

Selphie frowns at her, clearly not ready to believe her.

“It’s okay to mourn them, you know,” she says after a moment, taking Kairi’s hand gently into hers.

Kairi stares at her, somewhat uncomprehending.

“You were really close to Sora and Riku, after all,” Selphie continues, her voice soft, but Kairi is still fixated on what she had said before. Sure, the rest of the Islands’ population has been somewhat tiptoeing about the issue around her, but they couldn’t be thinking–

Selphie continues, unaware of her thoughts: “Nobody thinks that it’s your fault that they went out and were–”

“They are not _ dead _!” Kairi burst out as she pulls her hand out of Selphie’s grip and stumbles to her feet. “I know, they aren’t–”

The slightly pitying look on Selphie’s face stops her in her tracks, even as she shakes faintly and she feels tears prickling at the corners of her eyes again.

“…Let’s go back.” Selphie says after a moment, and Kairi just nods mutely. Without the Keyblade there is nothing left for her, here.

It’s only later – after her father has delivered an one-hour-lecture that she hadn’t even really listened to, and she’s retreated to her room – that she realizes that the tingling sensation under her palm’s skin isn’t just residue sand.

Kairi licks over her dry lips before stretching out her hand slowly, fingers curling as she concentrates on that prickle under her skin, then gasps when the Keyblade appears in a swirl of small lights and falls down into her hand.

She hadn’t imagined it after all.

“Tomorrow…” she whispers softly, as she curls both hands around the grip of the Keyblade and pulls it close to her chest. “Tomorrow, I’ll open that door.”

She’s going to find her boys.

* * *

Xion feels anxious energy building in her gut as she approaches the Garden to receive her mission for the day – it’s been four days since she and Roxas have started to team up and she can feel her nerves flaring up whenever she steps under Saïx’s gaze.

She takes a deep breath just before stepping out of the hallway and into the gathering area of the Garden; if she lets her anxiety show, Saix will definitely discover that _ something _ is up, maybe even that she can’t use her Keyblade and if he finds out–

If they turn her into a Dusk and–

Fiercely shaking her head, Xion steels herself and steps into the light; nothing is going to happen. Axel and Roxas won’t let it happen, she’s sure. They are friends after all.

But she certainly needs to regain her Keyblade soon.

There are already other people in the Garden – Saïx, of course, and Xaldin, who has claimed one of the couches… and by the window she can stand a figure that’s closer to her own height, silver hair pushing past his shoulders. His back is turned to the rest of the room as he stares out into the Darkness of The World That Never Was’ endless night.

It’s the Number XV.

Xion has only heard about him from Roxas, who had called XV a weirdo when they had met with Axel at the clocktower the day before and wondered why XV didn’t have a name like the rest of them. Axel had been oddly quiet during that particular discussion, she recalls and looking at XV now, Xion can’t help but feel a little curious.

There’s something almost familiar about him… though Xion definitely hasn’t talked to him before. Maybe… maybe she knew him _ before _…

She is almost about to approach the windows herself, when she hears footsteps echo from the hallways behind her, her head turning just in time to see Roxas approach.

“Good morning, Roxas!” she greets him with a faint smile.

Roxas returns it, and his calm and confidence help with the anxious knot that still lingers in her gut. “Morning, Xion. Ready to get going?”

She takes another deep breath and nods.

‘Time to face the music again,’ she thinks, and turns towards where Saïx is immersed into the mission notes on his clipboard.

He barely spares them a glance when they approach, eyes lingering first on Roxas, then on her for just a moment before he says: “I need you to work separate missions today.

Xion feels her stomach fall down towards her knees and she can hardly process Saïx’s next words.

“There is a group of Heartless for you to fight in The Beast’s Castle, Roxas. Xion will stand by to await further orders from–”

It must be the ones that they had found out about at yesterday’s recon – a group of Heartless gone wild and targeting someone named Belle in the castle. Someone that the castle’s master, the beast that they had found, had wanted to protect.

“No, wait!” Roxas interrupts him, faint panic lacing his voice. “If that’s about that rumor that we reported about yesterday – shouldn’t Xion and I fight together? I’m not sure if I can take them down by myself if even that Beast had trouble with them!”

“Roxas…” Xion whispers faintly, before biting at her lower lip.

“Are you children or members of the Organization XIII?” Saïx asked clipped, and Xion can see the irritation burning in his golden eyes. “These orders are neither voluntary, nor to be questioned. Now, get going–”

“Oi, oi… aren’t you being a little harsh there?” a voice – Axel! – drawls from behind them, and Xion finds herself relaxing just a little as his hand falls onto her shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. Axel is going to help them… he managed to convince Saïx to let them work together in first place, after all.

“Besides, these kids are still pretty wet behind the ears–“ Axel continues, the playfulness dropping from his tone. “–and it’s not like we should risk losing either of them, no?”

Saïx studies all three of them, then reaches up to rub at the temples and sighs – and Xion does her best to keep from showing her hopefulness on her face even though it looks like Saïx is caving…

“Fine,” he says, finally. “But this is the last time. Starting tomorrow, Roxas will do his own missions and Xion will be moved into a new position under Zexion’s purview.”

Xion lifts her head slightly, frowning as she wonders about his words. After all… a new position? With Zexion? What is that supposed to mean?

But before she can say anything to question those words, Roxas is already nodding eagerly. “Of course, thank you! We won’t disappoint!”

“You better not,” Saïx snorts, crossing his arms. “The Organization has invested a lot with you both, after all. Now, do your preparations and then go off already. We have wasted enough time here already.”

She nods slowly, then turns to Roxas who is grinning faintly.

“Come on,” he says. “I need to buy a couple of potions from the Moogle, but then we can go.”

“All right,” Xion says, relieve sinking into her bones. They have bought her another day… one more day to regain her ability to summon her Keyblade.

She takes a few steps away from Saïx, settling against the wall next to Axel as she waits for Roxas to finish his preparations.

“I can’t help you beyond this,” Axel says quietly when Xion looks up at him, and she nods firmly. She knows that it’s all on her now.

“I know. I’ll get it back today,” she whispers back, her hands clenching. No matter what… she needs to regain her Keyblade on this mission.

“Xion!” Roxas, now finished with the moogle, calls. “Are you good to go?”

She nods at him, smiling. “Yeah, I am. Let’s go.”

Just as they head into the Corridor of Darkness, she feels that prickling sensation of someone watching her… so Xion turns her head, just in time to meet the golden eyes of XV, who is staring right at her. Then the Darkness swallows them, and Xion can’t help but sigh with relief.

Something about XV… something about that almost void look in his eyes… it unnerves her.

By the time that they reach the Beast’s Castle she’s put their newest member entirely out of her mind, her focus now centered on their mission… and her missing Keyblade.

“So, do we have any information about what kind of group of Heartless we are looking for?” she asks when she sees Roxas shove the mission papers into the pocket of his coat.

“It’s supposed to be about a dozen Lance Soldiers,” Roxas answers, frowning faintly. “I wonder how Saïx knows that; it’s not like we got a look on them yesterday…”

Xion shrugs helplessly – sometimes, it seems like Saïx knows _ everything _, which really makes up two-thirds behind her fear of discovery. It seems like a miracle that he doesn’t know about her Keyblade yet… or that he hasn’t said anything, if her does.

Roxas shakes his head firmly before turning to her, a serious glint in his eyes. “More importantly… your Keyblade! We need to find a way to get it back!”

Xion swallows and nods – today is the last chance – then stretches out her hand, focusing on that tingle beneath her skin that she used to feel ever since she first summoned the Keyblade, that has somehow moved beyond her reach…

For just a second, she thinks that she can grasp at it, but–

“It’s no use,” she sighs, and pulls her hand back, turning it so she can stare at her palm. “It’s like something is blocking me from calling it. Like I have no control at all…”

“Then…” Roxas starts, humming faintly before flicking his wrist as he summons his own Keyblade – and it hurts Xion just a little to watch just how easy that comes to him. “…what if you tried to control mine?”

The suggestion alone startles Xion, warmth spreading in her chest at the gesture alone.

“I guess, it’s worth a try,” she nods, taking Roxas’ Keyblade into her hands. The grip is comforting in her hands, warmth seeping into her skin even through her gloves. She swings it once, twice… and sighs with relief when it stays in her hands, before she nods at Roxas.

“I think, I can control it,” she says, then frowns when she realizes… “But what about you?”

After all, Roxas’ control over elemental magic is… well, not really comparable to her own.

“I guess, I’ll improvise…” Roxas shrugs, then perks up as he picks up a large, uneven branch from the ground. “I’ll just use this for now!”

“Roxas, that’s a stick!” Xion exclaims, giggling a little before sobering again. “It won’t be any use against the Heartless… maybe I should just–”

“No way!” Roxas protests immediately. “You need the Keyblade more than me right now. I’ll be fine, don’t worry!”

Reluctantly, Xion tightens her grip around Roxas’ Keyblade, then nods. They can do this.

“Okay, but try to stay behind me,” she says, then steps away to lead them towards the secret passage that Roxas had discovered during his first mission in this world. “Let’s go find those Heartless.”

They climb through the roof into the main hall of the castle and for a moment, Xion frowns… there are no barriers sealing the other wing of the castle off.

“How about we starting looking for them over there?” Xion asks, nodding to staircase that leads up to the right side of the castle.

Roxas nods and together they sneak up the stairs and then along a hallway that is lined with suits of armors holding all kinds of weapons and shields.

“You should take this with you!” Xion whispers, nodding at one of the armors that is brandishing a large shield. “Then you can defend yourself better, at least.”

“Well, thanks for that vote of confidence,” Roxas whispers back, mock-offended by her words. But even if he had really taken offence to them… Xion wouldn’t care, she thinks. She just wants her friend to be safe.

Especially, when the small group of Shadows and Bad Dogs that turns up around the next corner proves her point – Roxas really is no good while relying on just elemental spells and that stick he had picked up deals only very little damage to their enemies.

“Okay, maybe you were onto something…” Roxas admits after Xion collects the Heart of the last Bad Dog, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, before returning to that suit of armor with the shield, struggling a little to get it free before hefting it to his arm.

“But I’ll keep sticking it by my stick!” he says, while waving that branch, and Xion laughs quietly at how serious and determined he looks for a second, before he too cracks a smile. She almost wishes Axel could see him and share this laugh with them… once the mission is complete, she’ll have to tell him.

They’ve made it just a little further down the corridor when Xion hears people arguing; one of the voices sounds familiar from their last time in this castle, she realizes as she and Roxas hide away behind one of the pillars.

“Mademoiselle Belle, please!” says the talking candelabra from their last recon mission. “It’s not safe to be out in the hallways right now.”

“Indeed! The Master ordered us to keep you in your room until those Heartless that keep plaguing the East Wing are dealt with,” a different voice notes – a talking clock of all things, Xion realizes as she peaks around the corner to catch a glimpse of the servants… and that Belle person they keep talking about.

She’s a human, Xion realizes startled – a petite woman in a blue and white dress, that is currently clutching tightly at a mob with one hand while the other is braced against her hip.

“Well, I would think that all of you know me better than this by now,” Belle says with a frown. “The Beast was injured the last time I saw him… and none of you can do much about the Heartless just by yourselves. So, I’m not going to just sit by and let all of you protect me. I can fight too.”

“But Mademoiselle, please understand!” the candelabra pleads. “We would all be devastated if something were to happen to you! The Master most of all!”

Something in Belle’s face softens as she crouches down towards the candelabra and the clock. “And it would be the same for me. Please, understand that too.”

Neither of the servants seems to know anything to reply to that at the first moment, but then the candelabra sighs: “Very well, Mademoiselle. But please, allow us to accompany you into this battle!”

Belle nods, then turns away to walk further down the hallway, with both of the servants in tow. Xion presses herself back into the corner behind the pillar as they pass them by, holding her breath for a moment to make sure that they won’t be spotted, then waits until they’ve turned the corner to release it.

“We should follow them,” Roxas whispers, grip tight around his stick and shield, and Xion nods at him before taking the lead. She isn’t going to let anything happen to her friend, definitely.

She is just about to exit down into the castle’s entrance hall when a shout echoes up towards their hallway, and the sounds of battle echo through the castle. For a moment, Xion bites at her lower lip – they shouldn’t risk discovery, but letting Belle and the servants be overwhelmed by the Heartless?

That doesn’t seem right either, she decides, grip tightening around the Keyblade as she rushes forward into the entrance hall, vaulting over the banister and right into the crowd of Lance Soldiers that is attacking the castle’s residents.

Well, at least they’ve found their targets at the same time, she thinks as she slashes the Keyblade down at the first one of them with a shout.

“W-Who are you?!” the clock exclaims as Roxas joins the battle right behind her, batting his stick at the Heartless. “How did you enter this castle? I demand–”

“Roxas, watch out!” Xion shouts, ignoring the clock’s demands in favor of focusing on the battle and the Lance Soldier that just launched itself from the floor, holding tightly onto its lance as it aims itself at Belle and the servants.

“Don’t worry!” Roxas shouts back and pulls up his shield as he jumps to intercept that Lance Soldier, a yelp escaping him as the Heartless collides into the shield, denting it to the point where it almost looks folded in half. For a second Xion turns away to take down another of the Heartless, but then she hears the crunching noise of breaking wood and–

It’s Roxas’ stick, she realizes when she catches a glance of the pieces on the floor. Roxas has lost his only weapon, has nothing but that dented shield and his meager magic skills to defend himself with, and the Heartless are boxing him into a corner.

“Let me help!” Belle calls as she cracks down her mob at one of the remaining Heartless. “We’ll fight together!”

Xion turns around, hand tight around the Keyblade as she blocks another Lance Soldier from joining the circle that has formed around Roxas, Belle and the servants. But even though she is keeping three of them at bay, the remaining six are teaming up on the others and Xion knows, she can’t defeat the whole group in time, she can’t help Roxas like this.

Even if she is turned into a Dusk after today, she’d rather return into none-awareness than to see Roxas get hurt, Xion thinks, letting go of the Keyblade in her hands. It flashes away and back into Roxas’ hands, who gasps when he realizes what has happened.

“Xion!” he scolds, even while cutting down two of the Lance Soldiers at once, reducing their count towards a more manageable number. Xion just shakes her head with a faint smile.

“You need the Keyblade more than I do right now,” she echoes his words from before, then focuses magic into her hands and sends a Fira-spell after another of the Lance Soldiers; she no longer has to worry now.

“A Keyblade?!” she hears Belle whisper somewhere behind them. “And the two of them look just like–”

She doesn’t pay it any thought. Roxas will remain safe as long as he has the Keyblade.

It takes another couple of minutes they have finished off those Heartless and Xion can finally relax a fraction more. She is about to turn to Roxas, smiling broadly – their mission is finished after all – when he brushes past her and grabs her wrist, dragging her along into a mad sprint away towards the exit.

“Wait! Please, I want to ta–” Belle shouts, but Roxas doesn’t stop and Xion runs along at his side. They shouldn’t have allowed themselves to be spotted, she knows, and they can’t allow Belle to question them and find out about the Organization, but Xion doesn’t feel too bad about jumping in to save the castle’s residents.

She’s protected them, and she let go of the Keyblade to protect Roxas. That’s a good feeling.

After dashing all the way towards the end of the courtyard and into the Corridor of Darkness awaiting them, Xion can’t help but feel a little out of breath when Roxas finally stops and lets go of her wrist inside the corridor.

Even while gasping for air, she looks up and smiles at Roxas. “We did it!”

“You should have kept the Keyblade!” Roxas scolds once he’s caught his breath. “You need every moment you can get, to remember how to get your own back.”

“Not at the cost of you,” Xion replies while sneaking a glance down at her palm.

“I would have been fine,” Roxas argues, but then just sighs. “Well, I guess what’s done is done. What do you think… can you summon your own Keyblade again?”

“Won’t know until I try,” Xion says and takes a deep breath. Then she closes her eyes, and stretches out her hand, focusing on the feeling of warmth that she remembers from holding Roxas’ Keyblade.

She has to remember that feeling. That and the warmth she had felt after letting it go, after helping Roxas, because that’s what had mattered. Protecting Roxas had mattered.

‘I want to protect people,’ she realizes after a moment. Roxas and Axel, and their friendship, most of all.

She presses her eyes together harder and clenches her hand a little… until there is a faint ringing in the air and a warm weight slaps against her palm. Releasing her held breath, Xion opens her eyes and laughs in delight – it’s her Keyblade that lies in her hand.

“You did it!” Roxas calls, grinning. “Come on, let’s go to the Clocktower! We gotta show Axel, and then we’ll celebrate!”

“Okay!” Xion laughs, relief flooding her once more.

She’s done it. She has her Keyblade back… and no matter what might come tomorrow with that new position under Zexion that Saïx had mentioned at the start of the day… that will be then.

For today, she’ll allow herself to be with her friends, and celebrate her success.

* * *

> Report 05 – Zexion:
> 
> I suppose that Saïx’s reluctance to hand over Xion until now has held some advantages and given me more time to work with XV. His training is coming along well now; he is quick to grasp new concepts introduced to him and has by now found it in him to obey instantly.
> 
> Saïx’s actions have also allowed me to review Vexen’s notes on the Replica program and No.i. Going by that, the next steps will have to be taken soon – before Xion is entirely attuned to Roxas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL when I read XV's PoV again for edits, it broke my heart because I kinda forgot just how terrible I messed up that boy. So yea, I hope you guys are as messed up about this as I still am, this poor boy, I'm so sorry about what I'm doing to you. ;;
> 
> I do love writing S&D&G in La Cité des Cloches, because as much as I love Riku's side in 3D, Sora's could have been _so much better_! So yea, I'm going to try to mix this up just a little. :3
> 
> Kairi's scene also breaks my heart in a different way than Riku's – she tries so hard! She just wants to help her boys! Also ngl, part of me just wants to write like an essay fic about Destiny Islands during CoM/Days and maybe one day I will. |D
> 
> Also, Seasalt feels always take my by surprise when I write them, god I love all these kids, I've got no favorites. 
> 
> Re: Update-schedule – I want to keep one chapter ahead with what I've written so I can take the proper time edit/fix lines/ect before posting. So, the next chapter won't be posted until I've finished the one I'm currently working on… which I hope will be at latest at start of April. We'll see, I guess. |D
> 
> ANYWAY, next up: Naminé meets Xion, DiZ searches out a certain someone to help him with his ambitions, and more!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment! :3


	6. Act 02 – Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, hey it's April already! NGL, I wasn't entirely sure if I'd manage to post this month – but I guess the 'upside' of the global crisis is that I sat down and figured out how to continue and finish the next chapter! |D
> 
> That being said, I hope everyone is well and taking care of themselves!
> 
> I know it's not easy – the Boyfriend and I been under lockdown for a month now and even though we are both generally indoor people, who can do even with fairly little social contact, we both are starting to feel the situation chafe at us more than we thought it would.
> 
> Writing helps me keep busy, at least! Someone in my CampNano group recommended [a website](https://4thewords.com/) that turns writing into a RPG, which is really awesome and helps me focus! I've written over 10k since start of the month and it's super satisfying to have that kind of output again!
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter! I hope you'll have fun!
> 
> Chapter-specific CW: continued Hunchback of Notré Dame unpleasantness, discussion of the use of slurs and such

Naminé carefully blows away the few shavings that have strayed onto sketchbook, before she picks up her newly sharpened yellow pencil to gently color Riku’s shirt. In her picture, he is holding the man in his Darkness from going after Kairi, angry with himself and desperate to keep his very best friends from harm.

It’s not a picture she can show him… or rather the person that the Organization had made of him, not while Zexion is carefully controlling each and every of their encounters.

XV… he’s different from Riku, subservient and almost shy in a manner that reminds Naminé painfully of herself. He had visited her, this past week since the Organization started using him for missions and it’s clear that he’s longing for company, for a _ friend _, even if he doesn’t really know what to do once in her presence.

She supposes that most people would find their conversations stilted and awkward at best, but to her shame, XV’s visits are the highlight of her days in the Castle That Never Was.

In this place, she is only a tool to be used after all, the lever to undo Riku’s memory and clean the slate of his Heart, and even though this action of hers has kept him alive… sometimes she wonders, if Riku – the _ real _ Riku who had struggled to draw back the pieces his memories time and time again, only to lose them once more when she was forced to shatter him – wouldn’t prefer death to who they had forced him to become.

Sora, at least, is far out of her reach, she thinks as she flips to a new page in her sketchbook to start a different picture entirely. For a moment she hesitates on what memory to draw… but since the yellow pencil is already in her hand, she starts sketching the star-shaped charm – not Kairi’s Oathkeeper, but the illusion she had created for Sora and Riku’s Replica.

She draws the Replica holding it, her hand trembling once she starts on the outlines of his dark, skintight suit. If she had a Heart, she surely would cry and break on the knowledge that he had come for them, that even though Riku had saved him, the Replica still had come here to help them…

That his fate had been worse than death.

She did cry upon feeling the chains of his memories shatter, and his Heart give way to Nothingness. Pulling the fragments of those chains into herself to keep them safe – as safe as she can keep them, him, at least – is only a small comfort.

Just as she starts with coloring the suit with purple, black and red, a Mystic appears by her side, waiting for her to set down her pencil before it hisses: ‘_ My liege commands you to cease your work. He is about to come by with a guest. _’

Naminé nods mutely before she sets down her pencil and closes her sketchbook, putting them away as the Mystic steps back and disappears. Her hands clench in her lap once she’s sat down at her table, her eyes fixating on a point at the wall as she waits for Zexion to come.

She does wonder who that guest might be… surely it won’t be XV, not while it’s still this early in the day.

It’s merely a few minutes until the door to her room opens and Zexion steps inside, but Naminé only meets his eyes for a moment before looking past him, curious what kind of ‘guest’ he has brought. She slowly seizes up the slight, strangely familiar figure, who is wearing the Organization’s coat, much smaller than Zexion and…

Naminé feels herself paling when Sora greets her with a shy smile – it can’t be, they can’t have caught him too, she would have _ known _–

Then, the image of Sora’s face fades away into a girl’s face… and if it wasn’t for her black hair, Naminé would have thought she was facing Kairi. The girl’s smile has fallen by now, likely due to Naminé’s reaction to her… her lips pressing together as she takes a step closer and sits down at the side of Naminé’s table.

“Hello, Naminé,” she says. “My name is Xion. Zexion tells me that you are special… that you are under the protection of our Organization.”

Her throat feels as dry as the paper of her sketchbook when she finds it in herself to nod… what is going on here? Why had she seen Sora for that short moment?

“It can’t be easy, being stuck in this castle all the time by yourself… so, please tell me if there is anything I can do to help,” Xion continues while sliding her chair closer to Naminé. “I know the others in the Organization can be a little intimidating, but you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“I– I’m not,” Naminé stammers, then bites her lower lip, and she isn’t. As a Nobody, she doesn’t know fear… does she? And anyway, right now… right now, she is far too confused!

“I j-just don’t understand… ” she continues, her brows furrowing as she studies the other girl. “Why do you look like–”

But then, she realizes why Xion’s presence has been familiar from the moment she entered the room. It’s not because of her looks; it’s because at her very core, she isn’t a Nobody.

She is like the Other Riku… a Replica.

“You are–” she starts, eyes wide with understanding as they drift over to Zexion for confirmation, but before she can put the truth into words Zexion snorts faintly, magic ringing in the air as his tome materializes and falls into his left hand.

“I believe that’s quite enough. You were not brought here to make friends, Xion.”

The other girl frowns and turns towards Naminé’s jailer, head tilting faintly. “Well, it’s not like you told me what my mission here is; only that I was supposed to introduce my… seeelf…”

The last word draws itself out as Xion slumps over in her seat and Naminé recognizes the taste of Sleep magic in the air, so thick that it addles her senses too… at least right until the moment that Zexion reaches down and touches her shoulder. The contact alone is enough to snap her back into wakefulness, her heart racing as she sits up straight and stares at the sleeping Replica.

“She… Xion is a Replica, isn’t she?” she asks as she reaches with her magic to ghost along the chains of Xion’s memories, just brushing at them and peeking at the links that glow the brightest to her senses. There is something incredibly familiar about some of those chain links, something that she _ knows _ she’s seen before, because–

Because she is the one that broke those links back then. She was the one to scatter them in the first place.

“She contains memories of Sora… the true memories, that I took from him in Castle Oblivion… doesn’t she?”

Zexion nods, seeming pleased with the conclusions that Naminé has drawn. “That is correct. Xion is the last remaining functional Replica in our possession – one that is based on Roxas and some of Sora’s data. However due our shift in _ assets _, our requirements for her have changed.”

Naminé feels her hollow chest tighten, and if she were capable of feeling anything, she’s sure it would be dread that would fill her. Surely, Zexion can’t be asking…

Zexion continues, indifferent to her reluctance: “Thanks to Vexen’s extensive notes, I know that you manipulated the Riku-Replica and have suitable experience with the makeup of a Replica’s Heart as a result. We require you to make Xion properly compatible to the memories you took from Riku.”

“But… if I do that–” Naminé protests, then flinches when Zexion looks at her sternly.

“That is an order, Naminé,” he says, and she lets her head sink, her eyes locked towards the floor. There is no choice, of course – just like there hadn’t been any choice for her when she had broken Riku’s memories… that one time in the hallway, and over and over again in the days that followed as Zexion had molded him into XV.

“Of course,” she whispers, before she gets up and pulls out her sketchbook once more… and lets her cursed magic do as the Organization XIII demands.

* * *

DiZ folds his hands into his sleeves as he listens to the way the waves roll up against the shore, water washing up until just a few inches short of his shoes. If given time, the tide might soak the fabric of his robes… but he has no intention of staying quite that long.

In truth, he has been curious about this particular world… so small and peaceful that it should be utterly inconsequential… and yet it had brought forward two boys capable of wielding a Keyblade.

And… it also holds the key to mend what the Nobody-witch had broken at the Organization’s command. The key to both boys, if DiZ’s information is correct… even if having only one of them functional to battle the Organization will have to suffice for the moment.

Now… it’s just a question of how to attain this key or rather, the girl called Kairi…

There is very little that DiZ had been able to find out about her, aside of her status as one of the Islanders. He knows that both boys care for her, that the older one had cared enough to fall under Maleficent’s sway for her sake, but that is already the full extent of his knowledge.

Though then… in those last years before the fall of Radiant Garden, he seems to remember a young girl that had shared this one’s name, who used to visit the castle gardens with her grandmother. They would even be of similar age now, assuming that girl had survived the fall of their world…

Strange, how the worlds and their fate work at times. Strange indeed…

DiZ shakes his head; he has no time for these stray thoughts. With no pictures of this girl, and no hint but her home world as to just where to locate her, making contact with her will take a little luck.

It is a truly unfortunate that he arrived _ here _ though; on the small, uninhabited island slightly off the one that the residents of this world actually seem to be living on – he’ll have to await nightfall to make his way over there, so he can avoid detection by the locals.

For all that DiZ has little care for the ‘Order of the Worlds’ as some deign to call it at this point, thoughtlessly using the Darkness to open corridors into a village would not earn him any trust from the girl or her people.

He is just about to draw out of the sun so he can seek shelter in the small cabin built into the base of the bridge, when he spots something on the horizon – a small rowboat that approaches with respectable speed.

DiZ doesn’t hurry to hide away in the cabin – there is little chance that he was spotted from such a boat and though DiZ has no weapon and little experience with actual violence, his grip on the Darkness should serve him well enough to deal with whatever potential threat this little world may confront him with.

He patiently awaits the docking of that boat while hidden away in the shadow of the cabin’s door, eyes narrowing when a young girl – very near the Keyblade Hero’s age, he’s sure – climbs onto the docks, her breath heavy even as she secures her boat.

“This time–” she gasps as she stumbles down the docks and towards the waterfall… or maybe the small cave beside it? “This time… I’ll open the door for sure!”

What kind of door could be waiting the girl on this Island, he wonders the very first second, but of course… could he be so fortunate? Could this be the very girl that he has come to find in first place?

It is strange how familiar the deep red shade of her hair glitters in the sun… it couldn’t possibly be that she–

DiZ doesn’t allow that idea any quarter. Even if the young Kairi from Radiant Garden had grown up into _ this _ Kairi, even if this girl turns out to be her… it has little consequence for him or his plans.

Unaware of his observation of her, the girl continues: “Just wait for me… Riku… Sora!”

Well… if he ever needed confirmation, he has it now.

“I greet you, young Kairi,” he says while stepping out of the cabin’s door frame and towards the shadows that the rocks below the waterfall offer, lifting his hands in surrender when she spins on her heels to face him, tense and battle-ready, even though she doesn’t seem to have a weapon on her.

Her blue eyes gleam with wariness, but she relaxes a bit as her breathing calms and he continues to keep his hands up.

“How do you know my name?” she asks, her right hand’s fingers curling a little at her side.

“I know a great many things,” DiZ replies vaguely, glad that his faint smile remains hidden by his bandages. “For example, I know where your friend Sora currently resides.”

That certainly catches the girl’s attention.

“You know Sora?” she asks, her right hand now gathering up against her chest, clenching as it settles over her heart.

“I do,” he confirms taking a step towards the girl, then another until it would be easy for him to reach for her… or for her to reach for him. That is ever a matter of perspective, after all. “Do you wish to go to him?”

“I…” the girl lets her words trail, pressing her lips together. “I want to see him… him and Riku. So badly that it hurts. But…”

It must be trying, to be so certain of what one wants and yet so insecure. The trial of being a teenager is indeed one that DiZ can’t say he misses… or is sad to have forgotten.

“I don’t want to be their burden… but there has to be a way for me to help them!” Kairi continues, her mind finally made up.

“You are correct, young one,” DiZ confirms. “There certainly is something you can do, for you see… parts of Sora’s memory were taken from him. He is currently fighting his hardest to regain those pieces, but I’m certain that he will need help to take them all back.”

Kairi had gasped at his words, her hands clenching tighter.

“What can I do?” she asks – though, the hard tone of her voice almost makes it a demand. Not that DiZ has any intention of refusing her.

“Come with me,” he says. “I will take you to see the person that can help you find Sora.”

Kairi’s brows furrow at those words, her head tilting: “But didn’t you just say–”

She flinches when a loud knock of wood against wood interrupts their conversation, DiZ’s eyes narrowing when he sees the sails of a larger boat being pulled in as someone stumbles onto the dock.

“Dad–!” Kairi gasps, when she turns to spot the painfully average looking man that is running towards them, his lips thin with anger.

“Get away from my daughter, you fiend!” he cries out, and DiZ ignores his urge to sigh as he waves his hand to open a Corridor of Darkness right behind him.

“What will it be, young Kairi?” he says, as he reaches out to offer her his hand. “Come with me and I will guide you so you can reunite with Sora… but if you hesitate now, you may never get another chance to see either of your friends again.”

She looks at him for a second, her eyes wide… but then something in her gaze hardens and she nods as she reaches forward and grabs at his hand while turning her head back towards her father at the same time.

“I’m really sorry!” she shouts, just as DiZ draws the Darkness around them… leaving nothing to be found or followed in the white sands of those Islands.

* * *

The Nightmares fall easy for the most part – it doesn’t take more than a couple of hits to defeat the Komory Bats or the Toximanders that Sora is used to dealing with from their trip to Traverse Town already.

The Kooma Pandas and Drill Syes are a little tougher to fight, especially on the still half-crowded square, but the enemy that truly worries Sora is the Zolephant that already broke the wooden island where Quasimodo had been kept captured under its large feet.

Now it seems intent on doing the same with the stage, and Sora knows that they can’t let any of the Nightmares reach it… or the old man from earlier, who is still seated on his very own stand – he’s probably really important, Sora guesses.

With Donald’s spells and Goofy’s shield work to keep their smaller enemies at bay, Sora is free to concentrate on the Zolephant. He uses the festival flag posts as markers to connect with magic and zips along them for quicker movement, then lets that same magic carry him in quick circles around the Zolephant, a yell ripping at his throat as he grips the Kingdom Key tight and hooks it into his enemy before hurling him away from the stage and the stands.

The Zolephant gives an enraged hoot, its body turning red as it storms towards Sora again. Rather than to attempt to evade it, he rushes forward and deals it a devastating upwards slash from underfoot, before dodging back and sending a _ Fire _ spell after the Zolephant right after he comes out of his dodge roll.

The spell connects and whittles away at the last of the Zolephant’s health, a sad noise rumbling from its trunk before it falls apart into Dream Pieces, and only then Sora allows himself to relax a fraction before jumping backwards and onto the stage to get a better view of the ongoing battle. If Donald and Goofy are having any trouble, he definitely needs to help them!

Sora’s shoulders fall with relief as he spots Donald summon a _ Thunder _ spell to take down a group of Hebby Repps for good, while Goofy spins his shield to cut through a pair of Yoggy Ram… leaving the square finally empty of Nightmares.

“Piece of cake!” Sora mutters with a grin as he moves to jump down from the stage and make his way to his two companions; but before he can get anywhere someone grabs him by the arm and yanks him back. A startled yelp escapes him as he stumbles and narrowly avoids losing his balance.

When he turns his head, he finds himself looking up at the lanky announcer from before, who has slipped his hand down to Sora’s left wrist and pulls it up in the air while calling out into the mostly scattered crowd on the square: “Well, look at our hero from the very special show we thought up for this year’s Feast of Fools! He and his friends showed us quite the battle against those ‘gruesome’ monsters that sought to plague us, didn’t they?”

Sora can’t help but stare at the lanky man and then back at the way the few people that weren’t quick enough to leave slowly start to dare returning back towards the stage and the center of the square. It can’t be… do they really think that this was just some kind of show fight that the three of them just put on?

“Young hero, please announce your name for the crowd!” the lanky man continues, seemingly unaware that this turn of events has stunned Sora a little.

Quickly he shakes his head to snap himself back to the present and says: “Ah, I’m Sora! And down there are my friends, Donald and Goofy!”

“Sora, Donald and Goofy, was it?” the lanky man frowns for a second, brows furrowing behind his purple mask before he grins and shouts: “Well, then let’s hear it for these three heroes!”

The crowd, thinner, but nevertheless gathered back before the stage, cheers and Sora can’t help but grin as well while he rubs the back of his head.

“It’s not like it was that big a deal…” he says, even though his stomach twists pleasantly. It is kind of great to be recognized as a Hero after all.

The lanky man lets out a laugh and slaps Sora’s shoulder so hard that he almost falls over. “You three saved our great festival! The least you can do is enjoy the spotlight a little!”

Then he leans down, speaking lowly into Sora’s ear: “You may have them fooled for now, but I, Clopin, know all the sounds and moods of our dear Paris. Now, how about you put on a little show before that grumpy judge over there accuses you three of witchcraft?”

Sora jumps back at that, a little alarmed – why would they be accused of _ witchcraft?! – _but Clopin has already drawn away from him, bowing to the crowd before twisting his wrist. Smoke explodes under his feet and envelops him, and a second later Sora is left alone on the stage, staring down into the expectant looking crowd.

For a moment his face falls a little, his heart beating at his throat as he meets the narrowed eyes of the old guy that seems to be in some kind of charge in this place – perhaps the judge that Clopin had warned him about? – before he centers himself and swings up his right hand, where he’s still holding the Kingdom Key, pointing it into the sky before unleashing a couple of _ Fire _ spells, letting them swirl around until they explode into fireworks.

Good thing he’s picked up a thing or two from watching Donald use _ Flare _!

The crowd around him cheers at that as Sora bows and then jumps back and balances himself at the edge of the barrel left at the back corner of the stage, pushing himself up when it falls over and keeps his balance as it rolls around with him on top of it.

He used to try this very same trick back home and usually got laughed at by Riku when he’d ended up landing on his butt, he remembers with a grin. Well, Riku wouldn’t be laughing if he could see him now, for sure!

“_ Sora _!” growls Donald somewhere near, and Sora turns his head just in time to see the magician pull himself onto the stage and jump into the path of his barrel – a shout escaping him as the two of them collide.

For a second Sora is stunned, groaning a little as he reaches up to hold his head. Around them, the crowd is laughing, clearly thinking that this, too, is part of the show.

“What was that for?” Sora asks – he’s definitely not whining – once the ringing in his head has died down, eyes narrowing at Donald.

“That’s what I want to know!” Donald snaps, disappointment heavy in his eyes as he keeps glaring back. “We don’t have time to play around right now!”

His smaller friend reaches forward to grab Sora, who rolls back to his feet and steals a nervous glance towards the crowd and that judge figure in the stands. “Hey, it’s not that I want to stay around here – but they just want a show, right?”

Donald snorts at that, quacking curses before swinging his staff and shouting: “A show? You want a show?!? I’ll sure give you a show!!”

A second later, _ Fire _ and _ Flare _ spells – so many that they put Sora’s earlier magic to shame – explode all over the sky above the square, almost drowning out the amazed murmurs of the people beneath. With that display holding their attention, nobody even seems notice Donald pulling Sora off the stage.

By the time the fireworks finally stop and the people start to wonder about the whereabouts of their heroes, Sora has been dragged into a side street, where Goofy seems to have been waiting for them. Donald only lets go of him once they are out of sight, his tongue clicking as he crosses his arms: “I really thought you had grown up more than that by now! You know that we don’t have time for fooling around or throwing this world’s order into chaos!”

“I know; I wasn’t fooling around!” Sora hisses back, irritated with Donald and the fact that he doesn’t let him explain for even a second, “I know that this is no time for playing games, but–”

“_ But, Sora, I thought you like games! _”

Sora can’t help but cut himself off and freeze over as he hears Riku’s familiar voice ring in his head, his memory.

_ “Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?” _

He stares down at his right hand, where the Kingdom Key rests under the skin of his palm, frowning… when had that been? When had Riku called to him like that… and why does remembering it make his stomach twist with unease?

Shaking his head, Sora snaps back to the present when Goofy reaches over to touch his shoulder, frowning faintly.

“Are ya alright, Sora?” he asks.

“Yea…” Sora says after a moment, after swallowing down that queasy feeling. “I’m fine… I think, I just remembered something… something from those lost memories.”

“Gosh, dat can’t have been a good one,” Goofy notes, concern open on his face. “Do ya wanna talk about it?”

“It was about Riku…” Sora says after a moment, turning his eyes away as his hands clench, and even Donald makes a faintly pitying noise. “But I don’t understand…”

Sora bites at his lower lip… then he shakes his head firmly, looking up with a faint grin on his face as he tries to shrug off his companions’ concerns. “Well, it really was just a fragment that involved him… it doesn’t even really make sense to me.”

He must have been pretty unconvincing because Goofy pulls him into a half-hug, voice gentle as he tells him: “Well, ya know it’s okay ta worry!”

Beside them, Donald steps up and adds: “Remember, the King promised to help Riku! You can trust him on that, no matter what!”

After a moment, Sora manages to nod, lips pressing into a thin line as he pulls himself together again. The quicker they get their memories back, the quicker he can return to the Waking Worlds.

The quicker, he can help Riku and Naminé.

His right hand clenches tightly, sharp edges biting into his palm – and only when he looks down, Sora notices that he’s pulled out Naminé’s– well, not _ Naminé’s _ , she’d said that someone _ else, _ someone important had made the charm that he’s holding in his hand. But even looking at it now, he only recalls the fuzzy edges of another girl’s image…

(Maybe that Kairi-person that Riku had told him to take care of?)

Regardless of who made it, holding the charm helps. Having the charm helps.

He takes another deep breath and puts it away again, nodding at Donald and Goofy.

“All right, guys, enough moping around, right?” he says. “How about we go to that church and check up on Quasimodo and that woman? Maybe helping them will give us a hint on where to find the Sleeping Keyhole!”

“We might as well,” Donald says. “Though, we better take the side streets around the square before they make me put on another show like that!”

“Eh? What do you mean, make _ you _?!” Sora protests – he was the one that had been performing most of all, after all! – but Donald snickers and pulls away from his side, leading them down the alley and towards that church that Quasimodo had claimed would grant them sanctuary.

It takes them a little longer to reach the church than it probably would have if they had taken the path back over the square, but well… Sora admits, he doesn’t really want to end up on that stage again either. At least, not while that judge guy is still there anyway.

After they’ve snuck inside through the side entrance in the north of the church, Sora allows himself a moment to breathe again, his eyes wide with wonder as they step beneath one of the colored windows, turning his hand to see the colors lightened by the evening sun dance across his skin.

“Well, we sure got our work cut out for us, if we want to find Quasimodo,” Donald hisses quietly as they move along the walls to search the rows of benches, and Sora can’t help but agree… this church sure is massive.

Goofy stops at that, his hand tapping against his chin as he hums under breath before saying: “Maybe we shoudn’ be lookin’ down here anyway! If I was hidin’ in this place, I’d probably look for a good spot where nobody goes ta.”

“Great idea, Goofy!” Sora calls, only to be shushed immediately by a group of locals near the benches, and he can’t help but flinch a little at the glares they shoot him before returning to their prayers.

“Unbelievable, how they’ve let this city head down the drain,” one of the men grumbles as he breaks away from the benches. “First that business with the bell ringer, and now they even allow the riffraff from the festival into our church.”

Sora can’t hear what else he is muttering into his beard, but he is pretty sure he caught the most important part already anyway.

“Did you hear, guys?” he whispers. “That guy said something about a bell ringer! You think he meant Quasimodo?”

“Let’s find out,” Goofy replies and nods at a staircase that seems to lead up into the church tower.

The church’s roof seems surprisingly lived in – Sora can’t help a wide grin as he steps up to a beautiful wooden replica of the church and the city at the table, all of it carved by hand, no doubt. He leans over a little and doesn’t hesitate to poke at one of the wooden figures populating that replica, turning back to Donald and–

He startles away from the table when suddenly a voice echoes loud from above them: “** _Helloooo!_ **”

After sharing a nod with his companions, Sora leads them further up into the attic, relief blossoming in his chest when he sees the woman from the square duck out from under one of the largest bells around them while Quasimodo notes: “She likes you!”

“Heh! Looks like you guys are doing all right!” Sora calls over, his hands crossing behind his head as he grins.

Quasimodo and the woman both flinch and snap around to face them, but then relax a moment later.

“Y-you are the boy that s-saved us at the square!” Quasimodo stutters as he climbs down from the beams that support the upper bells.

“Uh yea,” Sora answers with a nod. “I’m Sora! These are my friends Donald and Goofy.”

“Sora, Donald and Goofy…” the woman repeats, a faint smile playing at her lips. “Well, it looks like we owe you a thanks for helping us earlier. I’m Esmeralda, and this is–”

“Quasimodo,” Goofy completes the introduction. “We met back at the square already.”

“Yep, he caught Sora, when the crowd pushed him over,” Donald adds ‘helpfully’, snickering while nudging Sora into the side. “You ought to thank him for that yourself.”

“Hey, I would have been fine!” Sora grumbles at the magician before turning back to Esmeralda and Quasimodo, both of whom seem fairly amused with their antics. “But thanks for the catch, earlier!”

“I-It was nothing,” Quasimodo says with a shake of his head.

“Not to be ungrateful… but what are the three of you doing here?” Esmeralda asks then, frowning faintly. “Did you follow us, or have you also been forced to claim Sanctuary in Notré Dame?”

Sora shakes his head and shrugs. “Nah, nobody forced us to do anything. We just came here to check up on you guys. We wanted to make sure you are alright, after what happened.”

“So, Frollo hasn’t decided to go after you because you showed up his city guard? That’s lucky for you,” she says, her frown still in place as she steps out onto the roof and lets her gaze drift over the skyline of Paris.

Sora follows after her, his hands falling down to his sides as he tilts his head. “Frollo? Who’s that… and why would he come after us?”

“You guys really are new to Paris, aren’t you?” Esmeralda laughs, her lips quirking up for just a second before she sighs.

“’Minister’ Frollo is in charge of overseeing that justice is met in this city. But rather than to see to the safety of all citizens of Paris, he uses his position as a platform of power to gather thugs and oppress those that are too weak to defend themselves,” she explains. “He blames my people for every problem that seems to crop up before his eyes, and has been pursuing us mercilessly.”

“Gosh, that Frollo fella sure doesn’ sound like a good guy,” Goofy notes. “If he keeps bullyin’ your people, why doesn’ anyone do a thing about him, though?”

“He has grown too powerful,” Esmeralda says with a shake of head. “All of Paris would have to rise up to unseat him, as things are… and you saw earlier how unwilling the people are to defy him and his thugs.”

“But there’s got to be something we can do about him, right?” Sora asks, his hands clenched into fists. Frollo… he has to be that judge person that the announcer-guy had warned him about earlier… and that guy definitely had looked like a Bad Guy.

“Y-you shouldn’t even consider,” Quasimodo protests as he follows them onto the roof. “Master Frollo is a very kind person… he just wants to keep the city safe from the evils of the gypsy.”

Esmeralda frowns faintly and Sora takes a step to the side as she walks towards Quasimodo.

“Did Frollo tell you that? That my people are evil?” she asks gently. “What is he to you?”

“Y-yes, he taught me that,” Quasimodo confirms before continuing. “Master Frollo raised me… he taught me everything I know about the church and myself, and the Outside World. He forbade me from leaving the clocktower for my own safety, you know?”

“Sounds like a load of nonsense, if you ask me,” Donald snorts, before being hushed by Goofy.

“So, you’ve never been outside the church before today?” Sora asks, his eyebrows furrowing a little. While the church seems fairly spacious, he’s sure he’d be climbing walls after just a few hours of being locked in here…

Quasimodo shakes his head, unaware of Sora’s thoughts. “You saw what happened at the square. I’m a monster, after all.”

Esmeralda hums under her breath before offering her hand to Quasimodo. “Here… please let me read your palm.”

It takes a moment for the bell ringer to slowly let his hand lie in hers, palm up so that she can see the lines, and Sora can feel himself brim with excitement – he’s heard of palm reading before, but he’s never seen one. Maybe, if he asks, Esmeralda will read his palm too?

“This is funny…” Esmeralda announces after a moment. “I see no monster lines. Not a single one.”

Quasimodo blinks at her, startled by the result of his reading.

“Now, look at me,” Esmeralda continues. “Do you really think that I’m evil?”

“No, of course not!” the bell ringer exclaims. “You are good and kind, Esmeralda; you could never be–”

“I’m still Romani,” Esmeralda cuts him off gently before pulling her hand away. “A gypsy, as Frollo would say. So maybe, Frollo is wrong about both of us.”

Sora can’t help but smile at the scene a little, though the thought of that Frollo guy getting away with hurting people still doesn’t sit right with him.

“So, there really nothing we can do for you?” he asks Esmeralda.

“Don’t worry yourselves for dear old me,” Esmeralda says with a shake of her head. “Even if Frollo seems to have decided to declare me his public enemy… I can get by. It’s better for you all, if you don’t catch his attention more than you have already.”

“Still…” Sora frowns, unhappy with the thought of leaving Esmeralda to fend for herself… even if she does seem to be pretty tough.

“Then, what will you do now?” Donald asks, his arms crossing. “There were a lot of guards around when we got in here. They are probably watching every door, waiting for you to leave.”

“I’m still trying to figure that out myself,” Esmeralda sighs, her head turning up to look at the stars above. “I’ll be safe while I stay in the church – not even Frollo would dare to break the Sanctuary granted by these grounds – but I can’t stay.”

“Why not?” Quasimodo asks, sounding a little distressed at the idea of Esmeralda leaving. “You’ve been granted Sanctuary… so you are safe, here. You won’t have to worry about anything.”

“But I won’t have freedom,” Esmeralda notes gently. “Romani don’t do well inside of stonewalls.”

“Then…” Quasimodo says after a moment, determination shining in his eyes. “This time, let me help you.”

* * *

Though it has barely been more than a week since XV had been sent on his first mission for the Organization, he already finds himself settling into a routine. So far, he had been paired with Xaldin or Zexion for his missions, which had usually led to him summoning forward ever larger growing Heartless in several worlds.

The most memorable mission so far, however, had been with Demyx – Number IX, which is III added to VI; someone that was unlikely to be allied with Saïx, Zexion had said, and just as unlikely to become a threat.

Their mission – during which Demyx had been supposed to show him the finer points of recon as they had explored the Underworld of Olympus Coliseum – hadn’t amounted to much… except XV’s agreement to Zexion’s assessment of their Number IX.

After all… Demyx had snuck off and in turn, XV had been forced to flee from the three-headed dog that had guarded the entrance after opening the wrong door while looking for his supposed colleague.

The ruckus had summoned Hades – apparently the lord of the Underworld – as well as his two underlings from the uncharted areas of the Underworld and only Demyx’s sudden reappearance and somewhat creative hiding skills had saved them from discovery.

Still, Hades had closed off the upper areas of his domain… and the only reason the mission hadn’t ended in total failure was Hades’ slip about some hero called Hercules and the notes of his underlings about a medallion in that hero’s possession that was supposed to stave off the strength sapping effects of the area.

Demyx had asked him not to mention anything about his wandering off to Saïx, had pleaded and whined really until XV had just sighed and nodded in agreement. Not that he had really planned to report more than the bare necessities to ‘X-face’ as Demyx called the Number VII.

Neglecting to report the full truth to Zexion, however… he would never make any promises about _ that _.

The missions have kept him busy, but thankfully not too busy to be able to visit the White Room near the top floor, where Naminé is being protected. The Superior has cleared him for visits, and while the blond-haired girl still looks at him with sadness shining in her eyes for reasons that XV can’t even begin to guess at… their conversations are slowly starting to become a little more animated.

That alone is enough for XV to keep visiting Naminé. After all, if he doesn’t… who else in the Organization will?

Nobody that will treat her as a friend, XV thinks with certainty as he prepares himself for the day ahead, easily slipping into the sleeves of his dark coat before zipping it up and exiting his room to make his way down into the _ Garden _.

He isn’t the first one to come there – he rarely is, even though XV has taken to getting up fairly early. Saïx is already standing by the large windows, occasionally glancing up into the dark of the night as he sorts through the paperwork stuck to his clipboard.

Zexion will probably join them soon, XV thinks as he settles in one of the armchairs to wait, closing his eyes for a moment to catch another moment of rest before work.

When he opens them again just seconds later, he flinches upright when he finds a small, hooded figure leaning slightly over him.

“O-oh, sorry!” a girl’s voice stutters from beyond the hood, maybe just as startled as he is. “I didn’t mean to wake you!”

So this is Number XIV, he thinks… he had seen her a couple of times in the past week, but they had never spoken.

“Though, really,” she scolds after a moment, unaware of his thoughts. “You shouldn’t be sleeping here in first place! We have to do our best for the Organization, after all!”

Well… at least, she seems to be in good spirits, now that she’s caught herself again, XV thinks as he pushes out of his chair into stand.

“You are Number XV, right?” XIV continues when he doesn’t reply, almost as though her current mission was to engage him in conversation. “My name is Xion! Zexion told me that you have the power to summon Heartless… and that we’ll be working together closely from now on!”

XV can’t help but perk up at his mentor’s name. Zexion had said that he would soon work with other members beyond himself and Xaldin, and his mission with Demyx had proven as much… and with XIV… Xion introducing herself like this, he assumes that she’ll be the next person that he’ll be teamed up with…

“It’ll be great, I’m sure!” Xion says, and even though XV can’t see her face beneath her hood… she must be smiling, he thinks. “You’ll summon the Heartless to us, and I’ll be capturing their Hearts with _ this _!”

At that last word she holds out her arm and summons her weapon… a large key-shaped sword with golden guard and silver blade, simple in its design and yet…

(“_ So, thi͕͒s is̤̗̾͗ ̩͞c̼̉a̘̣̓͛l̦͑l̗͈̀͑e̱͝d̳̹̖͋̐̐ ̪̏ǎ͔͖͡ ̨̩͖̐̆̂̇͢K̦̭͉͗̋̕e̪̮̒́y̥̯̰̙̦̓̔̆̔̕b̛̲̪͎̟̓̈̇͜͞l̢̪̝̤͗͊̇̊͜a̜̟̪͙̭͂̓̈́̊͝d͕̼̠̘̖͋̀̋̇̈ẹ͍͍͔͋͑͗͂̆͟?͕̗͚̪͕̃̔͊͋͐ _”)

XV exhales slowly as his left hand reaches up to touch his forehead, to rub away at the headache forming behind his temples… then he tilts his head at Xion in question, while reaching out with his right to take ahold of her weapon.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to hold it, but… I guess…” she says slowly, before letting the Keyblade drop into his palm. The grip is solid, the metal of it warm even through his glove and yet…

“…It’s a sham,” he says, frowning as his eyes linger on the weapon in his hand, but certain of what he is sensing.

He can sense with absolute certainty that this Keyblade is fake… and therefore… utterly worthless.

“What? My Keyblade is _ not _ a sham!” Xion cries outraged; her earlier friendliness gone and forgotten as she grabs his arm to make him release her weapon again. XV lets go of it without another word, his frown still in place.

Xion dismisses her weapon, but doesn’t let go of his arm, forcing him to look down at her hooded face as she demands: “What gives you the right to say that!?”

“I’m sure, XV didn’t mean his words,” a smooth voice interjects before XV can bring himself to answer, and XV can feel how Xion flinches alongside him, just as surprised at him at the interruption.

She finally releases his arm as they both turn to see Zexion approach them.

“I see that you two require no further introduction,” he says, after reaching their side and XV automatically straightens himself, while Xion still shakes with anger at his side. She should know better than to show even the memory of such emotion, XV thinks.

Zexion sighs at the sight of her, appearing similarly unimpressed as he scolds her: “I suggest that you refrain from developing a grudge over a couple of misspoken words, Xion. The two of you will work closely together from now on, after all.”

“But–” Xion attempts to protest, her head turning and even though XV can’t see her eyes, he still can feel her glare.

He doesn’t really understand why his words – the truth that he had sensed behind the nature of her weapon; even if he doesn’t really understand it, he _ knows _ it’s the truth – have worked her up this much. Still, he isn’t about to let that bother him overly much… or let it affect his work with her.

Zexion silences her with a mere glance – one that XV vaguely remembers from the early days of his training, when they had gone over the ins and outs of his own abilities. He knows better than to argue with Zexion, at this point.

“You _ will _ work together for the benefit of the Organization,” Zexion repeats, leaving no room for argument in his tone.

“If you can bring them to shape,” Saïx comments from behind him, barely concealing a snort as his eyes drift over Xion and XV himself… and XV can sense that disdain that the Number VII holds for both of them. In his own case, likely because Saïx knows where XV’s loyalties lie…

He isn’t sure if Xion’s loyalties are the same – probably not, really. She wouldn’t have tried to argue with Zexion, if they were.

Saïx turns away from them to address Zexion: “As you requested, I’m sending you and your tool on a recon mission.”

For a moment, the Number VII’s golden eyes – almost a mirror in color to XV’s own – flicker over; leaving no doubt about who he is addressing as ‘tool’. Well, it’s not like he minds if Saïx decides to underestimate him.

He’ll learn better the moment that Zexion considers him a liability to be removed… and until then XV will keep his thoughts to himself.

“Feel fortunate that our scouts discovered a new world just recently,” Saïx adds before handing the mission’s information sheet to Zexion, who glances it over before sighing again and glancing at Xion.

“Very well,” he tells her. “Keep my words in mind, even if they do not apply today.”

Then he turns, and waves open a Corridor of Darkness, stepping inside without looking back. XV lets his eyes linger on Xion’s form for just another second – he still isn’t sure just why she is so _ angry _ – before he follows after Zexion.

It isn’t until the entrance to the Castle That Never Was has disappeared behind them, that XV dares asking: “Do you know anything about this new world?”

After all… Zexion seems to know so many things that it doesn’t seem unreasonable to assume that he knows things that their scouts – and therefore Saïx – wouldn’t, even about only recently discovered worlds.

“Very little, beyond what the Dusks Saïx sent out gave us to work with,” his mentor admits, much to XV’s surprise.

“Though–“ he continues, a faint smirk playing at his lips. “I suspect that we may experience a few surprises when we arrive. Best you prepare yourself for the unexpected, XV.”

Honestly, XV has no idea how to do _ that _, but he steels himself anyway.

He isn’t going to disappoint Zexion.

“May I see the mission information?” he requests – he knows Zexion will approve of him asking, even if he isn’t yet capable of seeing all the cues and connections that are clear as day to his mentor.

And indeed, the sheet contains nothing that XV doesn’t know already… except the name of this new world, which really doesn’t tell XV anything either. He hands the sheet back to Zexion and braces himself when the Nobody opens up the exit to the new world beyond the Darkness.

Whatever surprises those ‘Pride Lands’ hold… XV knows he’s ready to face them.

* * *

> Report 06 – Saïx:
> 
> It pains me to note that Zexion’s plan seems to bear fruit; the Heartless that his tool produced so far have yielded more Hearts than I projected Roxas and Xion to gather.
> 
> As a result, we are slowly but surely moving ahead of schedule; it won’t be long now until Kingdom Hearts will take more concrete form. Nevertheless, that project requires watching. Who knows how long the tool will remain stable and firmly under Zexion’s control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **:3333**
> 
> So, how much do you feel like shouting at me for that world reveal? Because yes, we are definitely not sticking just to the canon Days/3D worlds, that would be boring! (I actually swapped some worlds around – worlds that should be awake are going to appear in the Dream Worlds and vice versa. Which worlds? Well… :3)
> 
> Anyway, while wrapping up Chapter 07 (Act 02 - 03) yesterday, I realized that I made an error in my internal timeline for the Organization side of things! Thankfully it was an easy fix, since it didn't affect anything that was already posted and just required me to shift some notes around in my Outline, but I figured as a result that it might be handy to have a timeline for this AU around somewhere, for myself and for you guys to keep track of how time passes in Nightfall.
> 
> I think I'll make use of my Dreamwidth writing comm for that – I'm going to update this note with the link once I have it up!
> 
> In other things, I made a Panfandom Writing Support Discord server for 18+, where the guidelines for members outside of the usual Play Nice With Each Other are: 
> 
> 1.) Ship and Let Ship.  
2.) Don't like, don't read.
> 
> If that appeals to you and you are not a minor, feel free to send me a DM/PM on twitter (@iceylyst) or Dreamwidth (@iceyly) and I'll send you an invite link!
> 
> Next time: Zexion and XV go Pride Lands, Sora and friends continue their adventure in Paris and Kairi and DiZ are off to meet a wizard!
> 
> Re-updates: I'm on a roll right now, so there is a possibility that I might finish up with my current chapter before end of the month and put up the next chapter before May… but I can't promise anything yet.
> 
> That being said, there absolutely is always a co-relation between comments/kudos and the likeliness of a speedy update. So, please, please, please consider leaving me a comment! ;3


	7. Act 02 – Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it already end of September, does anyone even know? Because I sure don't know. orz
> 
> That said, even though I haven't been able to finish the chapter following this one yet – this Summer was so busy, I'm only just getting finally back into writing actually – this one is still going up today for special reasons!
> 
> Namely me finally passing the final exam I needed done before being able to work properly on my bachelor thesis!!! I'm so happy about this, I can't even describe…
> 
> Anyway! This chapter has been lurking around my cloud since April and I'm very excited to share something again!!! Enjoy! :3
> 
> chapter-cw: Hunchback related warnings aka racism and use of the g-slur stay in effect! Outside of that, there's just the general unpleasantness of Org politics though.

Zexion watches his student from the corner of his eye as he reads over their mission sheet, determined and ever so eager to learn about their objective and about the new world ahead of them.

The boy doesn’t have the knowledge or experience to extrapolate anything from their scouts’ notes, but XV had been sharp and observant even before they had broken him over and over to shape him into what he is now and much to Zexion’s delight he had never lost either trait.

He can’t help but wonder a little – had he himself ever been like this, back when he had had a Heart to feel with, under Even’s and Ansem the Wise’s tutelage… so eager to understand and even more eager to please?

He certainly hopes not, but given the years that have passed, Zexion can’t be entirely sure.

If he ever told Xaldin about these occasional musings, about the similarities that he sees between his younger self and XV, his partner surely would scoff and scold him, tell him not to grow overly attached to a tool of his own making, and Zexion does know better.

For all the dependence and loyalty to the Organization (and to Zexion himself) they have fostered within him, XV remains a two-edged blade in his hand. One that Zexion intends to use until it dulls and then discard before he can cut himself.

But that is getting ahead of himself – for now, XV is serving his purpose as ‘member’ of the Organization.

Zexion dismisses the mission papers after XV hands them back and halts for a moment, before he opens the exit of their corridor, smiling faintly to himself as magic washes over him upon entry into the world.

As he had suspected, this is one of  _ those _ worlds – one that cannot be entered without changing the form of the intruder to fit them to match the world’s occupants.

The dust that rises up as he steps out onto the ground forces him to blink a couple of times as he sits back on his heels – his weight and balance have shifted some thanks to this World’s magic, but hopefully it won’t take more than a couple of minutes for him to get used to that.

Zexion does find himself pleased discovering that he still has hands at very least, even if there is dark grey fur covering them and his arms. Further inspection reveals that he is no longer wearing the cloak, but that’s just as well.

The cloak would just alert the natives, and it’s always better to blend in, if possible, even if the true objective is not to be seen at all.

Next, he allows himself a closer look at his surroundings. He finds that they exited the corridor into a wide plane savanna. The ground beneath his feet is utterly dried and drained – it must not have rained in long while, even though dark clouds hang above in the sky and cover away the sun.

Behind him, XV yelps as their arrival and the transformation that comes with it registers with him.

“What–  _ Zexion _ ?!”

There is something almost pitiful in the tone that the boy takes – the result of Naminé’s meddling has left him dreadfully young in some regards – and maybe if this wasn’t his own tool, Zexion would have sighed.

As it is, it’s a near thing that he doesn’t.

Zexion lets himself fall forward onto his knuckles – for all that primates have hands they still aren’t meant to walk like men – and turns to see what the will of this world has made his protégé into.

What he comes to face with can really only be described as a pathetic heap of silver fur.

XV is sitting back on his behind, his hind legs stretched away and twitching a little while he leans on his forelegs, his paws digging into the dusty ground in an attempt to keep his fragile sense of balance. Unlike Zexion, he doesn’t know how to let the magic run its course – his panic is too strong to allow his body’s new instincts to register.

“Calm yourself,” Zexion advises him. “Your body knows what to do and how to move as you wish. You just have to trust in yourself and the magic of the Worlds.”

XV takes a shaky breath as his eyes shut close for a second and the faint shakes racing through his body slowly come to a stop.

“What–” the boy starts, then cuts himself off to swallow before opening his eyes again. Then he tries once more: “What happened to us? What am I–  _ What _ am I anyway?”

“A genus of hyena, I believe,” Zexion replies while tilting his head at his student in a way that hopefully convoys his distinct lack of amusement.

“As for what happened… this is just the magic that protects the equilibrium of the Worlds’ balance with one another,” he explains a beat later. “It means that this world is special in some regard – the natives are very likely not even near human in appearance. The magic of the Worlds disguises intruders such as us in order to blend us in with the native population.”

XV stares at the ground, his snout twisting faintly before he looks up to meet Zexion’s eyes while grumbling: “You could have warned me.”

“As you may recall, I did caution you to expect the unexpected,” Zexion notes mildly.

For a moment, he finds himself regarded by a sharp golden gaze… but rather than to complain any further, XV breaks eye contact in favour of taking his first shaky steps, circling Zexion before he breaks into a run, then summons his sword to take a couple of practice swings.

It only takes minutes for him to start looking more like the predator he is, rather than just a cub. As always, the boy learns quickly.

“Fighting like this will take a while to get used to,” XV notes when he finally comes to a halt again.

Zexion clicks his tongue, “As you know, fighting isn’t a priority in today’s mission. We are to survey this world and gather information. After your… less than ideal mission with Demyx, I’ll be making sure that you can handle this by yourself the next time we send you out to recon a world.”

XV nods, his ears twitching as he tenses with attention, his head lowering as he sniffs at the dusty ground for a moment.

Zexion gives him a couple of minutes to get a sense of their environment, then asks: “What are your first observations of our surroundings?”

XV hesitates for a moment, his lips pressing together before he says: “The ground is seared and the trees look like they are about to dry out too… I can’t sense anyone nearby either. No one alive at least – there’re Heartless here though.”

He takes a couple of steps, and Zexion turns with him until they both face towards the large rock formation visible even in the distance.

"An incredible Darkness lurks in that direction…” XV notes, nodding towards the rock formation. “It’s not a Heartless, but I can’t say anything about it beyond that.”

“I see,” Zexion says, letting his new features hide away a faint, satisfied smile. “Even though I have no doubt that this Darkness will turn out  _ very _ interesting indeed, we’ll have to revisit that another day.”

“For now–” he continues, turning away from the rock formation and towards where the savanna leads into a steep gorge. “–we shall see where this direction leads.”

XV follows after him as he leads them down into the narrow path into the canyon. The ground here is just as dry and beaten by sun and many, many hooves, as the savanna above, Zexion notes. If he had a Heart, he’s sure, what they’ve seen of this world so far would seem quite depressing.

Eventually, they find themselves standing before a broken tree, surrounded by a small patch of dried, yellow grass – too stubborn to give in to the heat of sun and lack of rain it seems. A closer look reveals the grass to be littered with flowers… dried and withered, but flowers nonetheless.

“So…” Zexion starts as he regards XV with an expectant glance. “What exactly do we have here? What do you see and sense… and what conclusions do you draw from it?”

XV sniffs at the grass and walks around the tree, then returns to Zexion’s side before he answers: “I sense Darkness here… but it’s different to what I sensed over by those rocks. It’s not just one being… I think that many people came here and visited this spot.”

“The tree… the grass and the flowers… they are a reminder, aren’t they?” XV asks, looking up to Zexion, who just tilts his head back at him.

“I’m not going to give you the answers,” he reprimands his protégé. “The next time you are out in a world to gather information, there won’t be anyone to do that either. You can’t just guess what something means… you have to be certain.”

At that, XV nods, uncertainty disappearing from his voice as he continues: “Then… they  _ are _ a reminder. Of someone who is gone, probably.”

He takes a few steps forward and sniffs at the flowers again. “The Darkness here… if feels like grief. Someone died here. Someone important to many people.”

“That’s my conclusion too,” Zexion notes, then gives a disapproving huff when XV’s short tail starts to wag as though to signal his excitement over having his thoughts confirmed.

XV ducks his head then and stills his body. If nothing else, he has learned to read Zexion fairly well in the last few weeks.

Zexion sighs, then decides not to pursue this any further; there is no point in shaming his student right now, when he is performing to expectations. For all that XV is his tool, Zexion prefers his mind sharp and capable of judging situations for himself… no matter what Xaldin or – light forbid – Saïx might have to say about that.

“Let’s go,” he tells XV, before taking the lead away from the grave. “I’m sure there is much more for us to explore in this canyon.”

Better to risk cutting himself on the sharpened edge of his tool, he thinks as he watches XV sniffing for more hints from the corner of his eye. Zexion would hate to face certain termination of his own being by keeping said tool dull beyond use.

* * *

Paris, Sora finds, seems utterly unique as a sight – the largest city he has ever seen in his life, he’s sure. The houses stand wall to wall to each other, seaming stone-paved streets… and especially around Notré Dame, there is little plant life to be spotted, comparatively.

Traverse Town is fairly similar in that at least, but where the other town has always felt warm and familiar, in Castle Oblivion and in the Dream Worlds alike, Paris is cold.

…Though that, Sora supposes, could just be the season. While purchasing cloaks for them at the market place, Goofy had gathered that it’s mid-winter here, New Year having been just about a week ago.

(“They said this’ a mild winter,” he had relayed, eyes gleaming with amusement while Sora had fought to fit the long sleeves of his dark red cloak comfortable. Having fabric cover his elbows is  _ weird, _ no matter how cold it is.

Because it is really,  _ really _ cold, despite what the locals claim.)

If nothing else though, everything in Paris is large in size – Sora is sure that there are more people living here than on the Islands and Traverse Town combined. The mood of the locals has calmed in the three days since the Feast of Fools, as the stalls and the stage in the plaza in front of Notré Dame were removed and the people of Paris fell back into their daily routines.

They are just as busy now, but while there had been laughter and seemingly boundless joy written all over their faces during the feast, over the last few days an entirely different kind of energy has taken ahold of the city.

Some kind of unease seems to flicker through every glance that Sora meets, the gait of the crowd growing stiffer with every passing day and he doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

Though well, if there is a threat to fight it will show itself, right?

After all, Nightmares seem to be drawn to the light of his Keyblade, just like the Heartless were. So, for now, getting his part of fresh supplies is the priority, Sora reminds himself, as he approaches the baked-goods stall at the market, waving at the sales woman, who he’s become familiar with since arriving.

Sometimes she sneaks him small pastries, ‘for his great showing at the feast‘ she claims.

But when she would usually wave back at him, today she seems almost grim.

“You ought to get off the streets and keep quiet, child,” she mutters when Sora drops a couple of munny pieces for the cloth wrapped loafs of bread into her palm.

“Eh?” Sora replies, head tilting faintly as his brows furrow. “Why, do you know anything? Are there monsters showing up again?”

The stall vendor bites at her lip and then steps to the side of the stall and pulls him into the shadow of it, her voice low as she tells him: “No monsters… not like the ones that have been turning up since the Feast. But Minister Frollo’s gone mad! He has been looking for gypsies everywhere!”

Her hands tremble a little as she nervously glances around, before continuing: “My brother-in-law runs one of the mills in the west of the town and is known to take in travellers for a night or two… and just yesterday, the Minister and the City Guard accused him of sheltering gypsies. He and his family were still inside when they burned down his house and the mill–”

She breaks off there, lips pressing together.

“No way,” Sora whispers, eyes wide as the horror of the deed rolls in his gut.

“Captain Phoebus defied the Minister to save them… and we’ve managed to find them shelter,” she continues after a moment, “But he hasn’t been seen since… so, you and your friends best stay hidden. Nobody should have to suffer  _ that  _ man’s punishments, no matter where they came from.”

Sora nods solemnly, his throat tight with unease and anger, lips pressed together as he draws the cloth-wrapped bread to his chest, whispering his thanks before he takes off.

He keeps his head low as he makes his way towards the meeting spot he had agreed on with Donald and Goofy, just barely dodging the oncoming foot traffic; his thoughts are tangled up with the vendor woman’s words.

“There’s no way we can just sit by!” he whispers, hands shaking as he tugs on the fringe of his hood. “There’s got to be something we can do to help against that Frollo guy and his flunkies!”

“Of course, Sora,” says Jiminy, his hushed tone so unexpected that Sora can’t help stumbling a few steps. “But you ought to slow down anyway! We can’t do anything to help these people on our own, not without more information.”

Sora closes his eyes, slowly exhaling… because Jiminy is right. He's rushed ahead on his own back in Castle Oblivion – had angrily chased after Naminé into the memory of Destiny Islands… and Larxene had nearly gotten the better of him because of it. If Donald and Goofy hadn't caught up with him back then…

Another breath before he swallows. No matter how angry he is, meeting up with his friends comes first.

"Right," he says, just as much to himself as to Jiminy. "We gotta regroup with Donald and Goofy. Maybe they'll have heard where we can find Frollo."

And then they can teach him a lesson that Frollo sure won't forget any time soon.

As it turns out, neither of the other two have heard much – though Donald can't help a couple of muttered curse when Sora relays his story while Goofy's face is twisted by an uncharacteristically grim expression.

"We got to do  _ something _ !" Sora insists again, while shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Maybe… but you can't just jump in, if it doesn't involve the Nightmares. You know that we got to be careful about interfering," Donald hisses. "Dream Worlds or not, you can't just forget about protecting the Order of the Worlds, Sora!"

"What use is that order if people are getting hurt because we don't act?" Sora argues right back, hands shaking.

"More people are going to get hurt, if we upset the balance too much! You can't just ignore the rules whenever they get inconvenient for you!" Donald insists, voice rising a little as he takes a step forward into Sora's space.

Sora leans right down, glaring at the magician while brushing Goofy off as the other tries to shake his shoulder. "I wouldn't have to, if your rules weren't so stupid!"

"Uh, guys!" Goofy tries to get a word in, but Donald takes another step forward, cutting him off: "You got to stop acting like a kid and take your responsibilities seriously! There is more than one world out there that needs the help of a Keyblade Wielder!"

Sora is about to argue back, taking a deep breath to match Donald's rising volume, when Goofy steps between them, pushing them apart while calling: " _ Guys _ !"

" _ What? _ " Sora shouts as he turns to their third member, startling a little when Donald echoes him at exact same moment.

"Look," Goofy says, voice lower now when he points up into the orange-hued sky… wait, orange? It's not nearly late enough for sunrise yet! Before either of them can say anything, they hear the frantic ring of fire bells, and when Sora looks down to meet Donald's eyes, the other looks faintly resigned as he nods.

By the time they make it through the streets towards the burning buildings, there are already clusters of people formed in the area, most of them holding buckets of water… and yet the fire burns on as the guards from the festivals – the ones that started throwing vegetables at Quasi! – block the way.

"Let us through!" one of the helpers demands, his right arm trembling under the strain of his bucket while he shakes his left fist at the guard. "Do you want the whole city to burn down, you idiots?!"

"Not until the gypsy-girl Esmeralda is found," the guard replies, leering at the crowd as he twirls his spear at them. "Minister Frollo has declared that the witch must be found for the greater good of the soul of Paris, by  _ any _ means necessary."

The helper shakes, and Sora can see both anger and fear play over his face, over that of every person in that cluster of fire fighters. They are afraid to fight the guard… but Sora sure isn't. 

A shout tears at his throat as the Kingdom Key flashes into existence and he bypasses the fire fighters and rushes at the guard, ducking under his surprised spear swing and driving the blunt blade into the guard's side. He drops to the ground with a grunt and Sora can't help the satisfied smile tugging at his lips as he turns towards the rest of Frollo's goons, who are caught up in starring at him in shock.

Donald and Goofy are upon them before they even manage to make up their mind about charging at Sora, so he takes a moment to turn to the leader of the fire fighters.

"Quick!" Sora tells him. "We'll keep them occupied, so you guys got to stop the fire!"

The man blinks, then nods. "Right. But you better be careful, kid!"

"No worries, we got this!" Sora tells him before turning away to help Donald and Goofy with the couple of guards that have yet to drop or run away. Three Keyblade swings later, the last of them falls and Sora dares to lower his Keyblade just a little before he turns towards the fires.

"Looks like they got this contained now," he notes, relief colouring his voice and he finally dares to relax a little.

"Oh, but surely they wouldn't have managed it without your interference, young hero!" a familiar sounding voice exclaims. Sora turns abruptly, eyes widening when he catches sight of the speaker, a tall man wearing a dark cloak and hood, amusement sparking behind his masked eyes.

"Ah! You are that guy from the Feast! Where did you–"

Before Sora can finish the sentence, the guy – at the feast he'd introduced himself… Clo-something, right? Clopin? – leans forward and covers his mouth with his gloved hand, hushing him.

"Don't draw any more attention, not to me or to yourself, child," he says, his expression now far more serious than before. "Like so many, I am a wanted man now… and great as your deeds might be, if you keep defying our dear Minister, he'll soon be calling for your head as well."

Sora shakes his head and reaches up to remove Clopin's hand, but keeps his voice lower as he answers: "So what? I'm not just going to stand aside and let this place burn down! Besides, we can handle whatever that Frollo guy throws at us."

Clopin straightens, his fingertips touching against his chin as he considers Sora's words: "Well, don't you sound confident… and maybe you are right and you could handle Frollo, if it came down to a battle of strength." 

Sora perks up at that, but before he can even make a sound, Clopin raises his hand, silencing him again. 

"Unfortunately, Frollo's power reaches beyond the physical. He has many more goons than you bested here and there are even more people desperate to enough to take his coin, should he offer it in exchange for information on either of us. Even all three of you together will crumble under the numbers that Frollo can bring down on you, if given the motivation."

"But, we can't just hide away and do nothing!" Sora argues, hands clenching. What point is there in having the Keyblade if he can't use it to stop guys like Frollo?

"Why not, I wonder… are you so certain, that these people will help you, when the time comes?" Clopin's voice has taken a hard, bitter edge and he continues before Sora can even think to get a word in: "I think not… most of them are just intent on keeping their heads down and close their eyes and ears from the truth of what is happening right now. They do not think of their neighbours… nor do they realize that right now we are fighting a battle for the very soul of our dear Paris."

Sora wants to shake his head and argue, to deny that Clopin is right – the people here are afraid, sure, but he's met enough of them to know that they would help! The fire fighters here, the woman from the bakery stall, they had been trying to help… Sora and others here too! But instead, he feels frozen into place as Clopin's wording strikes at something in his memory, he'd said similar of someone else before, had asked…

" _ What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you are doing? _ "

Who… who had it been? He remembers feeling concerned and uneasy, remembers… 

" _ I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save– _ "

Riku. That had been Riku! But why? What had happened, why had they been fighting? Who had Riku wanted to save… not Naminé. Maybe that girl that isn't Naminé, the one that had given Sora the charm? His hand drops down into the pocket of his pants, fingers closing around it. The way the edges of the shells cut into the skin of his palm finally pulls him out of that thought, and Sora shakes his head sharply before he raises his eyes to meet Clopin's again.

"It appears that I have given you some food for thought, no?" the other notes, and Sora doesn't bother to correct him. Clopin sighs and pulls away, glancing around before whispering: "Take care, Sora. I have no doubt that we will meet again."

He disappears before Sora can return the sentiment.

"Who was that?" Donald asks, wariness colouring his voice as he and Goofy draw near.

"His name is Clopin," Sora answers quietly, then clarifies: "He's the guy that introduced me on the stage, back at the feast. He said… that we should be careful about helping people. That Frollo has way more guards than we fought off just now."

"But that ain't what worries ya… right, Sora?" Goofy asks, his voice taking that almost unbearably gentle tone, that always seems to be able to coax the truth out of him, no matter how hard Sora tries to hide.

"…No," he finally admits. "I remembered something again, about Riku. I think it's connected to that other memory, a few days back… but I still can't make sense of it!"

He still can't remember why they had been at odds, and it worries him. It worries him so much, just like thinking back to that last pained look on Riku's face, right before he had disappeared into the Darkness with Naminé. There is no way he can just let that go… he definitely needs to find Riku, once they are back from the Dream Worlds. He has to remember… and for that he has to help this world right now.

Sora takes a deep breath and shakes his head sharply, to put his focus back on the task in front of him. 

"It's not important right now. We have to focus on what to do about Frollo. We can't just let him hurt people… and maybe, defeating him will lead us to the Sleeping Keyhole!"

"Are you sure?" Goofy probes gently, and even though Sora nods he doesn't seem entirely assured.

"Well, I guess we can't stop you," Donald notes with a resigned sigh. "So, where do you want to start searching for that Frollo?"

Sora brings his fingers up to his chin, eyes narrowing as he thinks back to their first day in Paris… and that conversation on the roof of Notré Dame. "Quasimodo said… that Frollo is his Master, right? So, he probably know where we can find him." 

He looks up, smiling when Donald and Goofy both nod in agreement.

"Then, we start there."

By the time they make it to the cathedral, the sun has dipped beyond the horizon and the streets have emptied as Frollo's henchmen start their patrol, and for all that Sora wants to keep them from harassing the rest of the city, he refrains from jumping at them when Donald shakes his head firmly at the suggestion.

"We'll take all night, if we fight every small fry that we find," he says, and much as Sora wants to argue, Donald is right about this.

They have bigger fish to fry, and the guard will stop being an issue the moment they take down Frollo anyway. 

Before they can reach the cathedral's entrance, Donald grabs Sora by the back of his cloak to pull him into the shadow of the streets, holding up his arm to get Goofy to stop as well. 

"Look!" he says, nodding towards the dark stone frame of the door. "There's someone there!"

And sure enough, now that Sora squints he sees them too, two figures blocking the door, the one in the back seems tall, while the other one looks a little hunched over…

"It's Quasimodo!" Sora realises, not bothering to keep his voice down as a smile tugs at his lips and he rushes forward to meet them before Donald or Goofy can stop or scold him.

Maybe he should have been a little more careful, Sora will consider later, when he thinks back and remembers the way that both Quasimodo and his companion flinches at the loud call of his name… but for now Sora is too glad that they have found the other so easily. 

"Quasimodo!" Sora greets, bouncing a little on his toes when he comes to a stop. "Boy, I'm so glad we found you already! We need you to tell us where to find Frollo so we can stop him! He's going to burn down the city at this rate!"

The man in the back blinks at that, frowning as he asks: "Stop Frollo? But aren't you just a child?"

Sora ignores him for now, searching Quasimodo's eyes intently. Donald and Goofy have caught up to them in the meanwhile, and Goofy laughs faintly as he explains: "Well, Sora sure's young, but you can trust us! We wanna help the city… and that Frollo fella's the bad guy, right?"

Quasimodo shakes his head sharply at that, a complicated mix of emotions flickering over his face.

"It's not nearly that simple," he says, lips pressing together. "Master Frollo just wants what's best for Paris. He just–"

He cuts himself off there, shaking his head.

"And anyway, we can't worry about where he is right now. Phoebus was right before, we need to warn Esmeralda!"

"Esmeralda?" Sora echoes, eyes wide, because of course… Esmeralda said she was gypsy – no, she had called herself romani – the people that Frollo is hunting down… she is one of them, isn't she? "She's in danger, right? Then we got to find Frollo now, so we can put a stop to this once and for all!"

Quasimodo's companion (Phoebus? Like that captain that had helped the miller family?) shakes his head sharply, interjecting: "Even, if we could somehow take care of Frollo and his minions, we don't know where he is right now. But if we don't hurry and find the Court of Miracles, he is going to arrest Esmeralda and her people at dawn… and have them killed."

Sora hesitates for just a moment, hands clenching. Part of him is itching to just take down Frollo as fast as possible. (He needs to move on. He needs to go back and help Riku. Help Naminé.) 

But then Donald and Goofy step forward and nod at the two men, latter settling a hand on Sora's shoulder as former announces. "Then we'll go with you and help out too!"

* * *

A few hours later find their group of five wading through some kind of sewer system beneath the graveyard that Quasimodo's pendant had led them to. There hadn't been much time to chat, most of them (and Sora most of all) far too on edge to look for conversation – though he had gleaned from Goofy's whispered conversation with Phoebus that the tall man is indeed the same as the disappeared captain that the market vendor had told him about.

Esmeralda had saved him when Frollo had tried to have him killed… so he is indeed a good guy at least. The way he keeps trying to engage Quasimodo really just reenforces that impression… though Sora can't but tense and get ready to interject when the hunched man frowns and notes how he just wants to go back into his bell tower after warning Esmeralda.

(It's not right, Quasimodo shouldn't have to hide away. He should be out there too, and maybe he can once Frollo is taken care of.)

"Speaking of trouble…" Phoebus replies, eyes flickering along the long drawn shadows at the walls. "We should have run into some by now."

Sora frowns and nods – they haven't seen many Nightmares today, and it worries him just a little. 

Goofy hums lowly in agreement. "There somethin' in particular dat ya expectin, Capt'n Phoebus?"

"I was thinking in the lines of booby traps or sentries… something to warn the Court that someone is coming, or maybe an–"

Before he can finish his sentence, a group of dark clothed and masked figures throw themselves at their group, causing Donald to shout in alarm, eyes wide as he cries: "Watch out, it's an ambush!!"

Sora grits his teeth as he elbows one of the ambushers into the stomach to push him away and calls the Kingdom Key to his palm a second later, ripping it up towards the ceiling before calling: " _ Thunder _ !"

The masked people cry out with surprise as lightning bolts rain down on them, stunning a good part of their group.

"Run, guys! You got to warn those people!" Sora shouts, even as he prepares to dig his feet into the ground himself, because these got to be part of Frollo's goons. All they got to do is stop them and buy some time for Quasimodo and Phoebus to reach the Court and Esmeralda.

There is no telling if those two are doing as ordered, the scuffle is too chaotic for Sora to keep track… and it doesn't help that the Nightmares have started to appear somewhere in between.

"No you don't!" Sora hisses when one of the Zoelophants hoots and stampedes towards one of the fallen ambushers, rushing forward and taking it down in just one swing. Frollo's goons or not, the Darkness isn't going taking anyone. Not if he can help it.

The second the last Nightmare falls apart into Dream Pieces, the scuffle ends… much to Sora's surprise, really. He shifts his grip around the Kingdom Key a little, eyes narrow as he challenge the masked henchman closest to him, the very one that he'd just saved from getting flattened: "What, are you giving up already? Or do you only beat down on people who can't fight back?"

The masked minion tilts their head, before drawing up to their feet and pulling away their mask, revealing a dark skinned woman with faintly greying hair, her eyes narrow as she speaks: "You are the hero boy from the Feast, who protected the people when the monsters came. Why do you seek to help that monster Frollo now?"

Sora blinks at that, unable to say a word before his eyes widen as he realizes the misunderstanding. "Wait no! I'm not with Frollo! I want to stop him!" 

And anyway, that's not what's important, not right now. 

"You guys are Esmeralda's people… the romani, right?" Sora asks, continuing when the woman gives a sharp nod. "We came here to warn you, all five of us! Frollo is coming at dawn!"

That is enough to get them moving without argument, the unmasked woman leading their group further through the catacombs and towards the Court of Miracles. Sora can't help a faint noise of awe when they step out into a larger cavern filled with small, colourful tents and carts. He could get lost in the sights, if not for the crowd up front, where a stage similar to the one from the Feast of Fools stands tall.

In the middle of that stage stand three figures, all of them familiar… and Sora can't help a gasp when he sees how Clopin stands in front of Quasimodo and Phoebus, who are both tied up and gagged. The misunderstanding isn't over yet… so he brushes past their guides and rushes towards the stage.

"Wait Clopin, don't hurt them!" he shouts, as he jumps up and flips in the air before landing. "Those two are with us! We don't mean any harm!"

"Ah, Sora!" Clopin greets him, almost casual as he tugs faintly at the rope that he has prepared to use to hang– Sora shakes his head, as his stomach clenches faintly with horror. Better stop this before the situation goes even more out of hand.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would claim those two your friends…" Clopin continues, eyes sharp and angry under the tone of humor that he addresses him with. "Two puppets of Frollo… that doesn't suit a young hero like you at all."

Sora blinks and then shakes his head. "You got it all wrong, they aren't Frollo's puppets! We are all friends, really!"

"So, these two are not Frollo's precious Captain of the Guard or pet bell ringer?" Clopin asks with a voice thick with sarcasm, head tilting faintly. Both sarcasm and humor fall away with his next words though, eyes narrowing as he turns to Sora: "Don't be fooled so easily, Sora. As long as there is nothing but their own word to back up their claims, neither of them can be trusted."

"Then, what if I vouch for them?" a different voice interjects, and Sora can't help a faint sigh of relief when Esmeralda climbs up the stage.

"Sora is right, they  _ are _ our friends!" she says, raising her voice as she addresses the crowd. "Phoebus stood up for the miller's family, who have given shelter to so many of us! And Quasimodo here helped me escape Frollo's grasp when he tried to trap me within the stone walls of Notré Dame! The least we can do is hear them out and let them leave in peace!"

A begrudging noise of agreement echoes through the crowd, and though Clopin still seems to be skeptical… he sighs faintly before pulling out a knife and cutting the ropes holding Quasimodo and Phoebus.

"Are you guys all right?" Sora asks the moment they are free to move, shoving at the sleeves of his coat – it is warm down here, and they sure are getting in the way, then crosses his hands behind his head when Phoebus affirms it.

"Listen up, everyone!" he shouts into the crowd. "We bring you words of warning! Frollo has found your location and is planing to storm this place with a thousand men! You have to flee before it is too late!"

The people start to mutter again, their voices coloured with tones of fear and outrage… at least until Esmeralda straightens and speaks up: "Our friends have come to warn us, so let us use this warning the best we can! Gather as much as you can carry without being slowed down – we only have a few hours until dawn!"

That gets the people moving at least, and though some of them still seem afraid, most of that fear is hidden behind grim determination to overcome and survive whatever Frollo has in store.

Sora takes a deep breath and turns away from the bustling motions, smiling faintly as he watches Esmeralda thank Phoebus and Quasimodo for the risks they've taken, then jumps down from the stage where Donald and Goofy are waiting.

"We should stay behind when everyone leaves the Court," he suggests, bouncing lightly on his toes. "If Frollo really is coming here, we can take him out then!" 

Neither of his two friends seems equally excited by this plan. They share a look before Donald steps forward, hands braced against his hips as he fixates Sora with narrowed eyes. "Didn't you listen to anything that Phoebus said, Sora? Frollo's coming with  _ thousand _ men! That's way too many to take on, even for the three of us. It's better if we help these people by guarding them!"

"And anyhow…" Goofy adds after a moment of hesitation. "I'm not sure if helping here will be as easy as defeatin' Frollo. Phoebus told me a little 'bout what the city used to be like… it ain't like he's the only bad guy here. He says, that he doesn' think there'll be any room for change unless the people demand it for themselves."

Sora wants to argue, but Donald shakes his head firmly. "You can't solve their problems for them, Sora… and you won't get anywhere if you try to safe people that don't want to be saved. That's not what the Keyblade is for."

It doesn't sit right with him… seeing the injustice happening in this or any other world and stepping back instead of stepping in. What does he even have the Keyblade for, if he can't use it to help?

But before he can voice this thought, a loud shout echoes through the cavern as suddenly Frollo's men burst through the entrances and onto to stage, spears pointed forward to drive people backwards and away from any chance of escape, while wrestling down and putting shackles on anyone who shows any will to fight.

"Well done, Captain Phoebus!" Frollo's triumphant voice echoes loudly as he steps in after his guards. "You were quite easy to predict… to think that all it took to find this cursed place was to send you running to deliver a false warning." 

He steps over to Quasimodo, his lips pulling up into a sinister smile as he looms over the hunchback, who shrinks into himself more and more the smaller the distance between them: "I knew you would one day be of great use to me, my dear Quasimodo. Thank you for finally delivering the gypsies into my grasp."

Then, he turns to Esmeralda, who is fighting against the tight grip of the two men who have grabbed her arms. "At last I have you, witch girl. I shall have a bonfire on the square prepared in your honour."

It's easy to see just how horrified Quasimodo is, by Frollo, by the thought of having led him to the Court of Miracles and Esmeralda. It's easy to see the disgust and defiance on Esmeralda's face as Frollo looms over her, her chin held between his fingers. So, in spite of what Donald had said before, Sora still rushes forward with a sharp battle cry, both hands closing around the grip of the Kingdom Key.

"Frollo!" he shouts as he ducks under the wide swings of the guardsmen. "I won't let you do this!"

He won't let him burn Esmeralda, or hurt Phoebus, or lock away Quasimodo! He'll stop all of it, he'll help the three of them, Clopin, the vendor from the baked goods stall and the miller's family! If he just cuts down Frollo–

But before he can reach the Minister, dark mist rises up around Frollo, strong winds picking up; too strong for Sora to fight. He shouts as those winds send him tumbling, and it takes a moment for him to find his balance again. When he looks up, there is a large monster – a colourful, winged Nightmare! – hovering just above Frollo, who looks rather pleased by this development: "Ah, the 'hero-boy' who disrupted the Feast… Sora, was it? Another of the devil's servants for me to give to the fire."

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Sora declares as he pushes back to his feet. "I won't let you!"

With that he runs forward again, ignoring Donald's and Goofy's shouts of warning as he swings his Keyblade at the giant Nightmare. The Nightmare growls as it blocks his swing with one of its wings, then lashes out with its tail, hitting Sora right into the gut. He gasps as the impact drives all air from his lungs, leaving him dazed as the Kingdom Key slips from his fingers and he stumbles back. Black spots dance over his vision when his head collides sharply with something hard.

"Behold!" he hears Frollo declare from far away. "This is the righteous power that God has granted me in order to cleanse this city from gypsies and sinners alike!"

Sora tries to roll to his side and get back up – he has to keep fighting – but his limps aren't obeying his will, not truly. Just steps away from him Quasimodo falls to his knees , his face twisted by despair and resignation as he pleads Frollo to stop… and Sora wants nothing more than to encourage him to get up, to stand up for himself and  _ fight…  _ but his tongue won't listen either, a garbled noise falling from his lips as his sight is filled with more and more black spots…

One of the guards reaches down, another hard knock colliding with Sora's skull… leaving him to fall into darkness.

* * *

Kairi presses her lips together as she follows the strange man that pulled her away from the Islands and back into the Outside World, her stomach fluttering just a little. Has she made the right choice following the stranger in the red bandages? He doesn't feel like a bad guy, not like the monster that had taken over Riku…

And yet, she can't help recalling the fear in her father's face, for all that he had shouted at the stranger with outrage. He's nearly lost her before – from his own perspective at least – when the Islands had been reborn after their fall. He doesn't remember that, none of them do… none of the Islanders know that their home was gone.

Only Kairi… and well, Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku had been gone after the storm and Kairi hadn't been found until a day after the storm; her father had clung to her even while whispering scolding words into her hair. He loves her, no matter where she comes from, she's never had reason to doubt that… but like everyone else, he doubts her when she insists that Sora and Riku have  _ not _ died in the storm.

That's why she had to leave, she reminds herself, swallowing down her hesitation. She is going to find her friends… help Sora with whatever has messed up his memories and then drag Riku back out of the Darkness for good. She has a Keyblade now after all… she isn't going to be a burden, not anymore.

She exhales slowly as the Darkness parts before them to reveal a stoney path seamed with tall trees… a different world, one she hasn't been to yet. Not Hollow Bastion, and not Traverse Town.

"You know…" she starts, ruthlessly squashing the flutter of hesitation in her voice for a more forceful tone. No backing down, not anymore. She's spend enough time waiting back home. "You haven't told me your name yet. I know you know mine already… so it would be only polite to offer me yours."

The bandaged man turns his head before he answers, and even though she can't see much of his expression, she's fairly certain that he is amused by her attitude: "A friend named me Darkness in Zero… you may call me DiZ, young Kairi."

What a strange name… but given what he's promised her, Kairi isn't about to say so. Not when there are so many more pressing questions to be asked as they walk.

"About Sora… you said that he lost parts of his memory, right?" she closes the distance between them when DiZ nods, her brows furrowing just a little. "Do you know how? I mean… Sora is a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes, but he doesn't really  _ forget _ things…"

And yet… somehow she can feel an echo of guilt twisting her Heart. She doesn't even notice how her hand draws out to press against her chest, not until her fingers dig into her skin right beneath her collar bone. The look on DiZ's face when she glances up to meet his eyes is unreadable.

"He was led into a trap," he answers finally with a heavy sigh. "There is a group with sinister intentions… the Organization XIII. They hid themselves in the shadows for almost a decade now, but with the emergence of the Keybearer they've started to take action."

Kairi can't help but freeze when DiZ names that Organization – something deep inside her steals her breath away, a kind of fear that she had never felt before, not even when the Dark Man had reached for her in Hollow Bastion, when Sora had been gone for her sake and Riku was nowhere to be found.

She exhales slowly and steels herself – no more fear and no more waiting. She has to be strong for her boys.

"That Organization…" she asks. "They are after Sora, right? Right at this very moment."

DiZ just nods. "The King was able to help him, when he was about to fall into their grasp… and then took him away from Castle Oblivion to see his teacher."

He leads them further down the path and outside of the woods that his portal had transported them to… into a large clearing. Kairi can't help but breath in sharply when she sees the colourful tower that stands tall on the other side of it. The architecture seems a little strange – the tower itself is a little crooked, but she can make out the shapes of stars and moon along the walls, which gives the building a certain charm.

She turns her head slightly, to study DiZ as she asks: "Is this where Sora is?"

"Indeed," he answers. "This tower is the home of King Mickey's teacher, the renowned Master Yen Sid." 

There is a weird twist to his words, an edge of sarcasm that makes Kairi a little uneasy, but she doesn't press the issue. She isn't here for whatever problem DiZ has with Master Yen Sid – she is here to help her boys. Similarly, DiZ doesn't mention her growing a little more tense as they enter the tower and climb up to Master Yen Sid's rooms, and she definitely appreciates his silence. The quiet memory of Sora telling her to stay behind still whispers in her head after all, and she can't let that win. She is going to help the boys, whether they want it or not. 

This time, she'll fight too.

The King's teacher is not at his desk when they enter his study, but stands at the window, his back turned to them.

"So you have returned… DiZ," he breaks the silence that hangs between them after the door falls closed. "And you brought a guest, I see."

Kairi takes a deep breath and steps forward before DiZ can reply; it's now or never!

"Master Yen Sid," she starts. "My name is Kairi… I'm friends with Sora and Riku. Mister DiZ told me about what happened to Sora, about his memory… I want to help him."

She keeps her back straight as Master Yen Sid steps forward, humming deeply as he studies her while he settles behind his desk. It takes all her self-control to keep her hands from trembling. No backing down now, no matter what the King's teacher says she is  _ not  _ returning back to the Islands, not by just herself.

"I can sense that you are carrying something, child," he says after a moment, eyes glinting knowingly. "There is a Keyblade in your possession, is there not?"

Behind her, DiZ exhales sharply when she nods to confirm Master Yen Sid's assessment. Then she reaches forward, eyes closing for just a moment while concentrates on the tingling sensation under the skin of her palm. Part of her still holds her breath just like she did the night before, uncertain if the Keyblade will head her call… and her shoulders loosen a little when her fingers wrap around the comforting weight of the Keyblade's white guard.

She can't see what kind of expression DiZ is making, but Master Yen Sid's eyes have widened with surprise as he stares at the Keyblade in her hand.

"That Keyblade… that's Master's Defender!" he says, finally. "It was passed to Master Aqua, to my knowledge she should still have it with her. Where did you find this, young Kairi?"

Kairi's brows furrow together – that name, Aqua… it's somehow familiar in a way that she can't quite describe – but she shakes the feeling in favour of concentrating on the question posed.

"I found it yesterday," she answers. "At the beach of the Play Island… it was just buried under the sand. I thought… I  _ hoped _ it would show me the way to my friends. So we can go home back together."

Master Yen Sid studies her quietly, his surprise smoothing away into a thoughtful look.

"I see…" he answers after a moment, sighing. "Then I suppose I have sent Mickey to look for Master Aqua at just the right time. I have no doubt that he'll be able to track her down and return her to this realm… and that she will be able to hold on until that time comes, even without her Keyblade."

Kairi nods slowly… it's good to hear that they aren't leaving that woman behind, wherever she had been separated from her Keyblade.

"As for you, Kairi…" the Master continues. "While I understand your desire to help your friend, I fear he is currently beyond reach of any immediate form of assistance."

Her eyes go wide at that, but Master Yen Sid lifts his hand to stop whatever protest she is about to voice, before he continues: "Sora, Donald and Goofy are currently journeying the Sleeping Worlds to regain their memories – only time will tell whether they will succeed, and the best way for us to assist them in this quest is to have faith. However, that does not mean that there is no way for you to help, Kairi."

She swallows, hands clenching as she feels her heartbeat thrum against her throat: "Tell me what you need me to do. If I can help my friends, I'll do anything!"

Master Yen Sid smiles faintly at her determination, but not unkindly, and something in Kairi relaxes just a little. He isn't about to dismiss her, she is sure of it.

"I will have to keep Master's Defender here – that Keyblade protects a very important location and we cannot allow the Organization any chance to gain access to it. However… I can sense that deep within your Heart, your own Keyblade has been lying in slumber for a long time, Kairi." he tells her. "I suggest that you travel to Disney Castle in order to learn how to summon it and how to wield its power. Mickey's wife, Queen Minnie, while not a Wielder herself is an accomplished mage. I'm sure she will be delighted to help you."

Kairi draws a breath, excitement spreading up from her stomach – finally,  _ finally  _ she is being taken seriously. Even if it's safer to give up this Keyblade, for now… if she learns how to fight, how to summon her very  _ own  _ Keyblade–

"So I see…" DiZ says, snapping her out of her thoughts. There is an angry edge to his voice, and she can see his hands tremble faintly as he steps past her and towards the Master's desk. "You mean to deny me yet again, do you not?"

"We all have our parts to play, DiZ _ – _ " Master Yen Sid replies cooly, appearing unimpressed by the other man's fit of temper. "–and I believe, I did ask you to contribute within the capacity of your former station the last time you visited my study."

"I told you why I would not!" DiZ's voice shakes with cold fury, as his hands continue to shake, and Kairi takes a step away from him involuntarily. His anger… it feels so dark… and cold somehow. "I am of no use in Radiant Garden – not while those  _ abominations _ parading in human skin remain amongst the Light. It's my responsibility to stop–"

At that, Master Yen Sid draws out of his seat again, eyes narrow as he straightens… almost looming over the bandaged man. "If I could believe that to be the truth, I would have no misgivings to consider you our ally… but no matter how well you mask the Darkness that took roots in your Heart during your time in the Dark Realm, I see through you,  _ Darkness in Zero _ .

DiZ flinches at that, pulling away from the desk, as Master Yen Sid continues: "I will not allow this new, still growing generation of Keybearer to become tools for your vengeance. Best leave now, DiZ… before I'm forced to remove you from my home."

For a moment, the tension between them is so thick that Kairi feels almost unable to draw breath… but then, DiZ steps away, his form still rigid, but at least no longer trembling.

"This isn't over," he whispers darkly, amber eyes gleaming between the red of his bandages, robes flaring as he turns on his heels and leaves the room. It's a relief really, Kairi thinks… even though she feels a little bad.

"…I'll see him off," she tells the Master, and follows before Master Yen Sid can object her decision – regardless of why DiZ fights the Organization, regardless of what he wants with her or with Sora… he brought her here and Kairi isn't about to forget that.

By the time that she catches up, he's somehow already reached the ground floor.

"Wait!" she shouts, almost breathless – she will definitely have to start running more again. Maybe there'll be someone to race her at Disney Castle.

DiZ heeds her request, stopping and turning to face her as he stands at the door leading back into the world outside the Mysterious Tower, his face unreadable as he studies her while she braces against her knees and takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank you," she says once her breathing has slowed again. "I wouldn't be here, if you hadn't gotten me away from the Islands… I have a chance to help my friends now… and one day, I'll repay that debt!"

Regardless of what DiZ himself is planing… somehow she'll manage. She can do it now, she knows.

DiZ regards her in silence, turning his face slightly away when Kairi tries to catch his eyes… but even so she can't quite shake the feeling that there is something almost unbearably sad about the look on his face.

"Take care, young Kairi," is all that he says when he finally speaks up, turning again and leaving the tower once and for all.

Kairi hovers for another moment before she takes another deep breath and lifts her head, spinning on her heels before she starts to climb back up to Master Yen Sid's study. There are so many things she needs to ask – about Sora and about Disney Castle. There is so much to learn, and she doesn't want to wait with starting for any second longer than she has to.

Somewhere in her Heart, her Keyblade still sleeps and anticipates of her call.

Somewhere in the Worlds, Sora is piecing together the memories that were stolen from him.

Somewhere in the Darkness, Riku is struggling to hold out – even if she doesn't know what has happened to him since Hollow Bastion… he has to be fighting still. Riku has never known when to give up, after all.

"Just hold on," she whispers, touching her fingers to the pearl pendant resting against her chest while her other hand clenches. "I'll find you both… and then… this time, I'll fight too."

* * *

Roxas feels exhausted down to his very bones when he finally makes it back into his room, sighing with relief as he falls onto the covers of his bed. After the mission – which Xigbar had left him to deal with on his own not even an hour after arriving at Olympus Coliseum – and all that training that Phil had run him through, his eyelids feel too heavy to even consider going to the clock tower… even though he sure would like to know what Xion's missions for Zexion have been like. There hasn't been much chance for them to talk, lately.

She's been distant since her reassignment, and even in those few minutes that they speak while they prepare for their missions in the mornings, she looks distracted more often than not.

It's XV's fault, he knows that much – Xion has been glaring at him, lips pressed together so tightly that Roxas sometimes worries that her jaw might start hurting soon. He really has to ask her what that is all about – if he and Axel can help somehow – when they finally manage to sit down together again for some ice cream.

It’ll be nice to spend some time together properly, the last two weeks of missing each other in the evenings have felt lonely, even if he did have Axel for company during most of his visits to the clock tower.

Though he can't help wonder… Xigbar had called him and Xion special… XV too, and hadn't bothered to explain when Roxas had asked just what exactly made any of the three of them special among the so-called elite of the Organization.

It can't be the Keyblade, he thinks… XV doesn't have one, after all, right? Xemnas would have said something about that, if he did…

Maybe it's how all three of them started out within the Organization… the very first week with the Organization is still mostly fuzzy in Roxas' memory and he's pretty certain that Xion doesn't really recall how she came to join the Organization either. And XV had seemed just as blank during his introduction in the Round Room. If he's gotten any better since… well, he doesn't appear any more talkative now than he was the first time Roxas came across him in the  _ Garden. _

Why beginning as a blank slate is anything special though… it doesn't really make sense to Roxas. Maybe Axel will know more about that… getting proper answers from him seems more likely than getting anything out of Xigbar anyway.

Maybe it's not how they started out at all… Xion and XV both feel familiar after all. Maybe he knew them both  _ before _ … Roxas doesn't think he would mind that much in Xion's case at least. Or maybe, they know the Boy in Red too… he just  _ knows _ that Phil has met him at least, even he has no idea where that certainty comes from.

If he gets assigned to the Coliseum again, he'll ask Phil about that guy, Roxas tells himself as he buries his face into his pillow… just before the world gives way to vague dreams of fighting weirdly colourful not-Heartless and a city threatened by flames.

* * *

> Report 07: Axel
> 
> Saïx says to keep an eye on Xion and to prepare for another trip to Castle Oblivion. Hell knows why he thinks that searching that place top to bottom again will turn up that damn chamber. He definitely isn't happy that Zexion established himself in the ranks again; it would be nice if he shared a bit more about what's going on behind the scenes there.
> 
> Zexion has been working Xion hard though; I haven't seen much of her since she started to work with him. Knowing Zexion, that's probably by design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap!
> 
> I had so much fun with all those scenes, even though sometimes Sora's side makes me despair a little over how much I can change about the events without you know. harming the actual outcome much.
> 
> Though, speaking of Sora's scene! I wrote part of the mentioned conversation between Goofy and Phoebus as a missing scene and will post that up shortly and link it back here! It's my first Goofy PoV, but I delight in the interaction he has with Phoebus for _reasons_! 
> 
> EDIT: It's up [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629960/chapters/64935151)
> 
> Next time: XV goes on two missions to the Pride Lands, the battle for the soul of Paris and Naminé reveals a secret or two!
> 
> I have set up a new tumblr and instagram in order to hold myself more accountable for writing regularly with spaces to post snippets of whichever scene I worked on that day! The Tumblr has a couple more because it took me a while to figure out how to get them up more easily on Insta. I'm also going to try to mix up my projects and work on all things somewhat simultaneously! The lost of project includes Beyond the Long Darkness and Nightfall, of course… but also a new AU that is just as self-indulgent as anything I write.
> 
> (Has anyone ever wanted to see Kingdom Hearts meets Duck Tales 2017? Because something like that may or may not be in the works! :3)
> 
> That said, please consider leaving a kudo or comment on this and let me know how you like the story so far!!! (The amount of feedback really does impact the speed of my writing, I swear!)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://iceylyst.tumblr.com/)   
[Instagramm](https://www.instagram.com/iceylyst/)


	8. Act 02 – Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! As promised in various notes – a new Nightfall Chapter for my birthday!!! I'm super excited about this one – Act 02 is almost about to close and exciting things are up ahead!
> 
> That said, have fun with this chapter!
> 
> CW: violence, Hunchback-brand of racism and violence, a little more bloody take on a disney death, dissociation of a character (honestly idek how to tag this properly, but XV has a Bad Time in a later point of the chapter… so yea.)

Xion has felt cold anger start to gather in her stomach ever since her very first conversation with XV – when he had called her Keyblade, the one that she had worked so hard to regain, a _ sham _ of all things; the nerve of him! – and it hasn't left her since. Instead, it has spread through her veins and settled there, buzzing under her skin every hour of every day without any chance of release.  
  
Now that she's working with XV for the second week in row, she wakes with the urge to scream and the overwhelming desire to channel this buzz into swings with her weapon... preferably at the subject of her ire.  
  
Zexion has made it abundantly clear that he expects them to "act as is befitting for numbered members of the Organization XIII", though. Which, given his own very open dislike for Sa ï x and Axel, leaves Xion feeling like protest keeps clogging her throat whenever his sharp eyes linger on her during their briefings.  
  
She has lost count of just how many times she stopped herself from calling him a hypocrite since her reassignment.  
  
The only way she's found to make her anger known without coming to blows is to ignore XV entirely. Though, that would probably be more satisfying if XV wasn't so utterly indifferent to her very existence in the first place. He hasn't spoken so much as a word to her since making that comment about her Keyblade – and she knows that he hasn't lost his voice, she's heard him talk to Zexion–  
  
Maybe, if she had some proper chance to talk to Roxas or Axel, to vent her frustrations just a little and maybe even ask for their opinions… but each mission with XV has dragged on into the late evening, until it was far too late and she was too exhausted to even consider making the detour to the clocktower in Twilight Town.  
  
At least, XV isn't making any after-work detours either and even though he doesn't say a word, she can tell that he is just as displeased with just how long their missions are taking as she is. And while Xion can work out that particular frustration by taking her Keyblade to the Heartless that XV calls into existence… XV doesn't have that kind of outlet himself. For all that he can summon the Heartless, he can't release and capture Hearts, not like Roxas or her.  
  
Which really goes to show what he knows – why does he even think he can tell her anything about her Keyblade anyway?  
  
She really shouldn't let his words get to her. There is no way he is right, after all – her Keyblade is _ hers _ and it is _ real _ . She fought too hard to regain it for that to be a lie.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she pulls on her coat, readying herself to go to the _ Garden _ for yet another day of working with XV. She has hardly taken a step out of her room, when a Dusk materializes before her, wiggling slightly before it straightens. Xion smiles when she recognizes it – it's Sunny, the Dusk that dusts the _ Garden _ and the hallways, the one who leaves flowers for her in the lounge on occasion.  
  
_ Lord Xemnas has summoned you, my lady, _ Sunny whispers softly. _ The Numbered are to gather at the Altar of Naught. _ _  
_ _  
_ Xion sighs and nods, thanking Sunny, before she waves her hand to open a Corridor of Darkness. She won't give Saix any reason to complain about her by being tardy when there is no need to be.  
  
It feels almost like an eternity passes until everyone has shuffled into the _ Altar – _ and since Zexion is already present when she arrives, she can't even use the time to catch up with Axel and Roxas, to even ask how they are doing. Instead, she is flanked by XV and Xaldin, tense and uneasy. If only Xemnas would finally tell them just why he's gathered them here!  
  
Finally Xemnas steps forward, head tilting up towards the dark sky.  
  
"The time has come!" he proclaims, "Look at the skies!"  
  
Automatically, Xion looks up, searching the darkness of the night. She really has no idea just what their Number I wants them to look at–  
  
She gasps faintly when she sees the light gathering in the sky – breathless, as she watches small bright orbs spin together until they form a large, heart-shaped moon.  
  
"There hangs the Heart of all Hearts – Kingdom Hearts – shining down on us at last!" Xemnas says, his arms lifted towards that moon. "See the countless Hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage… hate… sadness… and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world."  
  
Then he turns around and lets his arms sink down again, eyes flicking over all of them… but somehow it feels like they seem to linger just a little longer on XV and herself, Xion thinks… and on Roxas. She feels shivers running down her spine at the coldness of his gaze when their eyes meet… but the moment is over just as quickly as it happened.  
  
"My friends!" Xemnas continues again, "Remember why we have organized – all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though... we will have gained power over it! Never again will it... have power over _ us _ ."  
  
Xion nods at that, keeping her head bowed slightly. She doesn't dare to meet Xemnas' eyes again – doesn't dare to move, until she feels a weight drop onto her shoulder. She can't help but flinch slightly, before she looks up at Zexion.  
  
"Come along now, Xion," he tells her. "There is work to do."  
  
She nods again, exhaling slowly as she follows Zexion back into the _ Garden. _ From the corner of her eye she sees XV walk at her side… but she can't tell what he thinks about any of the things that Xemnas had just talked about, or that calculating look that the superior had regarded them with. She has no idea what he feels about anything at all, really…  
  
Well… 'feels'. They are Nobodies after all – and without a Heart to feel with, emotions should be foreign to all of them anyway… but of all the members of the Organization that Xion has worked more closely with, XV seems the most indecipherable. Not that she really _ wants _to know what is going on in his head – he doesn't even acknowledge just how wrong he is about her Keyblade, certainly doesn't think to apologize about his words… 

So, why should she even try to understand him?  
  
Except… except even though XV was unbelievably _ rude _ that one time that he actually deigned to talk to her _ , _ something about him is still familiar in a way that Xion can't place at all and it makes her wonder… did she know him _ before _ ? Did they know each other when they were still human, before they had lost their Hearts and been reborn as Nobodies?  
  
She shakes her head sharply to push that sensation of doubt away when they finally reach the Garden; there is no room for it, not when Zexion is about to hand out the mission notes for their assignment. She doesn't want to be reprimanded yet again, after all.  
  
"We are sending you two to the Pride Lands," he tells them as Xion glances over the missive. "Our scouts have discovered a large territory beyond the desert that lies behind the gorge and we require you to investigate the area for future missions. Beyond that you are, of course, required to tend to your usual duties."  
  
Meaning for XV to call upon the Heartless and for Xion to capture their Hearts.  
  
XV frowns at the notes that Zexion handed him, then looks up to meet Zexion's gaze, voice quiet when he states: "This isn't the spot where I sensed that Darkness, last time."  
  
There is no question to his words, and yet he seems to be asking something… though Xion has no idea what exactly he is after.  
  
Zexion nods, confirming XV's statement. "That is right. I know you are curious about the source of that Darkness… but we don't have the resources to investigate that particular area properly just yet."  
  
XV frowns faintly at that; it seems that whatever area he discovered during his last visit in that world, he wants to explore it more closely than he has been allowed to so far and he does look faintly displeased about not being allowed that opportunity. It's the closest that Xion has ever seen him come to argue with Zexion's orders.  
  
Still, he doesn't say anything, doesn't even look as indignant as she might have in his situation – almost as though he doesn't feel like he has any right to have an opinion of his own. She knows that Sa ï x calls XV Zexion's tool – just like he claims that she is "nothing but a puppet" – and in her most petty moments, Xion finds herself agreeing with that assessment. XV certainly acts as though he is an extension of Zexion's will – at least when he is within sight of any other member of the Organization… and something about that thought, that realization leaves a place in Xion's chest burning with a sensation she can't quite place.  
  
It feels _ wrong _ somehow.  
  
"Any more questions?" Zexion asks. "If not, I suggest that the two of you start your preparations and get going."  
  
At least, if nothing else, Zexion is always clear in his dismissals, Xion thinks as she makes her way over to the Organization's moogle. She has never heard of that world they are going to – but it won't hurt to stock up on potions and equipment before they leave.  
  
Roxas is lingering beside the moogle, eyes narrow as he glares over at XV before he turns to her and asks: "Hey… are you okay, Xion? You haven't been to the clocktower…"  
  
If only she had the time to talk and confide in Roxas, to properly voice all her anger and all the confused thoughts that have been gathering in the back of her mind ever since she started working with Zexion and XV… but there isn't, not when she is expected to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
There is no privacy in the halls of the Organization's castle anyway.  
  
She does her best to give him her most reassuring smile; she wants so badly for her two friends not to worry… but even without a mirror, she can feel how strained that smile must look to Roxas. He probably looks right through her. "It's not that I don't want to come… my missions just have been running late, since I got reassigned. I'll try to be there tonight though!"  
  
Roxas smiles at her and nods before pressing an elixir into her hands.  
  
"It's a promise," he says with a determined nod, "Axel and I will be waiting for you!"  
  
Xion watches him walk over to Sa ï x for his own assignment, warmth spreading through her body as the strain of the last week eases a little. Then she claps her hands to her cheeks twice and nods to herself. Best to finish their mission as quickly as possible today!  
  
She has a promise to keep, after all!  
  
"…You shouldn't go to meet with them," XV murmurs quietly from behind her, causing her to squeak before she spins around to face him. He ignores her reaction in favour of continuing on. "The Number VIII is not to be trusted."  
  
Xion feels her hands clench tightly, her voice sharp when she replies: "Is that what Zexion told you?"  
  
XV doesn't answer, but he doesn't need to. She has seen enough of his interactions with Zexion – and the lack of interaction with the rest of the Organization – to know that she's right.  
  
"If Zexion has something to say, he can tell me on his own. His dislike for Axel is his problem, not mine," she notes, lips pressing together. "I won't let either of you tell me who I can be friends with."  
  
XV regards her silently for a moment longer, before turning away and towards the moogle without another word, carefully combing through the list of products on sale before he buys a few potions for himself as well as one of the rings. But instead of slipping it onto his own finger, he turns back to her and offers it wordlessly. The silvery band gleams in the middle of his palm for her to see.  
  
When Xion makes no move to take it, he tilts his head before asking: "…You haven't been to the Pride Lands yet, right?"  
  
She narrows her eyes at that, the implication of his question clear – and after the last week, she is done tolerating it silently: "You think I can't handle that place, don't you? I'm not weak!"  
  
XV blinks, almost seems surprised by the heat in her words before he shakes his head. "You don't unders– the Pride Lands are _ different _ . You'll need time to adjust… and you won't have that, if we want to finish up as quickly as possible."  
  
That is about the most that Xion has ever heard XV say at once – it's certainly enough to give her a pause… even if she doesn't quite trust his reasoning. "What is that supposed to mean? I've been to plenty of other worlds – how are the Pride Lands different to Twilight Town or the Beast's Castle?"  
  
XV shakes his head, grimacing for a second before he gives up on trying to find words and just leaves it at: "…You'll see when we get there."  
  
Xion regards him for another moment before she reaches for the accessory he is still offering, turning the ring in her fingers as she assesses its properties… and blinks when she realizes what he has given her. It's a Safety Ring… an accessory that will boost her own defensive power and the potency of her potions. It's stronger than any accessory she currently owns – and certainly designed to help and keep her safe.  
  
Is it an insult? Or does he really want them to get back as well… and if yes…  
  
"…Why?" she asks quietly, twisting the ring between her fingers as she tilts her head up to meet XV's yellow eyes. "Why do _ you _ want to get back early anyway? It's not like you have any friends to meet with."  
  
XV holds her gaze, lips pressing together just before he answers: "Yes, I do."  
  
Xion feels herself deflate at that, her rage at XV simmering down for the first time since their first encounter. She exhales and just nods, before slipping off her left glove and sliding the accessory onto her index finger.  
  
"I'm ready," she tells him after pulling the glove on again, and lets him wave the Corridor of Darkness open – between them, XV is the one who has already been to the Pride Lands after all.  
  
She can't help but think about what he had told her – what could be so different about this world that he thinks it could become an issue – and when they reach the end of the Corridor and XV tells her to "brace herself", Xion feels something tug at her stomach. She presses her eyes closed as they enter through the light into the new world.  
  
The first thing that Xion grows aware of, is the way the sun keeps falling into her eyes, soft wind pulling on the foliage high above her. It's hot in this world, she thinks as she works to push to her feet – but not in the same way as Agrabah. Where the heat of the desert feels like it might slowly grate away her skin, it feels far more comfortable here.  
  
She blinks her eyes open against the glare of the sunlight, and flinches when she comes to face tall grass, her nose twitching as she jumps back. The ground seems so much closer than usual… but it's not like she's fallen over? No… it does feel like she's standing, though she can feel soft earth press against her palms and the soles of her feet… and when she turns her gaze downwards, she blinks when she sees that–  
  
"…W-what?" she exclaims, eyes widening as she jumps back; or tries to at least. Instead her feet tangle and she feels herself flopping to her side while she keeps staring at– 

Paws. She has paws, now.  
  
"What happened to–" she squeaks when she pushes her weight back as she would if she wanted to stand and ends up losing her balance instead. Her limbs feel like a tangled knot somehow and she still doesn't know _ why… _ but…  
  
"XV?!" she asks, turning her head sharply in order to catch sight of her companion. "XV, where are you?"  
  
"It's okay… calm down," XV says from somewhere behind her – of course, he landed right in her blind spot. Thankfully he takes a couple of steps forward… and he too, has changed. Instead of the Nobody she knows, Xion finds herself blinking up to some kind of animal, tall and sleek with black stripes streaking through silver fur. 

If Xion had ever had any doubt about that animal being XV, she would have lost them the moment his yellow eyes meet hers and she finds herself fighting the urge to shuffle backwards. It's bad enough just how much taller than her he is in his Nobody form… in this body, she feels even smaller than usual.  
  
She exhales and swallows down that sensation that twists something in her chest – she can't let any weakness show, not if she wants to be respected. Her eyes narrow as she asks: "What happened to us? Why did our bodies change?"  
  
"Zexion says it's because of the magic of this world," XV explains. "According to him, outsiders like us are transformed to fit the locals as a measure to protect the Worlds from falling again. Don't worry, we'll turn back the moment we step back outside of the Pride Lands."  
  
Xion nods, feeling calmer due his reassurance… and now that she has the moment to reflect on his warnings just before they left…  
  
"You knew this would happen!" she exclaims, feeling outrage climbing up her throat again as she sweeps one of her paws at him, claws unsheathing at her movement. "Why didn't you warn me?!"  
  
XV easily dances out of the way of her swipe – it really is unfair how easy he makes moving on all four seem, how graceful he looks even while expressing a shrug through nothing but a tilt of his head.  
  
"I didn't think you'd believe me," he says, blunt and honest – and even though Xion has no doubt that it's true, his words are really not good enough.  
  
"How could you be sure?" Xion can't help but accuse him, "You didn't even try!"  
  
"I didn't really know how to explain without making it sound silly," XV's gaze drifts away as he speaks, and if he was in human form Xion is sure he would be pressing his lips into a thin line. "None of the other worlds that the Organization operates in is like this, after all."  
  
Xion frowns at that, but then decides to drop the issues for the moment. Arguing now won't get them back home any sooner after all: "Tell me what I need to know now, then. I feel like I'm about to trip any second now… how are we even supposed to fight without our hands?"  
  
"Don't focus too much on your own body," XV advises her. "The magic should allow you to move exactly the way you want to as long as you don't think too hard about it. As for fighting without your hands…"  
  
He lets his mouth fall open, air ringing with magic just as he snaps his jaw up again, letting it close around the wing-shaped sword that serves as his weapon. With that between his teeth, it looks almost like he's grinning at her when he says: "This has been working for me."  
  
…Or at least that's what Xion suspects that mumble is supposed to mean.  
  
The idea of it is pretty obvious anyway. She nods at him, and instead of focusing on how she wants to fight, she focuses on the core of it, letting her body move her rather than moving her body. Her eyes close as she pictures her Keyblade in her mind, and she feels like laughing when she bites down around the handle. She pounces forward and snaps her head to the side in a test swing, and feels something dark, but warm rise in her chest when she sees XV watching her with slight wariness.  
  
"Let's get going," she says after letting the Keyblade slip away again. "Do you know the area already?"  
  
XV shakes his head as his sword fades into Darkness. "We didn't get this far out… I don't think Zexion is expecting much trouble for us though."  
  
Xion certainly doesn't share XV's optimism that Zexion would have warned them if there were any enemies of true difficulty ahead… though the older Nobody seems to accept her as a member of the Organization at least. As irritating as his hypocrisy is; working with him is definitely a step up from having to deal with Sa ï x’s cold and doubtful jabs on a daily basis.  
  
"We're about to find out, I guess," she says, and forges ahead into the jungle around them. Now that she is looking closer, the sun is dipping towards the horizon already – they seem to have arrived just before the sunset of this world's day-circle. At least, the darkness of the night will only help them stay hidden from the locals as they investigate the area.  
  
There isn't much to take note of during the first stretch of their explorations; they don't encounter any locals and there are no strange marks that might indicate the presence of any particular troublesome Heartless. Still, XV seems to grow more and more pensive as they walk. Xion leaves him to his thoughts for now, too fascinated by the way the lush green leaves around them have turned almost blue under the red light of the evening sun.  
  
"This world is so pretty…" she can't help but whisper when they stumble into a field of wildflowers; she immediately pushes her nose into one of them and laughs in spite of the sneeze that the scent prompts from her. "Just like the island with the shells and the star fruit tree!"  
  
"The star fruit tree…?" XV echoes her, and when Xion turns to face him, his eyes look lost. Like he's trying to remember something, almost…  
  
Then he shakes his head sharply, eyes narrowing as he notes: "This place… it's full of life."  
  
That seems such a strange thing to note, especially in that tone. It's almost like he was expecting this world to be dead. XV only elaborates when Xion pushes at him with her paw a couple of times; in spite of herself, she can't help but be curious.  
  
"The area that I visited with Zexion last time…" he says. "There was nothing but the Heartless and Darkness there. It was a graveyard at best. But here, there is Light… It feels warm."  
  
"…I thought you only control the Darkness," Xion says, tilting her head as she studies him. At least, that's what Zexion had made out his skill to be, when he had told her about XV, and all she had seen him do so far had seemed to confirm that. And yet… "How come you can sense Light?"  
  
Neither she nor Roxas can do that, and they both are able to control Light the best out of the Organization.  
  
XV shrugs via head tilt, not meeting her eyes. Maybe he doesn't really know how to answer this himself. Before she can prod him anymore about his strange sense for the very element that opposes his own, they hear leaves rustling ahead of them. Their eyes meet for just a second before they both bolt to hide in the bushes.  
  
Xion ducks down and presses herself to the ground, squinting through the twigs and roots to see a small sleek animal in company of something larger with red fur padding past their hiding place. They are both sobbing, seemingly unconsolable. Xion looks up to gauge XV's reaction, but he seems just as confused as her.  
  
"Do you think it was the Heartless that upset them?" she whispers, though she thinks it's doubtful. XV just shrugs at that – though he doesn't look like he puts any stock into that theory either. They should probably find out what lies ahead anyway – they both agree on that at least. Xion carefully shuffles backwards, away from those two animals before moving on into the direction they had come from.  
  
There are only more moss-covered trees ahead, and in the distance Xion can make out the sounds of a waterfall's torrents. XV taps against her side a moment later, leaning down to whisper: "There is someone ahead."  
  
Xion nods and glances around, nudging him to another set of thick bushes. "Let's go around to observe."  
  
Now that she concentrates, she can pick out the voices growing louder from beyond the leaves that block their view.  
  
"Sometimes bad things happen–" a man's voice notes, irritation ringing in his voice "–and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Xion tilts her head at XV for a moment, who nods and then slowly shuffles forward. She thinks she's heard a woman, trying to interrupt her companion, who sounds particularly bitter when he notes: "So why worry?"  
  
"Because it’s your responsibility!" the woman replies sharply, sounding fierce and angry.  
  
"Well, what about you?" the other accuses her, and when Xion crawls a little further into their direction, she finally makes out a pair of lions, growling at each other. "You left!"  
  
"I left to find help!" the female lion defends herself, "And I found you! Don’t you understand? You’re our only hope!"  
  
Her companion snorts, offering words of apology that are definitely nothing but a sham.  
  
"What’s happened to you?" the lioness asks, imploring at her companion. "You are not the Simba I remember."  
  
"You’re right," the male lion, Simba, answers, "I’m not. Now, are you satisfied?"  
  
"No. Just disappointed," she snipes back, and Xion can hear the disbelief in her voice, the fact that she has no idea why Simba is arguing with her.  
  
She can't quite make out what Simba says next, or what his friend replies – but whatever words are spoken, they set Simba off to shout: " Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don’t even know what I’ve been through!"  
  
He takes off in a huff just after that, walking past the shrubs they are hiding in, while his friend glares after him… and Xion sighs faintly before she starts crawling backwards out of the branches… at least until she ends up shoving into XV, who stumbles backwards in a very unusual display of clumsiness, branches breaking under his weight as he fights to keep his balance.  
  
Their eyes meet for just a second, wide with alarm, before a dark blurr sails over their heads, cutting off their retreat. It's the lioness, who only seems to have eyes for XV, even as he shrinks back, his body covering Xion from view. Her eyes blaze with fury as she growls: "I should have known that Scar would send one of his bottom-feeders after me!"  
  
She circles around them a little and XV shifts along to keep her in his sight, keeping silent as she notes. "Though… he can’t like you very much, if he didn't send any back-up with you."  
  
Xion wish she could ask if XV has any idea what she is talking about – the way she said 'Scar' allows Xion to assume that she is talking about a person with that nickname – Demyx calls Sa ï x sometimes X-face as well, after all – but even if she doesn't particular like him… staying hidden is the Organization's highest priority and even if he got discovered, she can't allow herself to be found as well.  
  
"What, no last words, poacher?" the lioness asks, haughty – she probably isn't really interested in whatever XV might have to say, but his silence seems to put her off as well. "Because you won't be–"  
  
But XV tenses, in the middle of that sentence, a tremble passing through his body as he murmurs – more likely for Xion's benefit than the lioness', "Be ready… there're Heartless incoming!"  
  
Xion presses her forehead against his fur as a sign of acknowledgement, unsheathing her claws as she takes a deep breath in preparation to summon her Keyblade.  
  
"Heartless? What the _ blazes _ are you talking–" the lioness cuts herself off and shouts with surprise when Darkness swirls into shape, forming into large beastly Heartless, some of which seem to have companions riding upon them. Xion pounces at them from her hiding spot the second that XV surges forward to attack them from the ground, her jaws closing tightly around her Keyblade as she swings it at the first of the Heartless.  
  
The battle wraps up quickly enough; the last week has given Xion plenty experience on how to work with XV in a battle situation, even if this one isn't quite as carefully controlled as the battles that result from XV calling Heartless to the slaughter, so between them and the lioness, who has snapped out of her surprise very quickly, the Heartless really don't stand a chance at all.  
  
Xion huffs quietly after the Keyblade slices through the last of the Heartless – a lanky, monkey-like creature – head tilting at XV before she asks: "Was that the last of them?"  
  
XV's eyes grow distant for a second before he nods, his weapon disappearing from between his teeth, before he adds: "For the moment, at least."  
  
The lioness frowns, eyes narrow as she steps closer, keeping herself between XV and Xion for some reason.  
  
"You knew those monsters were coming," she notes, "How? And why are they _ here _ now… This is the first time I encountered them since I left the Pride Lands."  
  
'But isn't this the Pride Lands, too?' Xion stops herself from asking, turning towards XV instead. Given his role in the Organization, he might be the closest they have to an expert on Heartless movements.  
  
"…That Simba guy you were with," he answers after a moment, gaze far away as he focuses on that sixth sense of his. "His Heart is really strong… his presence alone might have been enough to ward this area keep the Heartless from entering. At least, before doubt unsettled him."  
  
Xion blinks at that, head tilting as she thinks. True enough, they hadn't encountered _ any _ Heartless in this jungle, at least not until after that fight between Simba and the lioness… but still. "How can one Heart alone be powerful enough to keep the Heartless away by just being there?"  
  
XV turns his head and shrugs – he doesn't have all the answers either at least – hesitating for a moment before he notes. "There was a mourning-marker in the gorge, when I visited there… the presence there felt a little like that guy's Heart. The Heartless didn't dare to thread the ground around there either."  
  
"…You've been to King Mufasa's grave?" the lioness asks, still wary but a little less tense than she had been before their battle with the Heartless.  
  
"I didn't know it was his," XV replies, head lowered. "But I could tell that he was much beloved… I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
The lioness nods as well, tension slipping from her form as she trods towards XV. "I'm sorry too… I made assumptions on nothing but the fur you wear. I should have realized that you are a shaman, earlier."  
  
Xion blinks at that, alarm sending shivers down her spine as she jumps over to XV's side, just in case. "A shaman? Why would you think he's anything like that?"  
  
"It's obvious from the way he talks, young one," the lioness says, gently. "No hyena would ever think to offer condolences, otherwise. They chased you from your clan when you were very young… didn't they?"  
  
Xion blinks at that, catching XV's eyes – he seems just as stunned as she is – but she can tell by the faint shake of his head that he isn't about to correct that assumption. They have been discovered… but as long as they keep blending in, they won't get into trouble.  
  
"…I don't remember my family," XV says finally, which, given that he doesn't remember anything at all, isn't even a lie. "But I suspect that they are better off without me anyway."  
  
Something bitter rings in his voice, and Xion can see a flicker of surprise in his eyes… Did he remember anything about himself, just now?  
  
The lioness nods at that, sorrow flickering over her face. Then she turns to Xion, head tilting… but before she can actually ask the question on her mind, XV shakes his head and takes a step forward: "That Scar person that you mentioned before… he is the source of the Darkness that lies beyond the savanna, right?"  
  
"Yes… he's been reigning for years now," the lioness says, claws unsheathing and digging down into the earth as she bristles. "When I was a cub, the Pride Lands were green and overflowing with life. But then King Mufasa died and Simba… disappeared. When Scar took over, he allowed the hyena clans into our lands… and neither he nor they have any concept of balance. Unless a miracle happens, their greed will kill my pride."  
  
"…Isn't there anything that can be done?" Xion finds herself asking at that – her chest aches, even though this has nothing to do with their mission. The idea of offering their help is ridiculous at best, after all.  
  
"I had hoped to find a worthy successor for King Mufasa…" the lioness whispers. "If Simba would only–"  
  
She cuts herself off with a sharp shake of her head, glaring down at the ground.  
  
"…Give him a little time to make up his mind," XV says softly, after a moment. "I don't think he'll abandon you… his Heart shines too brightly for that."  
  
"Thank you. I wish he would just _ talk _ to me _ … _ " the lioness says, turning away as she starts to pace.  
  
XV jerks his head sharply at Xion and she nods before tiptoeing towards him and presses herself against his bushy fur. She watches carefully until she’s certain that they are within the lioness' blindspot to poke at XV, who draws up a Dark Corridor around them, letting them get swallowed up. Xion almost feels bad about disappearing like that… but then again, they weren't supposed to get caught anyway.  
  
At least they have taken their human forms again. Though…  
  
"…We have to go back and finish the mission," she says, nails biting through her gloves and into the palms of her hands.  
  
XV blinks when he looks at her, surprise flickering over his face before he shakes his head: "We gathered the required amount of Hearts in that battle before and we learned more than enough about the circumstances of this world from that lioness just now… writing a report that will satisfy Zexion and the Number VII won't be an issue for me."  
  
He turns on his heels after that and starts walking down the corridor, only stopping when he realizes that Xion hasn't moved to follow him.  
  
"Well, do you actually _ want _ to go back there?" he asks, an eyebrow arching. "I thought you made a promise to the Numbers XIII and VIII."  
  
Xion shakes her head sharply at that and leaps after him, only slowing once she can fall in step with XV.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to go meet them," she says, regarding him with a wary glance.  
  
"I don't think you should," he confirms. "But who you are friends with isn't my business… or something I have been ordered to report."  
  
She can't help but draw a sharp breath – she doesn't care what Zexion thinks about her friendship, she _ doesn't _ … but she isn't entirely blind to just how much more difficult he can make her life, if he puts his mind to it… or to just how loyal XV is to him. For XV to turn a blind eye…  
  
"Your friend…" she finally finds herself saying, "You said you had one, right? Is that who you are going to visit when we return to the castle?"  
  
"…Yea," XV admits after letting silence linger between them for just a moment. "I have been allowed to visit her upon timely return from my missions… I haven't been able to see her for a week now."  
  
His hands clench a little, and Xion almost misses the whisper of his next words: "She always looks so sad… and she is probably lonely."  
  
He doesn't say anything else after that and Xion doesn't feel like prodding him; not when they are about to part anyway. She just nods at him one last time and turns away – she'll need to make her own exit to Twilight Town after all.  
  
She smiles when she steps out into the everlasting sunset; she can feel the tension that has been building up in her shoulders over that last week drain away as she climbs the last stairs up the clocktower.  
  
"Xion!" Roxas calls out when she rounds the corner, grinning widely as he pushes up to his feet and catches her hands to pull her towards her own spot at the edge. "You really came!"  
  
"Well, I promised you that I would! Did you doubt me?" Xion had asked that half in jest, but Roxas just scowls as he shakes his head.  
  
"Never!" he tells her with a fierce look in his eyes. "I just thought that maybe that guy, XV, would make problems for you during your mission. You've been having trouble with him, right?"  
  
She doesn't quite know what to say at that, or to how Axel leans back, an eyebrow arching as he notes: "Well, not that we don't think that you can stand your own ground… but you know that you can come to us if XV or Zexion are giving you trouble, right?"  
  
Xion feels her eyes growing wet, gentle warmth gathering in her gut as she presses her hands against her mouth.  
  
"Right… I know," she says, then takes a deep breath and adds: "And you don't have to worry about XV or Zexion. It's fine, really."  
  
…And she actually means that, now, Xion realizes, startling at that insight. XV… he really isn't that bad after all. Even though she still won't forgive him for that comment about her Keyblade just yet.  
  
She settles beside her friends a moment later, content to lick at her sea salt ice cream as she listens while Roxas chatters about the mission they had been on.  
  
"So, what have you been doing the past two weeks?" Axel asks eventually though, his tone a little strange – Xion bites down hard on her lip before that thought can go any further. She won't doubt her friends, not on Zexion's account. "Zexion sure has been running you and that XV kid ragged."  
  
"Mostly the same thing I did before already," she tells him with a shrug. "I've been gathering Hearts. Though he did send us to recon a world I never visited before today!"  
  
She can't help but grin as she describes the Pride Lands to Roxas and Axel – who, she can't help but note, frowns strangely whenever she makes a comment about XV – describing the jungle and the gentle heat, and the strange sensation of suddenly walking and fighting while on four legs instead of two.  
  
It's a good evening… and only later, when Xion is back in the confines of her own room, she notices the shadows that taint it. Axel's carefully controlled reactions to her notes about XV's skills… the way he had prodded her about her own thoughts on XV during their conversation… she wouldn't have thought that he would care so much.  
  
She shakes her head sharply – nobody gets to choose her friendships for her. …Even so, she should talk with someone who can offer a less biased view – not that there truly is anything like an _ unbiased _ view within the Organization.  
  
She has been meaning to try to visit Naminé again, anyway.

* * *

Sora feels his head throb dully when he finally drifts back to consciousness, a groan escaping him as he fights to open his eyes. Did he fall off a barrel again? Riku will never let him hear the end of it if–  
  
Then he notices the taste of ash in his mouth, the crackling of fire close by and feels someone pushing with increasing insistence against his shoulder while calling his name. The voice sounds muted to his ears for the first few seconds, but… Goofy? Yea, it's definitely Goofy that's been trying to wake him.  
  
He groans again as he fights to sit up and blinks to get his eyes to adjust. That hit he'd taken to the head really did a number on him; his whole vision is all–  
  
"Whoa!" Sora exclaims, eyes wide as he takes in the situation, the large iron bars surrounding the three of them and the cuffs on his wrists weighing down his hands. Donald and Goofy are both in similar states, bathed in a red light that has little to do with the state of his vision or the setting sun; one hissing angrily while the other frets over Sora… but both are worried about this. Sora has known them long enough to tell.  
  
He takes a deep breath while ignoring any question on his well being, and focuses on the sight of the crowd before him instead. There are just as many people now as there had been at the feast, but there is much more order to them; they stand in neat lines and allow the City Guard to keep them away from the cages – there is more than just theirs – and the…  
  
"Esmeralda!" Sora gasps when he recognises her form tied to a stake, staged to be burned right in the middle of the plaza. It looks like a scene right out of one of the darkest of fairy tales from Riku's family library; the tragic story of a woman accused of a crime she hadn't committed and burned to death for it, and her restless soul’s quest to expose the true culprit.  
  
He glances around wildly – where are Quasi and Phoebus, no way that either of them will let Esmeralda be killed, right? – when Frollo speaks up, hateful disdain dripping from his voice as he announces: "The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant! This evil witch will certainly lead the soul of Paris towards doom! The only way to purge such a stain upon our virtuous society is the fire!"  
  
From the corner of his eye Sora can see Phoebus shaking at the bars of his cage with increasing despair… and if only the cuffs had a little more leeway – then he could just call the Keyblade and–  
  
He shakes his head sharply in spite of the sharp pain shooting through his skull at the movement – he has to focus! He can't see Quasi in any of the cages… which ought to be a good thing, right? Quasi is probably working on a rescue… so all they got to do right now is buy time.  
  
Sora takes a deep breath, then another as he focuses on Frollo's form on the stage and pours all his helpless rage into his voice as he shouts, "What virtue? Esmeralda wasn't the one that kept harassing everyone or burning down buildings while people were still inside! Stop pretending that you are the good guy in any of this, Frollo!"  
  
Something ugly flickers over Frollo's face as he turns towards the cages.  
  
"I would not expect you to understand, gypsy boy… you, too, are a sinner after all. But fear not–" Frollo's lips twitch into a rather unearthly fusion between a smile and a snarl, and maybe a year ago that look would have been enough to make Sora flinch. "–you will share her fate soon enough."  
  
His voice rises in volume again as he turns back to the crowd: "For justice, for the soul of Paris and for their own salvation… it is my sacred duty to send these unholy demons back where they belong! And we shall start right here–"  
  
Sora shouts, wrists turning in the cuffs in an attempt to pull free as Frollo leans down to ignite the straw and branches around Esmeralda with the torch in his hand.  
  
"–and right now!"  
  
An inhuman sounding scream echoes from above them, right from the church, Sora's breath catches in his lungs as the bells ring without rhyme or reason.  
  
"Dat's prob'ly Quasimodo!" Goofy notes, tired relief coloring his voice.  
  
Donald just elbows him in the side, eyes flickering between the fire and the church. "Get ready – if Quasimodo manages to rescue Esmeralda, Frollo will probably call that giant Nightmare back. That thing is going to be our job. Don't try to take on Frollo by yourself again."  
  
Sora meets his glare when he stresses on that last sentence with a growl, ready start arguing – even if attacking Frollo at the Court of Miracles hadn't worked out, he still–  
  
Surprised shouts echo through the crowd and Sora turns his eyes to the plaza just in time to see Quasi swing down onto the stage, pulling Esmeralda free and fighting off the guards with an almost ruthless display of strength that Sora wouldn't have thought him capable of… not knowing his usual gentleness.  
  
"That's why you don't go poking sleeping bears in the eye," laughs Phoebus from his cage, a sharp smile dragging up his lips as they watch Quasimodo climb up the church walls, only stopping when he has solid footing to loudly declare protection for Esmeralda: "Sanctuary!"  
  
Sora can't help but laugh as the crowd begins to cheer in face of Quasimodo's success, chanting even as Frollo orders his guards to seize the church, drawing them away from the cages and the citizens.  
  
"Alone at last," Phoebus declares cheerfully as he draws the last of the guards into a headlock, knocking him out before he grabs the keys. Sora watches with awe as he frees himself in less than a minute and barely notices how the keys get tossed at Donald. Instead he watches Phoebus, who has climbed onto his cage and is now rallying the people, who then turn on the frayed remnant of Frollo's guard to free the other prisoners.  
  
"Come on, come on – we gotta help," he hollers at Donald, who is cursing softly under his breath as he works on unlocking the cuffs (though, maybe the way Sora is fidgeting with excitement and anticipation isn't helping much with that endeavour). The cuffs fall away from his wrists just when the crowd is gaining proper advantage over Frollo's men and Sora doesn't waste a second waiting for Donald or Goofy to decide on how to tackle the situation. 

Instead, he lets the Kingdom Key slap into his palm and takes it to the iron bars, making short work of the cage before jumping into the fray and striking down the first guard that stumbles into his path.  
  
He uses the next guard as a springboard, eyes narrow as he searches the plaza for—  
  
Ah, there it is! Frollo's ugly hat and robes are so easy to pick out, even while there's chaos all around them.  
  
Another few jumps – half of which knock out more of the guard when his foot digs deep into their abdomen or kidneys – then he finally finds himself in front of the doors to Notré Dame where Frollo seethes with rage, yelling at his men as they keep up their attempts to force their way into the church.  
  
"It's over, Frollo!" Sora shouts when he skids into a halt, both hands closing around his Keyblade's handle. "Esmeralda is safe and Quasi is his own person now! You won't get to imprison anyone anymore!"  
  
The old man turns at that, his fury almost tangible… or well, there's no almost about the black-purple mist that emits from his skin, a thick but fine fog that settles around him like an aura.  
  
"Do not run your mouth at me, gypsy boy!" he hisses, his hand clenching into that ugly hat before he pulls it off his head and throws it to the ground, discarding it without a second thought. "If I cannot have her or this city… I'll burn them both to ashes! I will cleanse this earth from all of you ugly pests."  
  
"I won't let you!" Sora declares right as he charges forward, Keyblade overhead as he lunges to cut Frollo into pieces so that he can't harm anyone anymore. Before the Kingdom Key connects to his enemy, the dark fog surrounding him solidifies into a large, clawed limb of black mist that wraps around the Kingdom Key's blade… and almost yaks Sora's arms out of their sockets when the claws yank his weapon upwards and leaves him dangling somewhere mid-air.  
  
He's definitely not yelping… not in response to that and certainly not when the black fog gains shape and mass right before his eyes and settles into the form of a very familiar Nightmare. It's the one that had knocked him back in the Court of Miracles. This close it seems even more imposing than during their first bout.  
  
Sora finds himself hanging right before its snout a second later, eyes widening when the Nightmare releases a deafening roar right before taking a swing at him with its free claw; the one that it set on fire in the middle of the motion.  
  
"Hey!" Sora protests as he changes his grip on the Kingdom Key and flips himself around, releasing the handle of his weapon to use the momentum for a somersault onto the Nightmare's wristguard that's not in flames right now. It flashes back into his hand a second later.  
  
His balance is precarious at best right now – the Nightmare is beating its heavy wings as if to shake him off with just the force of its flaps – but a glance downwards confirms that Frollo's guards have broken through into the church and that the old man himself is probably hot on Quasi's heels right this second.  
  
Below, on the plaza, the sound of glass crashing into the paving resounds along with panicked shouting from the crowd. All those people that were forced to watch as terror reigned, that are taking up arms and fighting for the sake of their city now… they can't do anything to fight the Nightmare.  
  
No matter how much Sora wants to help Quasi… Donald was right, earlier. In this fight taking care of the Nightmare is their job.  
  
He pushes off his perch when the Nightmare swings wide with both clawed arms and lets himself fall back to the ground level. From the corner of his eye he sees Goofy rush forward to ram into the Nightmare and throw it off-course from it's pursuit of Sora… and right into Donald's high-level Thunder spell.  
  
That ought to keep it occupied, at least for just a moment.  
  
"Phoebus!" he shouts the second his feet touch solid stone. "Clopin!"  
  
He finds the two of them in an unlikely team-up against the few remnants of the City Guard that haven’t followed Frollo to the church, but are too stupid to cut their losses and flee the plaza in face of the Nightmare; Clopin drawing attention and providing distractions that Phoebus takes ruthless advantage off to wrestle their opponents into unconsciousness.  
  
"Do you really have the time to chat with us, young hero?" Clopin drawls as he ducks out from behind a burning crate, tossing an overripe tomato up and down before hurling it right into the face of another guard to draw his ire. "Frollo's pet monster seems even more formidable than before."  
  
"Yeah," Sora nods, lips pressing together. "That's why we need you guys to get everyone else out of here and then help Quasi against Frollo! Please?"  
  
Phoebus turns, a grim smile tugging on his lips. "Don't worry about it, kid! I'll get all those blockheads out of the way. Quasi will be fine until then… he isn't going to let Frollo walk all over him like before."  
  
Sora nods at that, the corners of his lips turning up into a broad smile. Quasi already stood up against Frollo by rescuing Esmeralda from the fire. No way he'll let that old man hurt her or lock him away again!  
  
"I'm counting on you guys!" he shouts before turning on his heels and sprints back towards the Nightmare with a shout.  
  
The Kingdom Key flashes into his hand when he uses the remains of the scaffold to launch himself up in the air, both hands curling around the grip as he brings his weapon down at the Nightmare. It drives him away with a bat of its wings, but this time Sora is prepared enough to compensate the force of the winds with his movement.  
  
"About time," Donald grumbles at him when Sora lands by his side, the tip of his staff glowing blue as he focuses blizzard magic into a spell that races right above the ground and leaves a glittering trail of ice before it hits the Nightmare's hide, enclosing a leg from its tight downward.  
  
The Nightmare throws back its head, an enraged shriek echoing over the plaza when it beats its wings, struggling to break the ice. Grabbing a squawking Donald by the arm, Sora drags him away from under the wings – a second later, large glass shard-projectiles impact against the cobblestone.  
  
From the corner of his eye Sora sees Goofy speeding up into a twister before he rams himself and his shield repeatedly against the other leg, and he can't help how his lips tug into something small and sharp. The exhilaration of the battle is coursing in his veins – even with people in danger, fighting this kind of enemy feels like a rare pleasure. There are no shades of grey; only a creature from the Darkness that will fall under their assault.  
  
And fall it does; the constant release of glass from its wings too much for it to sustain its flight even after the ice breaks and sets it free. Sora dodges to the side to avoid a volley of fireballs launched at them from the Nightmare's arm and jumps over the sweep of its tail before pushing off the ground, faint pink light gathering at his feet.  
  
He hooks the Keyblade into the chain around its gauntlet to change direction and push up, both hands closed around the Kingdom Key before he drives it down and against the Nightmare's forehead with a shout: "It's over!"  
  
The nightmare screeches angrily for a last time, head tipped back as if in defiance before it falls apart into softly shining dream pieces.  
  
Sora stills for just a second, letting magic gather up the pieces before he turns on his heels towards Donald and Goofy… and the cathedral.  
  
"Quickly, let's go help the others!" he calls as he falls into a run, ignoring either of his friends' protests. Phoebus is probably already there to help Quasi, but still, Frollo still needs to be dealt–  
  
"Sora, watch out!" Goofy shouts right before barreling into Sora, who yelps as the tackle steals his footing and the two of them go tumbling over the plaza… as _ something _ crashes down from above, right into his former path.  
  
He blinks once, twice before detangling himself from Goofy, twisting his head to look just what– It's a gruesome sight that meets him, dark red blood splattered over the cobble stone around a battered figure in wide back robes.  
  
Frollo… or what's left of him anyway.  
  
Sora looks upwards, searching the front of Notré Dame for any sign of Quasi or Phoebus… and sighs relieved when he sees the latter pulling the former into safety, before sitting back onto the ground.  
  
The battle for Paris' soul… at last, they've won.

* * *

XV can't quite help take note of the tension in his body and thoughts as he follows Xaldin through the Corridor of Darkness that leads them back to the Pride Lands. He always feels like that when he is sent on missions with the Number III. The need to keep himself as still and quiet as possible outside of combat is overwhelmingly strong, an instinct that XV doesn't know how to fight and wouldn't fight even if he did.

He had learned quickly in his first week of training, before he had even sent on his first mission: Unlike Zexion, Xaldin won't answer any question that cannot be answered factually, and even those only with great reluctance. Unlike the numbers IX or X, Xaldin won't feel any need to make shallow conversation. 

Unlike Xion, Xaldin will never see him as an equal.

While his hostility towards XV is not public like that of Saïx, he has never made any secret of what he thinks of him. Like Saïx, Xaldin thinks of XV as Zexion's tool… the Organization's tool, when his mentor isn't watching over him.

Xaldin was the one to drill XV on how to use his sword, ever irritated with the speed that XV picked up the movements and yet never satisfied either, because every single mistake was punished swiftly and harshly enough that XV wouldn't be repeating it. 

Overall, XV finds Xaldin very exhausting to deal with, especially without Zexion as a buffer between them. 

"Don't fall behind, boy!" the older Nobody notes gruffly, head turning slightly back before he steps out of the corridor. XV shakes his head sharply at that and follows after.

Slipping into the hyena's skin is a familiar feeling by now, the strangeness of fighting with the Soul Eater between his teeth lost between long fights against Shaman and Living Bone Heartless. He glances around to look for Xaldin, brows furrowing when he finds himself unable to spot a single animal around him.

Did this world turn Xaldin into an insect, perhaps?

Then a shadow passes over him and XV sits down on his backside and tilts his head up just in time to see a large bird circle above him before drifting down to land. Xaldin touches down with too much grace for him to be doing this for the first time, but that's hardly surprising, given the mission notes.

After all, they are to act on the intel that Xaldin gathered in the area the locals call "Pride Rock" just a day ago.

("Xaldin has corroborated your report on the Darkness in the Pride Lands," Zexion had told him when they had walked towards the Garden earlier, likely because he knows that neither Saïx nor Xaldin will give him any more details than they deem necessary. "You were accurate with your speculation; the source is the leader of the lion's pride, Scar. To our great fortune, it appears that Scar invited quite the pack of hyenas to join up with the lions. He uses them to enforce his control over the pride."

It's hardly necessary for Zexion to say any more than that – XV knows exactly what is expected of him. He is not about to disappoint the one person that actually matters.)

"The pride is more agitated, than when I last visited," Xaldin tells him. "They will be wary of outsiders. Make sure not to be spotted."

XV tilts his head in acknowledgement, but keeps quiet otherwise. Going by the few times they have been sent out together, Xaldin is unpredictable in when and where he will support XV or demand support in return… but he has always been fairly straight forward about his expectations for a mission at least.

"I will keep watch from above," he announces as he smoothes down a couple of wind-ruffled feathers, "It will be on you to get close to Scar. His Darkness is potent and his Heart rests on the tipping point. He'll make an excellent Heartless."

XV blinks at that, snout twitching… he had expected today's mission to involve more recon work, and not something that he has never done before. 

But just as he starts to give his unease voice – "But how am I supposed to–" – Xaldin cuts him off, the purple hue of his iris glinting with familiar irritation. "Zexion assures me that this mission is well within your capabilities. You'd best not disappoint his faith in your abilities." 

And that's that, because the absolutely last thing that XV wants is to disappoint his mentor, no matter what doubts or unease twist uncomfortably in his gut.

Sneaking into the area of Pride Rock is easy enough at least; one more hyena doesn't make a difference to anyone, not when the pack is so big already. They certainly don't seem to account for themselves.

The lionesses have drawn themselves together into a pile of wary watchers, contained only by the sheer number of hyenas that Scar had brought into their home.

No wonder that the lioness from the jungle had fled to search for help, really.

Still, absolutely nobody even notices XV's arrival, not even the elder lioness – most likely the informal leader of this part of the pride – who watches the hyenas lounge about with distaste written all over her red eyes. 

XV carefully rounds a rock spiking from the ground that ought to keep him out of the direct line of sight of most of the lionesses while also allowing him to watch them in return. He won't need any clues to find Scar. Even with the land steeped in Darkness, the blackened Heart waiting within the caves of Pride Rock smells of a Darkness that is too sharp for XV not to take notice.

In due time, he will seek him out… but for now he would rather wait and see whether the tension between the lionesses and the hyenas is going to hold or shatter into violence between them. After all, if he can make use of their Darkness to draw in Heartless, that will mean all the more Hearts for Xion and the number XIII to collect when they are inevitably sent here to clean up.

He doesn't have to wait long.

"Hey, hey, Sarabi!" a male hyena shouts, a prance in his step when he approaches the lionesses' pile with two of his pack mates at his side. "We haven't been able to find any dinner. You and your lot haven't been lazy again, have you?"

"There are no herds left for us to hunt," the red-eyed lioness – Sarabi – tells them coldly. "Your endless greed has exhausted the resources of this land."

"_ Our _ greed, eh?" the hyena bristles, teeth bared in an unpleasant grimace. "That's damn sure high 'nd mighty after all the years you lions topped the food chain. You'd know all about–"

"Enough!" his female companion snaps, muttering something at her friend while their third snickers quietly beside them. Then she sighs, head tilted proudly as she considers the lionesses. "There is neither food nor water left, but I guess we don't have to tell you that. I don’t think either of us has any interest in seeing our clans starve. Isn't that why you sent away your youngest?"

The lioness beside Sarabi flinches faintly, and XV can sense Darkness linger over their group – bitter despair, tinged with resignation. Sarabi herself doesn't react beyond the way her eyes narrow. "If you don't wish to starve, you ought to talk sense into _ King _ Scar. After all, he is the one who is tying all our fate to the condition of Pride Rock without any consideration of balancing the circle of life."

Something unspoken passes between the hyenas at that, the male one snarling under his breath. His friend ignores him. "You think we have any say in what Scar decides? You know as well as I that he won't listen to any advice at all."

Sarabi replies only with silence, staring down at the three hyenas, as if to will them to leave. Finally their leader sighs, turning with a click of her tongue: "Come along, guys. There’s no use talking to someone who's all ready to lie down and die."

Then, just a few steps in, head turning to glance back at the lionesses: "Scar hasn't noticed Nala's absence just yet and we aren't about to tell him… but he will find out when he comes out of that cave of his. He won't be pleased to find his chosen queen gone."

"We are prepared to do what we must," Sarabi tells her. "Scar has lost his rights to any of us a long time ago."

As the hyenas leave, XV draws back behind his rock to creep into the shadows and find an entrance into the cave. The scent of Darkness would be nauseating without the training that Zexion had put him through, and it's almost surprising that the Heartless aren't plaguing this place the way they are roaming the savanna or the jungle areas. 

Is the Darkness so deep that even the Heartless grow uneasy? Or is it the lack of any light that makes Pride Rock unattractive in their eyes? Something to ask Zexion about when he gets back, XV thinks as he shoves himself through a narrow gap between the rocks and into the cavern.

There is a shade flickering along the wall that XV can spot from his vantage point at the exit of his tunnel, pressed against hard rock and willing the shadows to do theirs to keep him hidden. He can see a bird trapped in a cage of bones just a few steps away from him and a dark-furred lion – Scar, presumably – pacing irritably in circles further into the centre. He is muttering under his breath: "Planning to betray me, are they? But I shouldn't expect otherwise from bottom feeders. They'll see what they get for that… for disregarding the patron they should be _ worshipping– _"

The bird trembles faintly, before straightening itself and lifting its beak: "Sire, if I may be so bold as to suggest–"

Scar snaps around, breaking his pace to stalk towards the cage with bared teeth: "Why of course, Zazu! You should know how much I value your advice. Would you like me to lie down to die perhaps? I remember you think I’d make a rather handsome throw rug."

Zazu trembles still, but he doesn't pull back, not that the bone cage would allow him much space to retreat anyway. "As you well know those were words spoken in jest, Sire… but if you keep expecting betrayal from every corner, you'll truly drive yourself mad within the week. It certainly won't help with your migraines anyway."

Scar scoffs and clicks his teeth as he pulls back up to full height. "Save your false concern, Zazu. You needn't deny that you would see me dethroned within seconds if you had the power to make it so." 

The caged bird puffs his chest in anger, irritation and distaste swinging in his voice as he notes: "As majordomo to the royal family, my loyalty lies with the rightful King of Pride Rock… and that holds true regardless of my personal sympathies."

Scar laughs in reply, mad near-sobs that make XV flinch as bitter Darkness rolls off the lion in waves. He closes his eyes and focuses on the core of that, on spite, insecurity and jealousy… feelings that have piled and tangled over the years. It won't take much nudging on XV's part to push his Heart over the edge into the lightless abyss that brings Heartless into being.

"That is right!" Scar shouts, snapping abruptly out of his laughter. "_ I _ am the rightful King here. _ I'm _ the one making decisions for the Pride and you all best remember–"

He breaks off the second XV tugs on his Darkness, calling and encouraging it further. Scar's eyes draw wide as he gasps, his body spasming just before he collapses in a boneless looking heap, eyes glassy as the shadows creep up and swirl around his form.

XV draws out of his hiding spot to walk up to him, head tilting as he looks over his handiwork while completely ignoring the fretting bird in the background shouting demands. It is a bit disconcerting to watch the Darkness drag at Scar's Heart, to feel it eat away on the very last sparks of light that the lion had held inside of himself. It feels unnatural and a bit sickening, really… was he really always capable of doing this, even before he lost his memories?

He shakes his head – there is no point in wondering. Regardless of whoever he used to be, he owes a debt to Zexion and the Organization, and from what he's seen and heard Scar isn't deserving of his pity anyway.

"Are you even listening, you slobbering beast?" Zazu screeches, pulling XV out of his thoughts.

He turns to the bird, head tilting as he declares: "I don't slobber."

…That was probably not the smartest thing he could have said. It won't matter, XV thinks as he shakes his head and walks over to the bone cage, where Zazu is shrinking back against the rock wall, stammering: "I'll have you know that I won't taste all that good, regardless of what Scar says. I'm far too boney to bother with, really."

XV blinks at that. "I'm not going to eat you."

That really hadn't even crossed his mind. Eating anything in this form would be messy… and who even knows if he can process what he eats as hyena once he turns back human. He isn't eager to try anyway.

Instead he sits back before lifting his right paw, swiping it out against the bone cage. The animal ribs shatter under the force of his blow in a crash, and pain shoots up from his paw to his joints. He'll probably get his hand healed when he returns… maybe he can ask Xion or Naminé for help.

"What are you _ doing _?" Zazu asks, perplexed and appalled in equal shares. "Am I supposed to believe that you'll just let me go after what I saw you do just now?!"

"Whether you believe that or not is your own business," XV says with a shrug as he pulls away and limps back towards the tunnel he crept in from. "But I don't recommend being still in here once Scar wakes up. He is losing what reasoning he had left as we speak, after all."

Zazu stretches his wings and flutters up, cutting off XV's way.

"So, you just drove the King of Pride Rock to madness and now you are just leaving!? By the sun's light, just what are we supposed to _ do – _ you just killed all that's left of the Pride Lands!"

XV shrugs at that, pushing down the knot in his gut that is taking the bird's words to Heart.

"It's not my business what happens next," he forces himself to say, because regardless of what Zazu might think it really _ is not _. Still… "But if you care to save this place, there is a lion named Simba whose light is driving off the Darkness in the jungles south of here. If you seek him out, I'm sure he'll help."

Zazu's eyes grow wider with every word he speaks, a squeak escaping him as he simply drops out of the air and down on the cavern's floor as he whispers: "Simba is _ alive _?!" 

With Zazu distracted, XV draws into the tunnel, ignoring the stinging pain in his paw in favor of putting some distance between them. He can hear Zazu shout after him a moment later, screeched demands for more information that XV ignores easily.

Slipping away from Pride Rock is just as easy as it was to sneak in, but XV doesn't stop walking until Xaldin's large shadow glides over his form again, signalling that the other is about to land. XV settles by a dried up tree, sitting back to put pressure off his aching paw.

"You took your time," Xaldin says in lieu of a greeting. "I expect it is done?"

XV nods at that, only speaking up when Xaldin continues to frown down at him. "Saïx will be able to send Xion or XIII after Scar tomorrow. He'll give us a great yield to add to Kingdom Hearts."

Xaldin nods once, then jerks a wing as if to open a Dark Corridor… and indeed, black flames shoot up at his command.

"There is nothing left to do here… but there'll be plenty of reports to write for us both," he notes, distaste at the task at hand obvious in his voice, "Zexion and Saïx will be very interested in your impression of Scar."

XV just nods and limps into the Corridor, without so much as a glance backwards. Whatever will happen next here… it's not for him to decide or act upon. 

After all… true to his title, his only mission is to give the Darkness shape.

* * *

Naminé exhales softly after XV leaves her room. Much as she looks forward to each and every of his visits, much as she craves every glimpse she can catch, every visual assurance that the Organization hasn't hurt him any _ worse _… it's hard to see him like this.

He hadn’t been able to say a word, today, his eyes almost vacant… again, just a shadow of who he used to be.

In any memory of Sora or Kairi she had ever glimpsed, Riku had never been soft spoken or shy or agreeable the way that XV is under Zexion's command, and that is Naminé's fault.

(She still remembers that first week of breaking his Heart again and again, the chain of his memories crumbling into even smaller pieces with every single time. There is nothing she regrets more, not even manipulating Sora, or breaking Riku's replica in Castle Oblivion.)

It hurts that in spite of that, XV still seeks her out simply because he doesn't want her to be _ lonely. _With or without his memories… XV had not yet lost the core of what made Riku. 

He hasn't lost his kindness.

She smooths the paper of her sketchbook over with a trembling hand to brush away remaining bits of crayon stick. The background of her picture is thick with flashing color, almost blending together with the purple monster she captured there. Any closer look will reveal two boys standing right before it, both their grip tight around their swords.

Neither Sora nor Riku had probably expected that to be the last time they would fight together instead of each other to this point.

Naminé blinks surprised when water – tears – drop from her chin and onto her drawing. The hollow feeling in her chest… she always thought it was yearning for a Heart of her own, but if she had to name it right now… she would surely call it sorrow.

She flinches when the door slides open, hands clenching as she looks up to see the only other person whose visits are worth looking forward too. 

It's Xion.

"Oh…" the girl-Replica whispers, wide blue eyes lingering on her face, where the tracks of her tears are still visible. "I'm sorry… is this a bad time? Or… do you need anything?"

Naminé draws a deep breath, before reaching up to wipe away what remains of her tears. "It's fine. I like it when you visit, you don't need to apologize for it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Xion says, her smile drawing into something stronger, a blend of Kairi's mischievous smile and Sora's careless grin. "I like visiting you too! Much as I like being friends with Roxas and Axel…"

Naminé just nods at that, lips pressed together.

("Ah those boys are sometimes just too much, right?" Selphie had laughed while nudging Kairi's side, both of them sitting at the dock as they watched Sora and Riku chase their other friends through the surf in their ever evolving game of ball.)

"They don't always understand?" she offers with a tilt of her head. 

Xion hums at that and settles more comfortably into her seat at Naminé's table. "That too, yes."

Naminé leans forward from her seat, head tilting as she draws her sketchbook near. Letting Xion see any memory of Riku’s that could be picked up, when Zexion had forced her to–

She won't let that happen. Not to either of her friends.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Xion?" she asks, catching the other girl's eyes with her own. "I'll be glad to help you out in any way I can."

Xion hesitates a little at that, lips pressing together before she glances to the corner of the room at Naminé's back… where a Dusk that Naminé herself had already forgotten about diligently watches her every move. Xion tilts her head, smiling faintly before she says: "Hi Sunny! I saw the flowers you left in the common room earlier; they are wonderful, as always!" 

The Dusk – Sunny(?) – wriggles in a manner that easily convoys happiness and clicks eager chattering noises as it floats over to their table.

"Zexion has you watch over Naminé, huh?" Xion continues. "I know, if it's you she'll absolutely be kept as safe as possible."

Sunny preens at her words of praise, and Xion's smile broadens as she turns, her elbows resting against her knees when she leans down as if to share a secret: "Hey, can you do us a favor? I know that Zexion gave you your orders, but I want to speak with Naminé in private for a bit. Can you give us half an hour?"

For a moment, Sunny seems torn – its desire to follow orders at odds with its friendship (if one can call it that?) with Xion. But then it nods, twisting into white and black ribbons before slipping into the Darkness and away from this room.

Xion sighs a moment later before drawing back up. "I don't like being dishonest, especially not to him. Sunflower really doesn't deserve getting blamed if Zexion finds out that he left us alone…"

But she had asked him to leave anyway… clearly, whatever Xion wanted to talk about was not quite something within the line of thought that the Organization approved for its members.

"I don't think he would refuse you or mind overly much if you were honest with him," Naminé offers after a moment. "I think he has already chosen the person that he will prioritize over all others."

Sunny is too loyal to Xion already… knowing that she may not be entirely loyal to the rest of the Organization won't change anything at all in his eyes. But that is not for her to decide. 

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Naminé repeats. "You wouldn't have sent your friend away, if it wasn't important to you."

"I…" Xion presses her lips together, before nodding to herself decisively. "Have you met any other members of the Organization? I mean, beside Zexion."

Naminé tilts her head at that, the hollow cavern in her chest throbbing. If it was filled with a Heart of her own, surely it would be clenching in residual fear, because… "I… I suppose I was part of the mission that led a great part of the Organization into Castle Oblivion. I met all of those that went there."

…For a value of "met", in Lexaeus' case at least.

"I don't–" Naminé shakes her head sharply, before looking back at the other girl. "Why are you asking?"

"Well… you must have met Axel then, right? I know he went to Castle Oblivion a couple of days after I joined the Organization."

Naminé blinks at that. Of all the people, she wouldn't have guessed that Xion might wish to speak about Axel. She nods then. "Yes… we met there. He helped– I owe Axel a debt."

Because regardless of what happened after… without Axel, Sora would have fallen under Marluxia's sway. If he hadn't kept the door unlocked… if he hadn't needled her to the point that she found the courage to take action… even if it benefited him, Naminé knows what she owes him.

(Sora is still free, and so very far beyond her reach. Even if his memory isn't repaired yet… she has to be grateful for the few light spots in the eternal darkness of The World That Never Was.)

"I met with him and Roxas at the clock tower… we do that sometimes, you know?" Xion explains. "And just… he is my _ friend _ , but sometimes I just can't shake the feeling that he knows so much that he isn't telling us. Things that are _ important _."

Things like Roxas' connection to Sora… or XV's true identity, no doubt. Though Naminé would never doubt that Axel may have many more secrets that he will never share with anyone at all. He is far less chatty than his careless manners make him seem.

"…Are you worried that he doesn't think of you as his friend?" she asks carefully.

Xion seems caught between nodding and shaking her head at the same time, hands clenching against her tights.

"He _ is _our friend. No matter what Zexion tells XV… I'm not giving up on meeting him or Roxas," she declares with a fierceness that Naminé doesn't know from herself or even Kairi. But of course, Xion isn't just built from just those memories anymore.

(Every day another of the chain link splinters that used to be Riku's memories finds a new home with Xion and Naminé dreads the day that Zexion decides it to be enough of them. On that day XV will likely become useless in the eyes of the Organization for good.)

"But he doesn't confide in Roxas or me," she continues. "He asked me so many questions about XV and our work for Zexion the last time we met… and even though he tried to look like he doesn't care at all, I _ know _ that's not true."

Naminé glances down to her sketchbook, teeth digging into her lower lip… and before her mind's eye the boy's memories of their clash in Monstro plays out. If just either of them had been willing to explain himself or truly ask what was on the other's mind without throwing accusations around…

"If you have questions… maybe you should talk to Axel himself, instead of me." she says, after a moment. "He's not the type to desert a friend over a few doubts… especially if that friend is worried for him."

Xion let's her eyes drift through the room, biting at her lip – for a second she looks utterly distracted by whatever thought crossed her mind. Then she shakes her head sharply, gaze resetting on Naminé before she just nods once. "Right. Maybe I should fill in Roxas… then we can go to him together. Even though we both joined the Organization much later than him, we need to make sure that Axel knows that he can rely on us too!" 

After folding her hands in her lap, Naminé nods in what she hopes might seem encouraging to Xion. (Can one give encouragement properly, without a Heart to feel? Naminé had never managed so far… and if she doesn’t think she would dare, just by herself.)

Xion draws up to her feet, her earlier cheer restored. "It's a good thing that Roxas got assigned to the same mission as me tomorrow. There'll be plenty of time to tell him then!"

Naminé can't help a small smile – for just a second she glimpses the shadow of Sora in Xion's face, and for all that the sight is bitter-sweet, she can't quite help the warmth pooling in chest. "I hoped I was able to help you a little."

She finds her smile returned, amplified even as Xion nods: "You did. Thank you so much! If there is anything I can do… "

Naminé wants to shake her head almost in reflex – Xion can't help her, not without risking far more than she knows. But she stops herself mid-motion, because even though Xion can't help _ her _…

"Xion… you work with XV for some of your missions, don't you?" she swallows down the flutter of queasiness in her throat when Xion looks at her in surprise, but before the other girl can speak up Naminé pushes forward. "I know he is a little awkward, but I think… he enjoys your company. And he is a little lonely too, I think. He doesn't have any friends here. So… please treat him kindly."

Xion blinks at that, mouthing a faint 'oh' before the look on her face softens and she rounds the table to take Naminé's hands into her own. "He does, though… _ you _ are his friend after all."

Her breath hitches at those words, fingers curling around Xion's gloved ones. It hurts to think, to _ believe _… she doesn't deserve it, not after what she has done to Riku, not when she has just such a large part in the very making of XV and yet… she has never wanted anything but that. 

She has held Riku's heart in her hands and at its core felt his fierce, fierce loyal kindness, so binding that Riku will always break before even considering letting go of anyone he's ever let close.

She doesn't deserve it, but she can't help but feel warmth spread through her chest at the idea that XV thinks of her as a friend and that he might have even told Xion as much. How else could she be so certain after all? 

(Maybe… maybe it is all right to want, just a little. To accept what XV gives her, at least while they are chained to the Organization.)

Xion squeezes back in encouragement, then continues: "I’ve been very angry with him, because of something he said when we were introduced… and that he still hasn't apologized about. But… I guess, he isn't _ all _ bad… and neither are our missions together. So, tell him the next time he comes to visit… if he gives his best, then I will too!"

Naminé nods at that and wills away the sting in her eyes. That sting stays with her, even when Xion leaves after one last squeeze of her hands.

She probably shouldn't have encouraged this, not when Xion pulls in the chain splinters of Riku's memories just by being close to XV, but… maybe the risk is worth taking.

Maybe, if she takes this gamble… she’ll be able to save them both.

* * *

> Report 08: Xaldin
> 
> There is no doubt now; Zexion has truly broken the boy to heel. His loyalty to us doesn't seem to be wavering in spite of how close his Heart is to tipping over the edge. It's surprising, given the true nature of Darkness… but it should prepare us all well for the moment his Heart gives out and leaves behind his still loyal shell for us to pick up.
> 
> At least if it gets to that… Xigbar doesn't think so at least. As always, he seems to have more insight into the Superior’s intentions than the rest of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!
> 
> Editing took me forever since writing this chapter took me a long while and I needed to straighten out some details that changed between scenes.
> 
> That said, the Dusk from Xion's and Naminé's scene is actually kinda canon – he comes from the Days manga one-shot that can be found at the end of the fourth volume. The name Sunflower/Sunny for that Dusk was coined by Gorse ([Gorsecloud @ Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorsecloud/pseuds/Gorsecloud)), who allowed me to borrow it for this story! :3
> 
> That said, this chapter comes yet again with a Missing Scene, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629960/chapters/67505101)! This one takes place right after XV's scene and expands on Zazu's thoughts right after that as well as his reunion with Simba.
> 
> Speaking of the Lion King, I'm also pulling from the musical – honestly, at this point I'm really just playing mix and match with all kinds of adaptions for disney worlds and Kingdom Hearts alike in all my stories anyway. I'm not sorry. |D
> 
> I can't say when the last chapter for Act 02 will go up – but it's already finished and I'm writing NaNo, so there is a good chance that it won't actually be too long! That said, next time there will be: the fall of a king, a farewell to Paris, tea-time with a queen and a promise to a witch!
> 
> As always, please consider leaving a kudo or comment and let me know how you like the story so far!!! (The amount of feedback really does impact the speed of my writing, I promise!)
> 
> If you need anything to read in the meantime, consider checking out my new AU [Second Star to the Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549049), which will probably be alternating with Nightfall for updates. It's the Ducktales 2017 AU I hinted at last time! :D
> 
> Or check out [my writing tumblr](https://iceylyst.tumblr.com/), where I try to post snippets whenever I make progress! There's a lot going on there, during NaNo! ;)
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
